Tidal Waves
by CozyShark
Summary: Everything Embry had done was for her sake. He had pushed his best friend away for her protection. So what's he supposed to do when the one girl he pushed away turns out to be his imprint and she wants nothing to do with him? "Well if you ask for my opinion, I say you just screw her brains out. That always works." No Paul, Embry did not ask you. Warning:strong language/violence
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way or form. I only own my Oc's, some of the plots, and whatever other poor unfortunate souls my mind will create.**

 **A/N: It's been so long since I've been on Fanfiction. This is a rewrite of the story** _The Wolf's Siren_ **and I have changed up so many things. I will try to update when I get a chance. I really hope you guys enjoy this rewritten and abandoned tale I started a few years ago as much as I have had rewriting some of the chapters. Seriously, some of these unwritten stories have come back to haunt me haha. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Can't erase, so I'll take blame_  
 _But I can't accept that we're estranged without you, without you_  
 _I can't quit now, this can't be right_  
 _I can't take one more sleepless night without you, without you_

 _-_ **Without You by Parachute**

* * *

If there was one word to sum up most of Nina Redtree's high school career, the seventeen-year-old would readily say, "Hell." From the beginning of her freshman year to the last semester of her Junior year, the teenager had to deal with losing parents, along with her best friends, and the cliche of bullies among other things (though not in that particular order).

But this is the year for her. No longer was she the crater faced, overweight, four eyed awkward teenager her peers had remembered. Instead, a smaller and a somewhat better looking version had replaced her.

Her light brown hair which used to be a rat's nest fell smoothly like a waterfall to her mid back. Her acne covered faced had transformed into smooth skin. Her hazel eyes which had been hidden behind her thick, wide, and bulky owlish glasses shined brightly with her contacts on.

If someone had told fourteen-year-old Nina Redtree that she would have a remarkable glow up the summer going into her last year at Quileute Tribal School, she'd be nursing a bruised hand and them a broken nose. After all, it would take a miracle to make her even look cute. And yet, somehow and someway in a span of 3 years, it had happened.

After spending the summer again with a close family friend and her kids Melanie and Eric, the girl spent days being trained to the ground by Melanie's brother Erik. Not only that, but she had been pushed into a healthy diet and maintained a routine that Erik threatened she had better keep once she went back home.

Sure, Nina had spent her Junior year working out to try and slim down, and to let loose, she never fully met the goal she had set out for herself. Though, thankfully Eric was there to help push her and she finally met her goal.

"Nina, your ass better be ready to leave in 30 minutes! It's your last first day and I need to take a picture!" A rough voice yelled out.

The Quileute girl in question groaned and was definitely not in the mood to take a picture, or pictures as it was Asher behind the camera. At least she had gotten up early and had taken a shower. She was already dressed and had her make up done; all she had left to do was her hair.

Nina grabbed the curling iron from its place on her desk and began the challenge of manipulating her hair. She smiled and took in herself from her mirror hanging on her closet door. She was finally starting to get used to this new her.

A year ago she wouldn't have believed that the girl in the mirror was actually her. And honestly the more she stared at herself in the mirror, the more uncomfortable she began to feel. The light blue form fitting shirt she was began to make herself conscious. The girl in the mirror wasn't her. Who was she trying to fool? You can change the appearance of a loser, but you can't stop making them a loser.

The moment she was done curling her hair, Nina grabbed one of her sweatshirts from when she was bigger and put it on. She had given away most of her bigger clothes, but kept some sweaters and shirts for comfort or to sleep in at night.

"One more year and you're free." Nina whispered to her reflection and gave a smile. That's right, this is her year. She was no longer going to be fatty four eyed Nina.

Nina unplugged her curler and grabbed her backup that laid by her dresser. With a flick of the light switch she exited her room and walked into the kitchen. There she was then subjected to many pictures by her doting older brother Asher.

Asher was five years older than her and takes night classes at the Forks based Peninsula College. During the day he owned and managed the local hunting store in the Reservation that was left to them by their father, Roan Redtree.

Asher used to go to Washington State, but moved back to La Push after their parents' sudden death to take care of his younger sister. He was only twenty at the time and could barely keep himself alive at college. It was a hard time for both him and Nina, but together they managed to pull through. And it was obvious his sister still needed an older figure to look up to; so he manned up and took over his father's hunting store and transferred to the smaller college based in Forks changing his major from Pre-Med to Business with a focus in Marketing and Finance.

"I'm going to be late because of you." Nina deadpanned right as the flash of the camera went off. She frowned and grabbed two muffins off the table. She was pretty sure that by now her neighbor Seth Clearwater was waiting for her outside.

"What, can't an older brother take pictures of his cute little sister's last first day?" Asher grinned from behind his camera ignoring the scowl she had sent him.

"I swear you have a little sister complex." She mumbled pushing past her brothers' stocky figure to get out of the kitchen. She heard a dramatic gasp from behind her and rolled her eyes as she grabbed the keys that were on the coffee table. She could hear her brother following her as she opened the front door.

"You take that back!" Asher mocked offended. "And play nice at school. I don't want to get a call you ate someone."

Nina stumbled a second, her cheeks gaining a pink hue as she stared at Seth who waited dutifully by her car. The younger boy looked up at the sky a grin on his face as he tried to pretend that he didn't hear what Asher had told Nina.

"Y-You ass!" Nina spluttered turning to slam the door shut on her brother's face. She stalked towards her car and threw the muffin at Seth's face since she could tell that he was holding back his laughter. Seth only caught the muffin and grinned at her.

"Hey Nina! How was your summer? What did you do? I didn't get to see you at all. Oh, you look different," He paused opening the door and settled himself in her car, "Did you do something to your hair? Oh, you aren't wearing your glasses! I can actually see your eyes."

Nina turned to Seth to give a snarky comment, but paused as he stared intently into her eyes. After a second he gave a disappointed sigh and mumbled something about he wouldn't have minded if it was her.

"Do I even want to know?" She inquired starting up the car and gave it a minute before reversing out of the driveway. Her reply was a huge grin and she couldn't help but return the smile. He was always in such a happy mood.

Seth bit into his muffin as he waited for Nina to reply to questions he shot at her. He hadn't seen her all summer and he missed his neighbor. She reminded him a lot of Leah before the whole Sam Uley and Emily Young issue, and so he was a bit protective of her. That's why instead of taking up his pack mates offers for rides, he chose instead to go with Nina. Besides she always gave him muffins (usually chocolate chip since they were his favorite). Yum.

"My summer actually went great! I stayed in Tacoma again with Melanie and her family. I ended up working out and guess what, I actually met my goal," She gave him a bright grin, and tossed her muffin to him when she saw him staring at it with a very sad expression. He grinned at her and took no time to devour the blueberry muffin. "I actually ended up getting contacts, so now I don't have to wear that ugly poor excuse you can call my glasses. And you Seth?"

"Oh you know the usual, phasing into a wolf and killing vampires to protect everyone. All in a day's work." The kid even had the audacity to flex his muscles in the already very cramped car (Seth was a rather tall guy to try and fit in her tiny car) and let out a small playful growl. Pieces of the muffin escaped his mouth and Nina let out a snort and not so kindly told him to shut up and not talk with food in his mouth.

This wasn't the first-time Seth had playfully referenced to the Quileute legends around her. After all, there was no way that they had the ability to transform into wolves.

Seth laughed loudly, though in the back of his mind he knew full well the trouble he'd get into once his older pack mates found out he let the wolf out of the bag, _again_ (pun intended).

Nina let out a groan of disdain once she pulled into the parking lot at Quileute Tribal School. She could see that in the middle of the lot was La Push's self-acclaimed protectors. It was bullshit if you asked any other student at the school. It was no secret that the group had used steroids to gain muscles, all thanks to Sam Uley. And it pissed her off to no end once she had found out and seen for herself that they managed to get poor little naïve Seth into their claws (pun not intended). At least the happy go lucky teen still stayed the same.

"Man, I'd give to be a Senior right now!" Seth whined once she parked and opened the door. "I still have one more year."

"Don't worry Seth," Nina shot him a smile as they both grabbed their backpacks from the backseats. "You'll be there before you know it."

They said their goodbyes as Nina ignored the stares from the gang that comprised of Jacob Black, Embry Call, Quil Ateara. Also formerly known as her best friends. From the corner of her eye she could see Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea as they gravitated to the group along with some other freshman and sophomores she didn't know.

For a moment, she was glad that Paul Lahote graduated last year along with Jared Cameron. Paul was the bane of her existence and was one of the main people that picked on her until the beginning of his Junior year when he started hanging out with Jared and Sam. But that still didn't stop her from holding a small grudge against the older stockier male.

Her best friend Kim Mooney graduated last year as well, though they had drifted apart her mid freshman year once Kim and Jared had started dating. Despite that, Nina missed Kim very dearly and was happy when at least they had gotten to see each other sometimes during school before Jared began to completely monopolize Kim's time after her parent's untimely death. Now it was like the older girl had disappeared into thin air. Though, there was the rumor that her and Jared had gotten engaged not too long ago.

* * *

From across the parking lot, Jacob, Embry, and Quil watched as Seth made his way from Nina's small grey car towards them. They had told the younger wolf repeatedly that they would pick him up from school, but he always declined saying that Nina would be lonely if he stopped going with her. In response, all three of them would get quiet and look away in guilt.

It's not like they all had planned to just leave the only female in their group behind. But they couldn't just go up to her and explain it was because they became wolves. No, she was safer this way if they had just cut her from their lives. It was better for all four of them if the girl stayed in the dark, even if they had ended up hurting her in the process.

Jacob and Quil turned to greet Seth, as Brady and Collin tackled him. Distractedly, Embry gave a greeting to the younger wolves as he stared after Nina, watching as she hung her head down as she walked towards the Salamander's Jeep. It reminded him of Sophomore year when he abruptly stopped talking to her. She had refused to look at him since and avoided him avidly if they had happened to be in the same place. It wasn't just him as she did the same with the rest of the members from both packs. The only one she didn't seem to mind being in the presence of was Seth or Brady.

His eyebrows furrowed as he stared more at her when Greg Salamander captured her in a bear hug. His arms seemed to actually go fully around her. That was different and why was her sweater hanging off her body like that? Wait, when did she stop wearing her glasses?

"Em, dude, you coming?"

Embry blinked realizing that the parking lot was slowly becoming empty and Nina had disappeared behind the doors that lead into the school along with the Salamander twins. He hadn't even heard the bell ring.

"Yeah." He mumbled pushing the thoughts of Nina to the back of his mind. It's not like he could do anything to mend their broken friendship. All three of them had pushed her away and it was better for it stay that way. Her safety was more important than having her back by their sides. She deserved a normal life that wasn't ridden with legends of vampires and wolves that were actually true.

That, however, didn't stop the small pang of pain that went through him. He did after all, miss his best friend a lot. Especially now that both Quil and Jacob imprinted and spent more time with their imprints than they did with him. He couldn't blame them though. If he had an imprint, he'd want to spend as much time as he could with his soul mate too.

Maybe this would be the year he finally found her. Sam had said it was rare for imprinting to actually occur. But for five of the wolves to have found their imprints during the whole Cullen fiasco (along with some of the newer wolves imprinting right after turning), then maybe it wasn't as rare as they thought. So yeah, maybe this would be his year.

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who read the chapter! Give me your feedback on this new adaption! Until next time. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way or form. I only own my Oc's, some of the plots, and whatever other poor unfortunate souls my mind will create.**

 **A/N: Oh man, thanks for all the follows and favorites! Also, thank you guys for reviewing. I wanted to update this yesterday, but I never got a chance to do so. Things will start to move faster in the next couple of chapters or so, but please enjoy this chapter! Please excuse any grammar mistakes, as I was in a bit of a hurry to update.**

 **Lara-Cat, inuyashademons14, thischicklinds,and lightbabe: Thank you for your reviews! I dedicate this long chapter to you guys.**

* * *

 _We are not friends, nor are we enemies._

 _Rather we are just strangers who share the same memories._

 _-_ **Luna Emerson**

* * *

 **2005, La Push, Washington:**

 _Nina huffed angrily and pushed herself past Jake and Quil the moment she spotted Embry hanging out with Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron of all people! She heard their protests and cries to just leave it. But, no, she couldn't just_ leave _it._

 _Nina had just finished explaining to the guys how she spent days trying to see Embry and apologize. It was the longest they had gone without talking to each other because of a stupid fight._

 _It was just so weird how one moment everything was perfectly fine between them, and the next Embry would start to get angry over the littlest thing. But things just got even more weirder when he was suddenly struck with a bad case of the flu. So, she picked up his homework and copied her notes for him while he stayed home sick. She'd made him soup and would drop by to keep him company. But even then, his mood swings still persisted until finally they got into a huge fight which resulted in her storming out of his house._

 _Of course a couple hours after she had time to calm down, Nina went back to apologize, but he wasn't there It was the same the next day, and the day after that, and so on. He was actively avoiding her and didn't even bother showing up for school. Even his mother didn't know anything about it, thinking Embry had been going to school the whole time and would hang out with them until late at night._

 _So, naturally she had refused to believe it when Jake and Quil said that they saw Embry with Sam Uley (Sam fucking Uley who is obviously on some type of drugs given his mysterious disappearance and then new look when he reappeared) and blatantly ignored his childhood friends._

 _"Embry!" His name rolled off her tongue as she watched him playfully hit Jared in the arm. She frowned and pulled her coat tighter around her. He looked so much different than he had two weeks ago. This tall built Quileute was no longer the lanky boy she had remembered. His long beautiful hair was cut short, there were muscles there that weren't there before he had gotten sick. And for god's sake he was wearing a t-shirt and_ _shorts in the middle of fucking_ winter. _Was he asking to get pneumonia and die?_

 _All three of them stopped and only Paul turned to look at her. Jared moved his body slightly in between Nina and Embry, hiding half of Embry's body from her sight. Paul sent her smug look for a second as Jared kept his eyes trained on Embry's form._

 _Nina let out a small laugh, "Embry, I've been trying to get ahold of you for almost a week! What are you doing wearing that when it's snowing, you dummy. C'mon we are going to Jakes. And I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have said those things and you kno-."_

 _"Not interested."_

 _Nina froze for a second, her mind refusing to register the words. She..she heard wrong. With a shake of her head she opened her mouth, "Oh..okay, well um, it's movie night Em. You know when we go to someone's house, eat junk food until we are sick, rent B-rate movies and criticize them. And you know, it's one of those rare days Jake's not up Bella's ass."_

 _"Hey!"_

 _Embry paused for a second, wanting nothing more than to just say okay and join his friends. How easily he could tell Nina there was nothing to apologize for, but…he just_ couldn't _. Not when there was a chance he could hurt them. He saw what had happened with Emily Young; what if that happened to him? What if he lost control and attacked his closest friends? He wouldn't be able to live with himself._

 _"Nina, leave it! Let's go!" Jake yelled out feeling that if they didn't leave something bad was going to happen. This encounter could only be civil for so long._

 _"Go with Jake and Quil. I'm_ not _interested." Embry cleared his throat ignoring the sympathizing look Jared shot him. He needed to get away from them. So naturally, he began to walk away from his closest friends, when every bone in his body screamed to do the opposite._

 _Nina gaped at the three guys before her walking away, her temper beginning to flare. If there was one thing to be known about the Redtrees', it was that their temper was akin to a natural disaster. She could understand him still being mad at her, but not enough_

 _"Do you know," She hissed, her fists clenching and unclenching, "how many times I_ tried _to see you? Do you_ know _how long I've been looking for you just to apologize?"_

 _How dare he? How_ dare _he?_

 _"Oh man, Embry's done it now." Jake grumbled to Quil, watching as the female of their group start to rant angrily._

 _"Shit, do we stop her?" Quil asked, knowing all too well what it meant to if you got in the middle of Nina's tongue lashing._

 _"Nah, maybe they just need to talk it out."_

 _"Jake, when does talking it out use yelling?"_

 _"Do you even have a clue how worried I was, all of us were?" Her voice started raising an octave higher as she continued to stare at his retreating back. How dare he just act like he could just make them worry and not assure them everything was okay?_

 _Fury clouding her better judgment, Nina (un)logically did the one thing to channel the anger building up inside her. She ran after Embry, and pushed him with all her might and weight. To her surprise, he only stumbled a little bit forward when he should have fell on his face. She was, after all, a really heavy set girl._

 _"Okay, what the fuck is your problem?" Paul pushed Embry, whose body looked like it was vibrating, behind him. Jared immediately turned his attention to the shaking teen, whispering lowly into his ears._

 _"You, Lahote, are my fucking problem." She hissed back craning her neck to stare at the towering guy. She shoved Paul away from her when she realized how close he was to her. "Who the hell do you think you are?"_

 _"Paul fucking Lahote; and I suggest for your sake you don't_ ever _touch me again." He growled back, wolf inside him threatening to come out. "Now run along with those pathetic losers you call friends."_

 _"Don't call them that. Or I swear to Go-"_

 _"You'll what? Sit on me Redtree?"_

 _Nina let out a frustrated scream and swung back her fist launching a punch straight at Lahote's smirking face. However, before her fist could land on his face, someone grabbed her wrist effectively stopping the punch._

 _"Nina stop!"_

 _"Don't, it's not worth it!"_

 _"What is going on_?" _A low voice growled out. Paul straightened up at the sound of the voice. " **Leave Paul, that's an order.** "_

 _Nina looked to Sam Uley, and the alpha male dropped her wrist. He was staring at Paul, daring him to defy him before finally Paul gave in to the order and angrily stalked off. His body starting to slowly shake._

 _"Do you have_ any _idea the danger you could have been in?" Sam asked the girl lowly. Nina stared at him, anger in her eyes. She was challenging him to do something, and the Alpha wolf in him screamed for submission, but he bit the feeling down._

 _"I would've been fine."_

 _"You two are no better. I suggest the three of you go back to whatever it was you were doing." Sam ignored her and turned to Jake and Quil. He turned back to the girl glaring at him a frown etched on his face. "And you, don't_ ever _do that again." Because next time I might not be there to save you, his mind finished for him. With one last look at the three, his stare lasting a second longer on Jake, Sam turned away and went after his pack ready to chew out Paul's ass._

 _"Nina, let's go." Quil jogged towards Nina, wrapping an arm around her. He shared a look with Jake. Silently they both agreed to steer clear from Sam Uley's gang, regardless of the fact Embry had left their group for them. They had to make sure Nina didn't let herself get into another situation like this._

 _"Hey, I have chocolate ice cream at the house." Jake pulled Nina to him in a hug. Hot tears started to fall down her face._

 _"Embry's an idiot." She hiccupped letting her two friends steer her away from where they had seen Sam and the others take off too, and towards Jake's house._

 _"You know, I can call Bella an-"_

 _"No!" Both Quil and Nina said in unison. Jake pouted, really wanting to call the pretty brunette. Ever since her and her boyfriend had broken up, Jake and Bella had been spending a lot of time together. Which was why, Nina and Quil had to practically beg Jake to just hang with them in a Bella free environment._

 _Nina wiped away her tears and smile at her the two guys before them as they begin to bicker over what movie they should watch first. Embry may have left, but at least she still had Jake and Quil._

* * *

 **2007 present day: La Push, Washington**

"So I looked at the apartment yesterday, it's a bit of a fixer upper, but I think I could manage." Quil started as the three of them made their way to the gym. The seniors were supposed to go there during the transition time before first period so Principle Khwan can just nag about how they were the leaders and role models for the younger tribal kids.

"With what money?" Embry snorted, knowing full well the apartment near the shore was more than just a 'bit' of a fixer upper.

"My gramps said he'd take care of it until I got a job."

"Well the shop should open soon after we graduated. That ought to help out." Jake quipped helpfully. Him and Embry already worked on some vehicles in his garage, and they already had some people who'd be happy to be their customers once the shop was finally set up.

"Nah, that's more yours and Embry's thing. You decided to stay in La Push after all?" Quil asked shooting a small thanks to Embry as he held the gyms door open for them.

It was no secret (between the pack that is) that Jake has been struggling with the idea of leaving La Push to Alaska with the Cullens, or staying here in La Push and the Cullens staying. On one hand, he'd get to be with his imprint, but at the price of leaving his pack. On the other, he doesn't have to leave his pack, but then Bella and Edward and co. wouldn't be able to see Renesmee as much. It was a tug of war on both sides.

Jake only shook his head, his eyes darkening at the choices he was left with. Easily he could leave with the Cullens, but Leah has been planning to leave to a university. Embry, as his third-in-command could take over, but he knew his friend had his own plans. And it's not like a lot of his pack members would like to go under Sam's command. It's so much more complicated than many of them would think it would be. His couldn't selfishly choose the easiest choice, not when there's still uncertainties concerning his pack.

"Hey, we still have our last year for those things. Let's enjoy what ever normalcy we have left." Embry threw his arms around both of his best friends shoulders. Quil gave an impish grin and Jake shot his own smile.

The trio passed Nina, whose back was turned towards them, and the Salamander twins who sat on the second row of the bleachers. They took their spots on the fourth row behind Arianna Treviathon and John Carabu.

Yeah, it was their last year and they had managed to survive phasing into a wolf, a vampire army, and the Volturi. Guess it was safe to say that no one in their class could ever beat their Senior memories.

Sometimes Embry would entertain the thought of what would've happened if their lives were actually normal. Would he be happily in love with some girl right now? Would the three of them actually be in athletics and be varsity on the football team?

He looked down the stairs at the brunette he once called a good friend. If everything was normal, she'd be up there with them. If things were normal, she wouldn't have been alone when she needed her friends the most. But, their life wasn't normal. Nothing has ever been normal since the moment he phased into a wolf.

Embry won't lie, a part of him envied his classmates. They have a chance of a normal life. They have a chance to actually be with someone without having to worry about breaking their heart because they found their soul mate. They didn't have to live with the thought knowing they had a soul mate out there, but a high chance of not actually finding them. They could easily leave the Reservation with no obligations to hold them back. They were so lucky.

In short, having this supernatural ability isn't as cracked up as many people thought it to be. It wasn't like how authors romanced it to be. It wasn't just a blessing like the Elders had put it, but also a curse.

It did cause a lot of strain in his personal life. A lot more strain that what his pack mates had to go through (except for the pups of Sam's pack) since they had family members that understood what they were going through. And yeah, he did have a chance to let his mom in on the secret, but how could he do that to his mom? She was safer not knowing the real reason he would be gone at night. He was protecting her better this way; she wouldn't have to worry herself to death and it that itself was worth taking her scolding every morning. Not only that, but there was still the concern of who his father was. His phasing left a lot of questions within the pack and out of it, and it definitely had a lot of potential causing more trouble if he gained the confidence to find out who his dad was.

To be honest, it was just easier for him to just go through the motions. It was easier to do as he was told and take everything with a quiet stride. No more problems were created from this, and sometimes it's better to leave a lot of things unanswered. It would be troublesome otherwise, and if there was one thing Embry disliked, it was troublesome things. Sans the whole wolf and vampire thing of course.

"Embry, you there man?" Quil waved his hand in front of his friends face, deciding that if the guy didn't respond he was going to shove him out of his seat. He watched as the glazed look in Embry's eyes slowly fade away and he came back to reality.

"Man, whatever you were thinking about must've been good." Jake said watching confusion fill his friend's face. "C'mon we'll fill you in on the way to Algebra 2."

Embry blinked realizing he had missed whatever was said at the meeting and grabbed his back pack. He gave his friends a sheepish grin and together they left the gym to their class. He hadn't meant to get caught up in his thoughts. It was time to shove them into the back of his mind, and get back to just going through the motions.

* * *

Nina placed her tray next to the twins, dropping her back pack unceremoniously and plopped down next to Jen. She let out a small groan hoping her classes after lunch wouldn't suck as bad as her morning classes.

"How was class, college girl?" Greg teased biting into his apple.

"Tell me again why I decided to enroll in the dual credit program?"

"Because you're an overachiever." Jen supplied swiping the juice box from her brother's tray.

"Because you like to torture yourself." He added and took her roll in retaliation.

"Thanks guys, really I appreciate it." She commented dryly as the twins gave her a matching set of cheshire grins.

"Anyways, you never told me! I'm your best friend and you I can't believe you waited all summer to tell me!" Jen slapped the back of Nina's back hard causing the girl to choke on the chicken strip she was eating.

"Yeah Nina! We would like to know our little girl is all grown up. Don't tell me this whole transformation is because of that." Greg added dramatically, his eyes narrowing in accusation.

Nina blushed knowing exactly what they were referring too. It wasn't like she _didn't_ want to tell them, but more like it slipped her mind. She told them exactly that, ignoring their snorts of disbelief.

"Guys, stop whining. It's not _that_ important."

"Not-not that important?!" Jen spluttered, Greg nodded in agreement.

"Ever since we transferred here –"

"Not once have you ever brought it up –"

"Or even talked about it –"

"So yes, it's a big deal." They finished together. Nina shook her head, hating it when the twins would add on and finish their sentences together. It was a little creepy if she was being completely honest.

"Don't you trust us?" Jen pouted and Greg mirrored her expression. Nina rolled her eyes at their antics.

"I do trust you guys," She ignored their huff of indignation, "but honestly it did slip my mind. I don't even know how you guys found out."

"Because big brother Asher doesn't know when to shut up when it comes to his _darling_ little sister."

"Oh look, your _darling_ little step-brother is coming over here." Nina changed the subject using just as much sarcasm Greg had in his comment. Both twins head snapped into the direction to watch as Brady walked up to their table, a nervous grin on his face.

"Well, well if it – "

"Isn't out cute little step-brother. To –"

"What do we owe –"

"This wonderful little visit?" The twins shared mischievous grins ignoring the look of discomfort on their younger boy's face.

"Don't worry. I find it just as unsettling." Nina supplied dryly tearing a piece from her roll with a bit more force than necessary.

Brady looked at her, his mouth forming a slight 'o' shape. His cheeks began to form a pink hue and he began to look every but at her. The twins shared a devious glance and got up from their seats to walk around the boy like a predator circling its' prey.

"You remember our wonderful cute Nina?" Greg gave Brady a grin grabbing onto his left arm, pushing back the vacant chair next to Nina

"Now, don't be so shy little brother." Jen mirrored his grin latching onto Brady's right arm. With a hard tug, the twins sent him into the empty chair. "She doesn't _bite_."

"You know Nina, cute little Brady here wouldn't stop asking about you all summer." Greg stated casually ignoring how the pink hue on Brady's face turned to red from embarrassment. "Between us four, I think he's got a crush on you.

"I-I..n-no that's..it's not true!" The poor red faced teen stumbled out. "I mean h-having a crush on you isn't bad..not that I'm saying I do!"

Jen and Greg let out laugh, and Nina shook her head, sympathizing with the boy. She was all to used to them toying with someone as if they were their toy. After all, if she wasn't the focus of their antics then they usually found another soul (almost always poor Brady when he was near) to torment. So to save the boy from further embarrassment, she patted his shoulder comfortingly and said, "It's okay, I know what you mean. Don't forget I've been friends with these assholes for two years now."

"Um," Brady started nervously trying not to make even more of an idiot of himself much to the amusement of his evil step-siblings, "I woke up late this morning and um forgot my wallet at home. Um, your mom said to ask you guys for some."

Neither Nina nor Brady missed the gleam that shined in the twins' eyes at his request. Nina sighed as Brady just gave a sheepish grin feeling the heat creep down his neck.

"Um, um, um. Speak clearly; not very good form you know." Greg shook his head in mock shame, "First you stay out all late into the night –"

"Which we covered for you with our mom and your dad." Jen cut in.

"– and now you want us to feed that huge appetite of yours? All because you simply decided to run around with that gang until three in the morning, doing whatever it is you usually do."

"Which of course, we will! You _are_ our darling little brother after all."

"But, we'll only do it for a _price_. Nothing in life is ever free, ya know."

"Oh my god," Nina groaned fishing out her wallet from her back pack. She took out a ten-dollar bill and shoved it into Brady's larger hand. "Here, get whatever you want and keep the change." She turned to glare at the twins. "You guys are such assholes, I swear."

The twins gave a mock offended gasp, and Brady sent her a shy grateful smile before walking off to get in line.

"We were only just playing around Nina! You ruined our fun." Jen whined.

"No, you guys were being assholes. You should be nicer to him." Nina pointed her fork at them. "Also, while you guys were bullying your little brother. They," Her fork moved to where the self-proclaimed La Push protectors sat, "were one step away from coming over here to beat your asses."

"You don't know that."

"Really? Are you that oblivious to the the death glare that is meant solely for you guys, or do you just not care?"

"We just don't care. Besides if they have a problem with our sibling love, then they can come up here and do something about." Greg shrugged his shoulders leaning back in his chair.

Nina rubbed the bridge of her nose, wondering why either of the Salamanders hadn't gotten their asses kicked yet. Her response was a matching set of mischievous grins, which resulted in a frustrated sigh.

Thankfully the rest of their lunch remained ass kicking free. Though, it was no surprise to Jen or Nina that when lunch was coming to a close, Greg's chair mysteriously tipped too far and sent the older twin sprawling on the floor when Jake happened to pass by to throw his lunch away. The two females of the group laughed at his expense both knowing it was what he deserved for his shit talking.

After convincing Greg to not retaliate, the trio headed the hallway once the bell rang to their lockers. They chatted for a bit longer before finally splitting into their separate ways to their respected classes.

Nina took her time to get to her last class for the day, more than grateful her last first day was coming to an end. She honestly couldn't wait to leave to her part-time job at the Forks Animal Hospital. There was just something about being around animals that was really soothing to her. And she was in such a good mood too. She had almost gone the whole school day without having to be in any classes with her former friends.

"Fuck me." She started, gaping slightly to see Embry's massive body squished into the small uncomfortable desk in her Art class (of all the classes for him to be in!). His legs were sprawled out in front of him, his knees almost hugging the back of the desk in front of him. His eyes were glued to the phone in his hands, making her feel grateful he hadn't seen her yet. The same couldn't be said for some of her classmates however. Small whispers broke out making her feel a bit uncomfortable.

It was a small well known fact within their Senior class, and some of the lower classmen that whenever she and one of her former friends were in the same room (and the same can be said with the Salamander twins), it was a rather awkward and tense atmosphere. No one really knew why the tight knit group had broken up. All they knew was that one by one they had broken off and joined Sam Uley's gang and left her by herself. At least, she was by herself until the Salamander twins transferred and became her friends. The two groups (mostly Greg and whoever he could annoy into action) have since had a very tense and rocky relationship that sometimes (almost) always led to a heated argument. Though, now that Paul had graduated, things seemed to have hopefully settled down a bit.

She quickly looked down, and made a beeline for an empty seat by the window and away from the very person she wanted to avoid as much as possible. Her gaze stayed trained to the ground in front of her as she cursed herself for speaking so soon. Why, why, _why_ was he in Art class of all things?

Not too long after she and her classmates had settled down, their teacher Mrs. Radcliff showed up and distributed a syllabus to the students. She began to explain what she had expected of them for the year and how this wasn't going to the blow off class they had thought it would be. She laid out the rules and guidelines she expected them to follow

"And please," Mrs. Radcliff called out to her students, "do _show_ up to class, or else you'll end up like Mr. Call here and be in my class for a third time. And Mr. Call, they do say third time is the charm."

Giggles erupted from the class as Embry let out a low groan and tried slinking lower into his seat. It wasn't his fault that he had to miss a majority of days because of the whole army of newborn vampires issue that popped up during the end of his Sophomore year. Then in the beginning of his junior year he had to miss this stupid class again because of the Volturi. Out of all the teachers, Mrs. Radcliff was the only one who refused to give in to the School Board (made up of mostly the Elders) and give him a free pass like most of his past teachers. Jake and Quil really lucked out when they decided to take this class their freshman year.

"Now, we have much to learn this year. So let's go ahead and start with your assignment." She expertly ignored the groans and gestured to the cabinets and counters behind them. "Just a quick sketch, painting, oil drawing, anything that you prefer to help us as a class get to know each other. Let your mind run wild and put down on paper something that represents you, or something you care for, anything that lets the viewer get an insight as to who you are."

"Now, seeing as we have only about half the class time left, we will present each art you have designed. It doesn't matter if it is like Picasso or stick figures, as long as the meaning is there." Mrs. Radcliff walked to her stereo and pressed play, letting the soft music of Beethoven's Sonata No.14 "Moonlight" in C-Sharp Minor fill the classroom watching with a keen eye as the most of the students went to the back of the room for their supplies.

Embry, of course, had already known what to expect and pulled out a sketch pad from his backpack. Another class repeater (though by choice), had done the same along with some colored pens.

Nina stayed seated until it was less crowded in the back before heading to get what she needed. She only grabbed a few blank sheets of sketch paper and some colored pencils for what she had in mind. And once she was seated back in her seat, she let what she had in mind take over.

The rest of the class passed quickly, and a few minutes before the bell rang Mrs. Radcliff called out to her students to tell them to go ahead and turned in what they had. She waited patiently as each student came and dropped off their own artwork on her desk, hurrying back to their seats to grab their things once the bell rang.

As usual Embry call was one of the last few to leave her class. She sent him a sharp disapproving look and he gave her a small shy smile and quickly left. He was actually one of her best students and held so much potential. If it only wasn't for his shoddy attendance, he would've passed her class his sophomore year with flying colors.

The last to leave was a rather short girl with copper skin tone. She shot her a nervous smile and said goodbye, to which Mrs. Radcliff replied the same, grabbing the sketch from the girl's hand. She glanced at the sketch, her eyebrow raising up a slight fraction and hummed thoughtfully to herself.

"Now this is rather interesting." She mused grabbing Embry's sketch and the girl's sketch, placing them side by side. She stared at it for a moment longer before gathering all the artwork together. Locking the artwork in her desk drawer, Mrs. Radcliff pushed the familiar yet different sketches away from her mind, before she ended up staying later than she wanted in the high school classroom. After all, it must've been a coincidence that the sketches slightly resembled each other. If anything, she was probably over reading it.

Yes, Mrs. Radcliff decided locking the door to the classroom ready to head home for the day, I'm definitely over reading it.

Although, is anything ever a coincidence, especially when fate has a hand in it?

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter! Please drop a review, or even PM me and I will reply or answer any questions you may have. Even if it's to tell me that you liked, or didn't like (and what you don't like about it) about** _Tidal Waves_ ** _._** **And if you don't have an account, that's okay! Just leave it as guest or signed review! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I just want to apologize for this late update! My Mac computer crashed on sometime in November and I couldn't afford to fix it. Thank you guys for all the follows and a special thank you to** _Inuyashademons14_ **for messaging me and making sure I was okay. :) I know this chapter won't make up for my absence, but I really do hope you guys like it. Again, thank you for the support everyone, I really appreciate it.**

* * *

 _"No one can hate you more than someone who used to love you."_

 **\- Rick Riordan, The Blood of Olympus**

* * *

"Hey Zach, just wanted to let you know I miss you, and my last first day went great," Nina began a soft smile on her face. "I know you've been busy with moving to your new apartment and everything, so uh, just call me back once you're free ok? I love you." She pressed pound and listened to a replay of her voicemail. A groan left her mouth when she heard how she sounded, but knew this was sadly the better one out of all the ones she had said earlier and finally decided to go ahead and let it send.

"Hey, everything good?" A blonde man asked poking his head into the room, his blue eyes eyeing the three rambunctious puppies that were jumping and falling over themselves.

"Yeah Uncle Bobby, I'm just a complete idiot." Nina groaned out, bending down to give the attention to the three little rascals who were waiting impatiently for it. She heard his loud snort of laughter, feeling the back of her neck start to warm.

"And do your feelings of idiocy have to do with anything with a certain boy from Seattle? "He questioned, a big suggestive grin on his face. His only answer was a loud groan from the girl while she fell victim to the three fur balls now climbing on top of her.

"Now come on and get up; this one needs to get prepped for the disposal of his reproduction parts." He walked into the room and picked up the feisty brown puppy who immediately tried to get out of his grasp.

"Really? Not in front of them! They don't need to know that." Nina shot him a scandalized look, while Janice, the receptionist, walked and let out a small laugh.

"Yes, well a Susie Carmichael is here ready to pick up her precious little Princess."

Nina picked up the white toy poodle who was playing tug of war with the black and brown puppy on the floor.

"I hope she likes her hair cut, I did my best grooming it to her exact specifications." Nina mentioned holding the small poodle in her arms, referring to how the girl showed her pictures of the teddy haircut on other poodles.

"Don't worry, she looks great." Janice reassured taking the poodle out of her hands and shot her a smile before leaving the room.

"You did good kid," Bobby said affectionately, turning to leave as well. He paused and looked back at Nina who sat back down to play with the last puppy. "And don't worry about Zach, he's just adjusting to some new changes in his life and is probably getting everything ready for when classes start too."

Nina smiled at him and gave a hum in agreement, before looking back at the puppy who was tugging at the hem of her pants.

"Oh, Otto," She sighed picking him up as she got up, and placed him on the grooming table. She grabbed the brush and began combing the small patch of white hair on his chest. "I hope he's right, I'm new at this whole relationship thing, ya know?"

Otto gave a bark of encouragement, his tail wagging happily. Nina smiled and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. He was such a happy puppy. How could someone just throw him out to fend for himself or not be looking for him?

"If no one comes looking for you baby, you're coming with me." Nina stated to the puppy, giving him a treat from the jar she kept on the top shelf. Otto barked happily in agreement, his brown eyes sparklingly with love and happiness.

* * *

"Hey, Leah is MIA right now, and Jake is with Cullens, and well you know since Claire is in town and you are third-in-command…" Quil trailed off when he walked into the empty barn. He could've sworn Embry was supposed to be in here.

"Em!" He called out, sniffing the air. His scent was still strong meaning he was here not too long ago. Quil frown when he realized he was going to have to say his speech all over again to convince Embry to switch shifts with him tonight or get one of the pack members to do it.

He sighed dejectedly and walked over to the fridge that was in the left corner of the barn to grab something to snack on the way as he headed over to Emily's to see if Seth was there.

"I really appreciate you doing this." He heard a feminine voice say as Quil turned to see a beautiful red head woman round the corner with Embry by her side pushing a motorcycle into the barn. His mouth dropped a little as he saw the suggestive flirty smile as she touched Embry's arm.

"It's no problem, since we don't have much going on right now, it shouldn't take us too long to get her set up and ready to go." He grinned obliviously to the babe stripping him naked with her eyes.

"Yes, well," She cleared her throat when she noticed they had an audience and shot him another smile as she handed him a card with her number written on the back of it. "Call me, _anytime_ , if there's anything you need before the bike is ready."

Embry nodded and took the card from her, and with a short smile told her to have a good day. He turned to look at the look of disbelief on Quil's face as he pushed the bike further into the barn.

"Dude! Are you kidding me?" Quil screeched dropping the food he had in his hands onto the table and rushed over to throttle his stupid friend. "She was totally checking you out man! Wait – no – she was fucking you with her eyes! Is that her number? You better call her Em! She's such a babe and way out of your league!" Quil snatched the card from his fingers, still not believing what had just happened in front of him.

"She's Asher's girlfriend Quil." Embry stated somberly, putting the kick stand down and crossing his arms. "Other than giving Nina and her brother another reason to hate me, I wouldn't even do that to him."

Quil frowned at the mention of the older Redtree sibling and went back to the food left forgotten on the table.

"No way that's Asher's girlfriend. He's too ugly to score a babe like that." He grumbled and began the process of making a sandwich for them both. Embry gave a snort of laughter and recanted of how he came out of the barn to hear the woman and Billy talking out front about her being Asher's girlfriend and wanting to fix up the bike as an early birthday gift for the older male.

"She's no good Quil, the moment she saw me she changed her story to how it was a gift for her brother. Even if I was interested I have standards and one of them is to not be a cheater." Embry said taking a bite of the sandwich. "Besides, what's the point of getting into a relationship if I'll eventually imprint?"

"Woa if yu durn imfrent?" Quil garbled out with his mouth full. Embry only shook his head at his friend, who swallowed his food and repeated his question. "What if you don't imprint?"

"And if I do?"

"I don't know Em, maybe you aren't going too. You shouldn't base it on the chance that you are going too."

"I don't know man, maybe she just isn't born yet." Embry grinned cheekily at his friend who choked slightly and coughed out something along the lines of "you asshole." "Anyways, why'd you come here?"

After done with his slight choking spell and sending a dark glare at his friend, Quil began repeating the speech he had been practicing on the way over here.

"The only one's not patrolling today are me and Seth. Go ask someone from Sam's pack." Embry said knowing full well if he had agreed Quil would get back into the of habit of asking, or begging (whichever worked), to getting out of patrols. He still had time to spend with Claire before his patrol began, so there was no reason for Embry to agree to his request.

"C'mon Em! I don't know when I'll see Claire again, now that school has started." Quil whined pitifully wondering in the back of his head if pouting would work against his brother.

"You did just fine before then when all hell broke loose." Embry shrugged his shoulders and began to put the food back in the fridge.

"Dude, that was different and you know it! I'd do the same for you man if you wanted to be with your imprint! C'mon, I'll do anything Em."

Embry perked up a bit at what he said, and gave a wolfish grin. "Bet."

"I would! Scout's honor." Quil raised his hand in a mock salute.

"I'll take it, but you owe me Quil." Quil let out a whoop of joy, telling him to go by Emily's for dinner before going out to patrol.

Embry sighed and watched his friend take off with an extra spring in his step with a small smile on his face. He wasn't suited for this higher in command thing. Leah always made sure to remind him that he was a little soft with everyone and to toughen up when they asked him for things when they couldn't find her or Jake.

He grabbed the tool box, and stared at the motorcycle Cheryl – or was it Carol, Clarice? – brought in to be fixed up for Asher. He wanted to do a good job so she could brag about it and put him somewhat back in his former idol's good graces. But then again, with the way she was acting around him, doing this job would probably put him farther away.

He squinted at the clock near the fridge seeing that he had a couple hours to put some work in before his patrol shift began. Distantly, he could hear the crackle of thunder and groaned. It was going to be a long night.

 _Forget it_ , he decided, _I can work on this tomorrow._

Better to be full and wet, then to be hungry and wet. And if he remembered right, Quil was supposed to be patrolling with Paul for the first half here in La Push, and then with one of the younger pups near the Cullen's residence for the rest of his shift.

"Damn it Quil." He cursed silently, closing the barn just as the rain began to pour.

What a way to end his last first day.

* * *

The rest of the week, though uneventful, passed by fast for the seniors at Quileute Tribal School. The majority were gearing up for the football game against their rival team tonight. Everyone could feel the excitement that was vibrating against the walls once the last school bell rang.

"You're coming to the game tonight, right?" Jen asked popping a handful of skittles into her mouth. Nina gave an uncommitted shrug, ignoring the side look Jen gave her.

"I don't know, football games aren't my thing."

"C'mon! It's our senior year, we need to make memories you know." Jen shoved Nina's shoulder playfully, her eyes suddenly catching interest in someone walking across the parking lot.

"Brady!" She screamed catching the awkward teenager by surprise. This caused one of the freshman who was trailing after him to run into his back and making him drop his books from the impact.

Nina looked at sympathetically when she heard him groan loudly and the snickers from Jen and his friends. She watched as his face gained a pink hue and he hurriedly grabbed his stuff before jogging over to where and Jen were.

"Yeah?" He mumbled looking at anyone where but his scheming step sister and her friend.

"You're going to the game tonight, right?" Jen asked hooking her arm with his larger one. "You did miss Greg's games last year, and this is your last year with us."

Nina could've sworn she heard him mumble something that suspiciously sounded like "thank god for that" making her chuckle. He sent her a cheeky smile, before turning to look down as his evil step-sister.

"I don't think I can. I have to do some things with the guys later tonight."

Jen frowned at his answer, and stared at him for a moment.

"Brady, out of all the times we covered for you, can't you at least go to one of Greg's games, it'd mean a lot to him you know."

Nina rolled her eyes at her friend's attempt to blackmail her brother into going the game.

"Besides Nina is going, and I'd hate for her to not have anyone keep her company."

The girl mentioned choked slightly at Jen for just throwing her into her ploy of getting Brady to go. He sighed and looked between the two girls, knowing full well that Nina hadn't want to go the game anyways.

"If he doesn't want to go Jen, let it go." Nina said with a shake of her head. No way was she going to be part of her scheme.

"Oh, come on, what's the worst that can happen if Brady goes?"

"And what's the worst that can happen if he doesn't go?"

"He is right here."

Jen and Nina turned from their stare down to look up at Brady who shrunk a little at the intensity of their glares. One of his free hands went up in mock surrender. Nina shook her head and turned back to look at Jen.

"Jen, I'll go, Brady has plans and you don't need to drag him into it just so I'll go." She relented knowing that twin would make them stay all night just to convince him to go. Jen shot her a victorious grin, snaking her arm out from Brady's and giving him the same grin.

"Thanks little bro, I still have use for you yet."

Feeling a little used and confused, Brady told them goodbye, quickly making his getaway back to where Quil and the others were waiting for them patiently. Jen followed his lead, hurrying up to her Jeep with a promise to pick her up at six thirty sharp.

Nina shivered slightly and hugged her arms around herself to keep warm as she trudged back to where Seth was already waiting for her by her car. She smiled at him, already feeling the excitement as she watched him bounce up and down.

"You shouldn't let yourself be easily manipulated by her, ya know." A deep voice stated plainly.

Nina froze as a shiver ran up her spine at the familiar voice. Her smiled immediately turned into a frown when her mind registered what he said. How dare he! If there was anything more hypocritical for him to say.

"Like you should be the one to talk about manipulation." She snapped, whirling her body around only to see Embry's back as he walked over to Quil. She glared at him ready to storm after him and demand exactly what his problem was. It's not like she didn't know that Jen was trying to trick her into going. She's been friends with the devious twins since they came to La Push and knew their tricks. She only relented because if she doesn't, she knew how annoying they could get just to have their way.

"Nina, hurry, I'm hungry!" She heard Seth whine, snapping her out of her annoyance. She huffed lightly, and ran quickly over to her car, sending one last glare at Embry who laughed at whatever Quil had said.

She was rather glad that she only had to deal with them for the remainder of the year, and then she'd finally be free. She'd can finally get away from the memories of her parents and her last few years here in the Rez. Soon.

* * *

 **Again everyone, thank you so much for waiting so patiently! I know it's slow right now, but as I'm writing more, trust me things are going to go a lot faster! Have any questions, pm me or leave a review! And let me know what your thoughts are on the story, if it's slow, if something needs to tweaked or changed. I would love to read your feedback! Have a great weekend/weeks guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I was hoping to get this out for you guys a couple days ago, but my Mac crashed again, ugh. So I ended up just buying a new one to get me by since college started back up, and had to redo this whole chapter over. So as thanks for patiently waiting my lovelies, the end of the chapter is gift! Hope you guys like it! Thank you all who reviewed! Your feedback is what keeps me going. :)**

 ***thank you Child of Moon and Dreams for catching that one misspelling. :)**

* * *

 _"Usually the most unexpected things happen at the worst_

 _times, but I daresay, those are usually the best things to happen in life."_

 _ **-**_ **Unknown**

* * *

It was nearing the end of September and the air was starting to become a little colder. Though it wouldn't have mattered to the Embry thanks to the ability of his body acting like a portable heater. Not only that, but the days were slowly starting to grow shorter, and night was becoming longer; meaning more time for the dead to play. Things may have been quiet lately, but as they saying goes, it's always quiet before the storm.

 _"You're so depressing sometimes."_ Seth whined quietly, his words forming in Embry's mind. Embry straightened up from his post, an apology already given out.

 _"Lighten up sometime dude, you can be way to serious. It's way too early for this."_ Coryn, one of the newer and younger pack members added.

 _"It's one a.m."_

 _"Exactly! It's too early man. I should be either be passed out or playing Call of Duty."_

 _"Here, here!"_

 _"Sorry, next time I'll just repeat the history of La Push like you do whenever you try to cover up when you think of how 'hot' Leah is and memories of you staring at her ass."_ Embry shot at Coryn teasingly. He let out a wolfish laugh at the protests coming from Coryn and Seth.

 _"It was one time!"_

 _"Ugh gross! Dude, my sister?! What's wrong with you?!"_

The wind brushed over Embry's fur and he got up on all four paws stretching. He turned his nose up into the air for any suspicious smells. He only caught the faded scent of the smaller pixie like Cullen and her mate. Time had passed enough for him since he last saw them feeding to do another run around the outskirts of Forks and the Cullen's residence.

 _"Seth, Coryn, you guys take the east and west side. I'll cover the north side."_ He ordered, hearing their agreements a moment later.

With a burst of energy, he took off loving the way the wind pushed against his face and the sound of his paws hitting the earth. There was something relaxing about running in his wolf form. It felt _freeing_.

He ran through the forest going past the outskirts of Forks and closer to the Cullen home. With a small gust of wind, he could catch the scents of the vampire family mingling with Jake's. He rushed past their home, going another ten miles. He stopped, panting for breath, and turned back to patrol from the north east.

 _"This is Ranger One, over. Everything looks clear, over."_

 _"This is Archer, over. Not in the danger zone yet, over."_

If there had been a moment where he could roll his eyes out of his eye sockets, it would be this exact moment.

 _"Commander, what's your status report; over."_ He could hear the seriousness in Coryn's voice over Seth's laughter in his head.

 _"Everything looks good."_

 _"Didn't catch that, over. Commander what is your status report; over."_ Seth added on, making Embry picture how he was going to hit the two idiots when he sees them.

 _"This is Commander,"_ Embry growled out knowing if he didn't cave in the two would keep it up until he did, _"everything is cl-"_

He stopped abruptly, the stench of fresh blood and smoke immediately hit his nostrils. He took in a deeper whiff and mixed in with the blood was a rotting sweet smell. _Bloodsucker_. Just as abrupt he stopped, he took off in a sprint. He followed the scent until he came up on a clearing that had obviously been used as a campsite.

" _I think I'm going to throw up guys!"_ Coryn cried out seeing the scene from Embry's eyes.

The campsite was in shambles and scattered all over the clearing. Smoke rose in the air from the fire pit. Blood coated the ground, the broken tent, trees, everything. It was like something from a B-rated gore movie.

 _"Signal the pack."_ Embry barked out, cautiously walking closer to the scene. He could smell the bloodsucker everywhere and the poor unfortunate campers, he just couldn't _see_ them. Distantly he could hear both Coryn's and Seth's howl.

He walked over the broken tent that was smeared with blood. He furrowed his brows seeing that it was covering something. Cautiously he nudged the sheet back with his nose and barked out in surprise immediately backing up. More voices filled his head suddenly, causing a quick spell of dizziness.

 _"Oh my god!"_

 _"Holy shit!"_

 _"What fuck Embry?!"_

 _"Where the hell are you?!"_

 _"Jake what's going on!?"_

 _"Emmett and Edward are heading your way. Embry be alert."_

The human head stared up at him, or it seemed like it. It was kind of hard to tell since its fucking eye sockets were _gone._ What the hell happened here?

 _Snap._

Embry turned around immediately a loud growl rumbling from his chest as he stared down at the bloodsucker staring at him. The vamp was tall, with pale tan skin and messy brown hair. Vibrant red eyes gleamed pierced through the night shining with amusement and awe. His body and clothes were bloodstained, fresh blood dripping from his chin. In his hand was the bottom torso of what might of have been another camper.

"So it _is_ true." The monster said excitedly staring at Embry with a sickening fascination. "I'd _love_ to dissect you."

Without missing a beat and a ferocious snarl, Embry took a running leap at the damn disgusting night walker. The man laughed loudly dodging, and Embry attacked again. But it was like a dance, for every attack Embry took the vampire dodged not even trying to attack. Instead he was staring at Embry's every movement in his body, as if studying him. Embry growled at him getting a little frustrated at the bloodsucker for evading and not even trying to attack. There was no opening for him to get a good bite.

 _"Embry we are coming!"_

There was collective group of howls piercing through the night causing the bloodsucker to look away from Embry and towards the sound with a look of astounded wonder. Embry took this chance to lunge and managed to get a large chunk of his leg, making him grunt with pain.

"Another time then mongrel." He hissed, backhanding Embry on the side of his head to get him to let go. This however, only made Embry bite harder to get a better grip. Just as he was going to tear the bloodsucker's leg off, the vampire slammed his leg and Embry into a nearby tree with every ounce of his strength. Embry could feel the tree begin to crack and break against him, and he let out a cry of pain effectively letting the vampire go. Taking the chance, he took off and with a loud growl Embry took after him a second later, his anger powering him into the chase.

 _"He's heading towards the highway!"_ He yelled in his mind, pushing himself to go faster despite the pain in his ribs. Judging from the pain vibrating from each breath and step, Embry figured at least one or two ribs were broken. It wouldn't stop him. There was no way he could let that damn monster get away, especially after what he did to those poor campers.

 _"Embry, watch out!"_

 _"Get out of the way!"_

He was so focused on getting the damned thing that he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. It wasn't until the cries of his brothers that he became aware. By then though, it was too late. He could hear the screeching of tires, the bright headlights flooding his vision, and then the impact of his body against metal and glass. His body tumbled over the car and landed with a hard impact against the asphalt, the force causing him to roll a couple of times. Distantly he could hear the tires still squealing and the metal crash against something else.

 _"Seth get Carlisle_ _ **now**_ _!"_

 _"Dude say something!"_

 _"Em!"_

Embry struggled to open his eyes, succeeding on the last attempt only to have blurry vision. The smell of burnt rubber, blood and death assaulted his nose. In his mind, he could hear the collective relief from his pack members at his consciousness. He narrowed his eyes seeing a blurred figure rush past him. It was the _fucking_ bloodsucker. However, he wasn't interested in Embry. Instead he seemed more occupied with whoever was in the car that rammed into the tree not too far away from where his body stopped.

 _"G-Guys."_ Embry hissed out watching as he ripped open the car door to get to whoever was in the driver's side.

 _"Calvary is here!"_

 _"Coryn wait!"_

Black spots danced around his vision as he saw a small black and white wolf jump from the trees and at the vampire. He forced his body to get up a little despite the sharp aching pain his body expelled in protest. He had to make sure that the kid would be okay.

There was a loud yelp as the vampire threw Coryn across the road and into a tree effectively knocking out the younger wolf. The leech turned back to the car, but before he could make any advancement a huge figure tackled him to the ground.

A stronger sickeningly sweet smell filled Embry's nose and there was a sudden pressure against his ribs. Embry snarled and turned his head to snap at whoever was touch.

"It's me." Edward stated and Embry stopped growling. "Carlisle is on his way."

There was a loud clash of bodies hitting each other and multiple sets of growls as the pack finally made it. Edward's head snapped up to stare at the vampire that managed to throw Emmett off him in their direction. It was staring at him and Embry in a curious way and looking back at the wrecked vehicle with an unreadable expression.

"Curious." He cocked his head looking back to stare at the two vampires siding with the wolves, a small smirk formed on his face the moment the pack moved out of the forest. "Until another time then."

The bloodsucker sprinted off and everyone immediately took off after him, the exception being Edward, Emmett, and Jake. A moment later Carlisle appeared, immediately checking on the two victims in the car. They were alive and would live, though with some painful injuries. He took out his cell to call Charlie Swan and call it in.

"Quickly, before the ambulance comes." Carlisle stated prompting Emmett to grab Embry who cried out in protest and turned to Jacob. Edward lifted Coryn up. "It'd be faster for us to do this at our home."

With a nod, the three vampires took off leaving Jake to follow after them.

 _"Seth, fall back I need you to go in detail on what happened, meet me at the Cullens."_

 _"Roger."_

Jake stopped just outside the Cullen home, a pile of clothes waiting for him at the base of a tree. He shifted back into his human form and quickly changed. He hurried into the house to check on his best friend.

Renesmee immediately stood up from her mother's side to greet him, and his heart warmed at the sight of his imprint. Her golden-brown curls bounced with her every movement as she joined his side. Her small hand took his larger one and Jake sent her a strained smile, thankful for her gesture of comfort.

There was a howl of pain, ripping Jake out from his small moment of peace and immediately he rushed towards the cause of it. Jasper appeared in front of him and with a shake of his head, "It's better if you stay out here."

"He's my brother." He growled out, about to push the blonde bloodsucker out of his way. Before he could, suddenly he felt at ease and his worry and anger slowly edging away. Before he could say anything else, Seth ran in a look of worry on his face.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Carlisle is tending to him now. The younger boy seems to be fine." Esme came in a small smile on her face. Seth's body relaxed visibly, the worry on his face disappearing. It was just for a moment because there was another howl of pain that echoed throughout the Cullen home.

Jake's hand tightened against Reneesme's though the girl showed no discomfort.

"What the hell happened out there?" Rosalie asked a frown etched on her face as she walked down the stairs with Alice trailing after.

"That's something I'd like to know. Seth," Everyone turned to the younger wolf who happened to be stuffing his face with a plate of chocolate muffins. He swallowed taking in everyone's judging stare save for Alice and Renesmee who were hiding their laughs behind their hands and Esme.

"What? I'm a nervous eater." He cried out in defense after he swallowed his mouthful of food. Jake sighed and hoped for a patience he never truly had.

"Seth, what exactly happened?"

The usually happy go lucky teen turned serious, his face paling slightly.

"You've should've seen it Jake. There was blood everywhere! Em h-he smelt the vampire and went to check it out…but he was too late. It was complete chaos – oh my god the campers Jake! He ripped them apart, and there was this head without a body! That's not the worst part, the guy was missing his _eyeballs_ – his freaking eyeballs! What kind of twisted shit is that?"

"What the hell are we dealing with?" Everyone looked at each other, all their faces showing a troubled expression.

* * *

The moment Embry regained consciousness, he felt like shit. He felt like he just got hit by a truck – which you know was pretty much what had happened. His head throbbed painfully as his eyes adjusted to the lighting in the room.

 _"You're awake!"_ Someone cried out happily in his head causing him to whine at the sharp pain the voice gave him. Why the hell was someone in his head? Wait, where is he? Why is he still in his wolf form?

A second later everything that had transpired came back at the same time making his headache hurt even more.

 _"Glad to know you're okay."_ Jared stated over the happy chatter going on through the pack link. _"Some crazy shit went down while you were recovering."_

 _"Yeah, the pack is merged again like last time!"_

 _"Wonderful."_ Embry thought sarcastically, the throbbing in his head becoming more painful with every thought that was going through his mind.

"Good to see you're doing well." Carlisle walked into the room with Edward by his side. Embry looked at him, his pack mates going silent to hear what the vampire doctor would say. "You've been in and out for the past couple days and you've recovered quite nicely considering the damage you had taken from the vampire and the run in with the car."

"They're doing okay by the way, as is the younger wolf." Edward added when he read the thought of how the victims in the car were doing when it passed through Embry's mind. Embry's shoulders sagged in relief knowing that it was his fault they got into a terrible accident.

Jake walked into the room a duffel bag hanging off his shoulders, looking like the weight was lifted off his shoulders the moment he saw his friend was awake and doing a lot better. He sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair. It's been a stressful couple of days. The damn bloodsucker keeps coming back, but manages to get away _every_ fricking time.

"I recommend he wait a day or two before shifting back into a wolf. His bones may have healed back nicely, but just as a precaution."

"Let's discuss this outside to give Embry some privacy to change." Edward suggested. Carlisle nodded walking out of the room, Edward not far behind him. Jake dropped the duffel bag in front of Embry.

"I covered with your mom Em, but we have a lot to discuss once you shift back."

Embry gave a small nod of agreement waiting for his friend to leave the room to shift back into his natural form. His body and bones ached at the shift, his head thankfully quiet from all the voices that were in his head moments ago. With a low groan, he attempted to quickly put on his clothes, his body protesting the whole time. His body was just so sore.

Throwing the empty duffle bag over his shoulder, Embry walked out of the room and followed the sounds of voices into the living room crowded by the whole Cullen family and Jake. Jake stood up from the couch giving Carlisle a word of thanks, Embry voicing his own gratitude afterwards. The two wolves said their goodbyes to the Cullens, Renesmee swearing to Bella that she'd stay with Emily and co. the whole time while she was in the Rez.

"What happened?" Embry asked the moment they stepped out of the home and into the back of Jake's Volkswagen. He could see the shared glances between Renesmee and Jake as they settled in the front from the mirror. Jake turned on the car and reversed out. He waited till he was a bit of a ways form the Cullen home, to finally tell Embry the situation.

"That bloodsucker you chased, he keeps coming back, and he keeps getting away. It's like when we had to deal with Victoria, but it's worse. While Victoria made a newborn army, this fucker leaves bodies every where - or what's left of them anyways."

Embry's mind flashed back to the human head without his eyes and the torso the bloodsucker was holding when he saw him. A cold chill ran down his spine.

"There's something here that he keeps coming back for, we have some theories but we can't be too sure."

"What are they?" Their eyes connected through the rear-view mirror for a split second making Embry even wonder if he truly wanted to know.

"When you first ran into him, the bloodsucker said he would love to dissect you. There's a very high probability that could be why he keeps coming back. We had to double the patrols, but everyone must have someone with them. We can't take the chance of him getting one of us alone, especially the younger pack members."

Other than the radio, the car was filled with a tense silence for a few minutes. Embry took in the information, anger beginning to fill him. How dare that _bloodsucker_ try to attack one of their own and _dissect_ them? That's only one theory, what could be the rest?

"How far did he get?"

"At first he was just trying to get into forks, but since last night he managed to get near the treaty line. He isn't like Victoria who had enhanced self-preservation. There's something different about him. Something dangerous."

"What are the other theories?"

"He might have once been a part of the Volturi. Carlisle remembers there had a been a time when he had heard rumors of a vampire that had been casted out from the Volturi because of his desire to _experiment_."

Embry rolled his head back to lean against the seat and closed his eyes feeling another headache form. He was usually laid back and let everything go with the flow, but this is exactly why he had been serious the other night. He _knew_ it would only be time before another enemy came before them. It was a nice break while it lasted.

"There's also another thing you should know Embry." Jake paused and wondered how he should word what he was going to say next. "The people that ran you over," Embry winced, "it was Jen and Nina."

Thankfully Jake had pulled into his home the moment he told Embry. The air in the car seemed to drop a couple of degrees.

"Wait, _what_?"

"They're okay! They were coming back from Seattle is what Brady said. He's the one who realized it was them when we circled back and he recognized it as his step-mom's car. They were released from the hospital late yesterday."

"Why do I feel like I'm not going to like what you're going to say what's next?"

All three of them got out of the car and Embry took in a deep breath, feeling like he could finally breathe better now that he was away from the Cullen home. Nothing against them, but the smell could sometimes be too much to handle. Sometimes he wondered how exactly it was that Jake and Seth managed to stand it for long periods of time.

"The vampire might be after Nina or Jen. Edward believes one of them might be a siren and that's why he keeps coming back."

Embry looked at Jake sharply not believing what he just said. There was a reason why he pushed the former away! To keep her away from this! She shouldn't be involved in something that was their burden to hold. She was the only one out of all them who would be able to actually have a normal life. He did everything he could to ensure that; even though it meant hurting her to the point where they – mostly her – avoided the other at all costs.

"Siren?"

"It's a term penned for when a vampire comes across a human whose blood smells so delicious and attractive they can't help but be drawn to that person. Like a siren's voice lured sailors to their deaths, the blood of the human lures the vampire to them. It turns out two ways, they either turn them into a vampire and become mates like how my parents did, or the vampire kills the human." Renesmee supplied softly watching multiple expressions flit across his face.

Jake pushed her behind him once his friend began to shake, and went to grab his shoulders.

"Calm down Em. It's only a possibility."

"It makes sense. You should've seen the look on his face when he went to car and the way he ripped the car door off. He looked like a desperate man who had been starved for days only to have a buffet placed in front him! That would be why it was only until last night that he attempted to get into La Push because they had been at the Forks Hospital."

" **Embry** ," Jake used his Alpha voice, making his friend straighten up immediately. It was the only thing he could do to make sure Embry didn't shift right there and then. "We _know_ that, we took precautions. Both of them will always have someone looking after them on the off chance that is why the leech keeps coming back."

"Jake, this is exactly why we did what we did to make sure she wouldn't be a part of this."

"I know Em, I know. And we will make sure that it stays like that for them both."

* * *

A couple days had passed since Embry's accident. He was finally able to shift back into his wolf form the day after he had come back home with a warning from Carlisle to take it a bit easy. Because of this he spent the last two nights taking a shift guarding that Salamander home. He wished he could be out there to catch the damn leech that kept testing them, but Jake nor Sam wanted him to just yet. He was starting to get anxious.

 _At least tonight it was a change of pace_ , he thought with a small yawn as he laid on the side of the Redtree house near Nina's bedroom window. He could hear a dog barking inside and Nina discussing something that accelerated her heart rate.

 _"Man, I wish I could be guarding Nina instead of my sister."_ Brady whined quietly in his head. Seth made an agreement wanting a chance to take a break from patrol.

 _"I think_ anyone _would want that. Your sister and brother are way to creepy and weird."_ Collin added on, a memory of the twins managing to sneak up and scare both Brady and Collin invaded the pack member's minds. Which it was an impressive feat on how they did so considering the two teens were supernatural beings.

 _"Anyways, did you guys see the game Sunday night? Maaaan, that was a good game."_

 _"Yesss! Did you see th-"_

Embry blocked out the mindless chatter in his head, watching how the light in the kitchen went on and Nina briefly appeared through the kitchen window. He watched as she rummaged through the fridge for a moment. He squinted trying to get a good look at her face. It was like she was making a face, but he couldn't tell. She disappeared and the kitchen went dark. Music soon drifted out from her room.

Embry stood up and paced around the house feeling restless. He _hated_ guarding someone. It was just so boring! Patrol could be too, but at least he got to get a good run out of it and be able to move around some.

By the time he got back to where he originally was, he heard the front door open then close and the dog inside whine. Cautiously he moved to get a good clear look of what was going on and saw Nina fully dressed for running. She stretched for a moment or two before taking off in a jog which then turned into a full out run.

Embry ran after her, making sure to stay as close as possible without being seen. He frowned wondering why the hell was she running so late especially since she had gotten out of the hospital after the wreck just a couple days ago.

The smell of saltwater hit his nose, but he brushed it off as the ocean since they were getting closer to First Beach. However, that changed the moment he heard a muffled sob.

 _I-Is she crying?_

He kept up with her, hearing a couple more muffled sobs mixed with heavy breathing. He wasn't surprised to hear her heavy breathing considering she lived about a mile or two from First Beach. But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why she was crying, especially since she was running. They ran for a little bit longer until she reached First Beach.

He stayed in the tree line and watched as she slowed to a stop and took a couple steps towards the water before bending over. He listened as she tried catch her breath from the running and crying. She sat down, her head tucked into her knees and the sobs weren't so muffled anymore.

 _"Dude, stop watching and do something!"_ Seth chastised angrily. If he had been the one watching Nina, he'd already been by her side comforting her.

 _"W-What do I do? I'm a fucking_ wolf _."_ Embry snapped back, anxiously pacing back and forth listening to her cries. He had no idea on how to handle this situation. He'd take a leech over this any day!

 _"I don't know man, maybe shift back and go up to her to see what's wrong."_ Brady added sarcastically. He didn't like knowing his step twins only friend was crying, especially when she was always nice to him and would usually get the twins off his back.

 _"What about the leech?"_ Embry whined, not liking the feeling of not knowing what to do. He heard her breath catch for a moment and he stopped pacing until he heard her sob again.

 _"We'll signal you. Dude, just go do something! Even though you guys avoid each other, you used to be best friends. She's_ my _friend, so just check on her Em!"_ Seth pleaded and that was all it took for Embry to shift back into his human form and quickly put on the shorts he had tied around his leg.

Quickly he jogged over to her, going over what he could say to her to give any sign of comfort. Ugh, she had to pick tonight (the one night where it was his shift to watch her!) to have a mental break down. Girls and their damn emotions.

"Hey, you okay?" He could feel the heat rise his neck at how stupid he sounded. Of course she wasn't okay! She was in the middle of the beach crying at one in the morning for goodness sake!

"Go away!" Was her muffled reply. Embry sighed knowing if he did just that he'd feel guilty and Seth and Brady would jump over him the minute he shifted back.

"Yeah, well I can't do that. It's late and you're crying."

"Leave me alone."

Embry sighed and sat a few feet to her left, the moonlight letting him see her clearer. An awkward silence drifted between them as he thought of something else to say. How long had it been since the two of them were this close without them actually being in a class setting? Better yet, even having a conversation. Sure, this encounter couldn't really be considered a conversation, but it was the first time, in a long time, where they said more than one or two sentences to each other.

"You..uh..you want to talk about it?" He winced and berated himself mentally. He heard her suck in a breath and could smell her sad scent mix with annoyance.

"I said, leave me alone!" She snapped bringing her head to look up at Embry, her hazel eyes clashing against his dark brown. His breath caught in his chest as he stared at her, his mind completely going blank and it felt like the world stopped spinning.

Tears were streaming down her face, snot running from her nose and down close to her lips. Her eyes were beginning to swell up and were red from the crying. Her messy brown hair stuck to her sweaty face and neck.

At that exact moment, only one word crossed through Embry's mind; _beautiful_.

 _"Excuse me?_ "

Oh shit, did he say that aloud?

* * *

 **Well guys, I hoped like it! Leave a review or pm a message on what you guys thought about this chapter or the story as whole! I struggled with knowing if I should go in this direction or not, but as I kept writing, and rewriting, these characters and my own led me to this. Trust me, there were so many alternate endings to how the imprint occurred, but it never felt right haha. Thank you for reading and until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait guys! Thank you so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews! I've been swamped with college and taking care of my little pupper after his surgery. I hope you guys like this chapter and don't worry, it'll take a while for Nina to forgive those three. I hope you guys like this chapter! If there's any mistakes, I apologize in advance. It's almost 5 in the morning when I finished writing this chapter. Enjoy :)**

 **P.S. edited and updated the chapter after I went back and realized some consistency and spelling mistakes. Originally I had put that it's been three years, when in reality it had been almost two since the boys abandoned Nina.**

* * *

 _"You learned to run from what you feel, and_

 _that's why you have nightmares. To deny_

 _is to invite madness. To accept is to control."_

\- Megan Chance

* * *

 _She could hear her heartbeat pounding over the ringing in her ears. Her mouth was suddenly dry, suffering a sudden case of cotton mouth. There a was a sharp pain coming from the right side of her head, and it hurt to breath. She was scared to open her eyes. She knew if she did, she'd see the bloody bodies of her parents._

 _It was once the ringing in her ear stopped did she realize that the horn was going off. This meant she wasn't dreaming. Then, why..?_

 _Nina opened her eyes, wincing slightly when her right eye opened only to have a liquid substance get in it. She squinted, keep her right eye closed and looked to her left to see Jen out cold, her head resting against the wheel with blood dripping down from her forehead._

 _No this was definitely_ not _a dream._

 _Before she could act, she heard the screeching sound of metal being pulled apart. She shut eyes tightly, the sound hurting her already pounding head. She opened her left eye, her vision blurry from squeezing it too tight, and met a pair of blood red eyes._

 _Her breath caught in her throat, the hairs on the back of her neck stood immediately, and she blinked, but the man with glowing red eyes were gone. She gave a small sigh of relief, resting her head against the head rest, trying desperately to stay calm._

 _Suddenly, the passenger door was torn open, and Nina turned to fast, whiplash hitting her oh so painfully. Before she could even do anything, she was being ripped out her seat, her eyes drowning in the blood red eyes._

 _A scream tore out of her throat, but it was futile because the beautiful man lunged straight forward for her. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited. After a few moments of nothing, she slowly opened her eyes, and felt her heart stop._

 _She was upside down in the back-passenger seat and from the corner of her eye she could see snow falling at an alarming rate. The smell of gasoline hit her nose, and distantly she could hear the sirens getting louder by the second. But it didn't matter. They'd never make it in time._

 _"Mom," She croaked, trying desperately to wiggle out of her seatbelt, only for her to body scream at her in pain, "Dad!"_

 _"Wake up, please wake up!" She cried out desperately, her eyes looking up into the rearview mirror. The grisly sight of her parents' bloody body made her cry out. She tried reaching out with her right arm, only to feel an insane amount of pain._

 _Suddenly she could hear the honking of a horn and a screech of tires. A bright light hit the corners of her eyes and she turned seeing the bright yellow headlights get closer._

 _'No, no, no." She turned back to face her parents, her arm reaching out to her mother and she squeezed her eyes tightly, tears escaping rapidly. "NO!"_

Nina sat up fast, taking in deep breaths as she could feel the cold sweat run down the sides of her face. The adrenaline was pumping through her veins, and with a quick glance at the clock, she knew wouldn't be able to sleep for the rest of the night. She groaned, putting her head in her hands at the nightmare that been reoccurring since her accident a week and a half ago.

She reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her thick owlish glasses and put them on. She took deep breaths to calm down her racing heart and to stop the tears that were pooling in her eyes. She wiped at them furiously, trying desperately to push the memory into the back of her mind.

The room felt like it was starting to close in, and her breath hitched. She had to get out. She _needed_ to get away from here. Anywhere would do.

Without another thought, Nina immediately threw the confining covers off her and hurried up to change. She heard the crackled of thunder, but didn't care as she hurriedly put on some grey sweats and threw on a black under armour long sleeve.

She slipped on her shoes, almost tripping over Otto in the process. He barked at her happily, his tail wagging like crazy. He stretched for a moment, letting out a huge yawn.

"Not this time baby." She whispered patting his head before quickly putting her hair in a messy bun. She switched her glasses for her contacts and grabbed her IPod from the nightstand.

Together, they made their way to the front door, where Nina gently pushed Otto back into the house. He let out a whine, and she shushed him with a small promise she'd be back soon. She put in her earbuds and pressed play, putting her IPod into the pocket of her sweats. The song ' _Goodbye Apathy_ ' by _One Republic_ began to play in her ear as she did a couple stretches.

The memory of her waking up alone in the hospital flashed in her minds, and the tears started to rise again. She shook her head and did what she always did best when she refused to face anything. Nina ran.

And ran.

And ran.

Away from her memories, away from her problems, away from her home.

She just wanted to be _free,_ and for just a foolish moment she thought she was free from the memories. Yet, all the car accident did was bring up the very memories she had buried deeply in her mind.

Nina let out a grunt of frustration and pushed herself to go faster. She let the feeling of the cool moist air hitting her skin wash over her as she took in a quick breath. Soon, her mind was consumed by the sound of hershort breaths, the pounding of her feet against the earth, the occasional clash of thunder, and the music in her ears.

The sight of First Beach was a welcomed sight, and Nina slowed to jog. Her hands went up and clasped behind her neck as she focused on getting her breathing back to a normal rhythm. Slowly, she made her way closer to where the waves angrily connected with the earth. The tides though, were beginning to rise, so she stopped and sat down a safer distance away from the water.

With a small groan, she laid sprawled on her back, one earbud falling out in the process, and stared at the black clouds. She closed her eyes taking in a deep breath, her mind thankfully blank for the moment.

Peace then came. It had been so long when she had felt so peaceful. Usually she would be worried about school, her failing relationship with Zach, the upcoming anniversary of her parent's death, and even about Asher. But right now, in this moment, she _lived_. The feeling of cool sand, the sound of crashing waves and thunder, the smell of rain, and the music in her ears were the only thing that were holding her down to the earth. Nothing could shatter this moment for her.

"We have _got_ to stop meeting like this."

Except for that.

"Go away." She replied not bothering to open her eyes. She recognized that voice. It had been a constant annoyance since a couple days ago on this very beach, eerily around the same time of night.

"Yeah, well that would be rude of me." She heard the rustle of clothes as Embry plopped down next to her.

"Didn't stop you the last couple nights Call." She shot back finally opening her eyes to look at him, and leaned up with her arms supporting her. "Seriously, it's about to rain and again you're not wearing a shirt."

"This coming from the girl who is once again running to the beach in the middle of the night. There's dangerous people out here right now."

Nina gave a mock gasp of surprise, planting her right hand over her heart. With a little bit of effort, she pushed herself halfway up and turned to face Embry. Their eyes instantly connected and there was an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach until Embry broke the eye contact shyly.

"Oh my gosh, you're right! I'm staring at one them of the right now." She recovered pushing the feeling away.

A small pang of hurt went through his heart, and Embry looked back at her immediately a frown on his face. Ever since the night he had imprinted on her, he kept watch over her and followed her on her run to First Beach where he attempted to make civil contact. All it ever led to were barbed words and her angrily running back to her home, and him nowhere near close to getting her to be civil with him.

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh really? I don't know. I think when your best friends with someone your whole life and they just up and leave you dry, it kinda makes them dangerous. Don't even get me started when they aren't there for you when you need them the most."

"Nina, can we just not?"

"Embry, can we just not?"

"Oh that's very mature, just mock me. You're acting like a child."

"Since I'm such a child, you can run along now and not have to deal with childish me." She had the nerve to give him a wide fake grin. Embry ran his hand through his hair in slight frustration. It was the same damn thing _every fucking night_.

"There's a possible serial killer out there, you can't just be gallivanting at the beach in the middle of the night like there is no care in the world! Especially when a storm is about to hit!"

Nina stood up with Embry copying her actions. She closed the distance between them and shoved him in act of anger. She paused for a second when the sudden physical contact between them instantly sent a jolt through her body. She passed it off as just probably too much static, but the look on Embry's face was saying something different.

"Stop acting like you care all of sudden! You haven't given a shit about me since winter break two years ago when you _abandoned_ me! I don't care if there's a serial killer or something out here! I rather take my chances with them than having to stand to be around _you_ for another second."

"Y-You don't mean that. C'mon, I'll walk you home." Embry reached for her, but Nina immediately stepped back from her, a glare on her face. He swallowed down the pain and let his outstretched hand fall back limply to his side.

"I can walk myself home thank you very much. Oh, and by the way, way to ruin my night Call." She snarled and pushed past him, their shoulders colliding against each other. Embry stared at the ground sadly, and turned around to say something, but only caught sight of her back as she ran away from him.

With a soft sigh, Embry jogged to the tree line and hurriedly took off his shorts and boxers and tied them securely on his leg and phased into a wolf. It didn't take him long to catch up with her, and he stayed running parallel to her all the way back to the Redtree home.

He tried desperately not to think about what had transpired at the beach, and he did very well in doing so. That is, until Quil had asked how it went, and everything that had just happened was at the front of his mind and played like a movie for his pack mates.

 _"Ouch."_ Jared said when the recollection of what happened at the beach passed through their mind. Embry groaned and damned the wolf telepathy for the millionth time that week.

 _"It's like ten to zero now dude."_ Paul laughed heartily enjoying the moment. There was some voicing of him being an ass, but he didn't care.

Embry whined quietly, and laid down on the ground. He watched the light in her room turn off and listened to her heart slow to constant beat.

She hated him. And she had every right to feel that way. The way he just ended things with her, even Jake and Quil, was really shitty of them. Not only that, but everything she had said was completely right. They weren't there for her when she needed them most. They had just left her high and dry and never looked back, and sadly, if it wasn't for the fact that he had imprinted on her, they would keep ignoring her.

She just didn't _understand_ though. He did it for her sake. It was to protect her from the real monsters out there! But what good did that do for him? He just _had_ to imprint on the one girl he pushed away and wanted nothing to do with him. Now how was he supposed to fix things between them when she hated his guts?

 _"Well if you ask for my opinion, I say you screw her brains out. That always works."_ Paul chirped. There was a collective group of groans through the wolf link and Embry growled faintly calling him a jackass.

 _"No Paul, Embry didn't ask you."_ Quil supplied back sourly knowing how Embry felt. It wasn't just Embry who had to get back in Nina's good graces, but him as well. He promised her after Em and Jake bailed on them, he wouldn't do that to her. Then a few weeks later he did the exact same thing.

 _"Why don't you ask Kim? They were good friends in high school, so maybe she could put in a word for you and she'll forgive you dude."_ Jared added helpfully.

Embry snorted. As if he could ask Kim to help him out with Nina and magically everything would be fixed. No way. He could fix this by himself. He didn't need any help.

* * *

Nina sighed quietly, and looked up at the celling trying to count how many tiles there were for the umpteenth time in that same hour. Somehow, someway, she ended up getting stuck watching the hunting store for the night while Asher was supposedly at college. But really, she wasn't dumb, she knew that Asher totally skipped to have a night with that bitch Cassie. Gah, did she hate that skank.

The doors bell jingled signaling someone had come in taking Nina out of her plotting of how to get that thing out of her brother's life. She brought back down the leg she had the counter, pulling out the earbud from her ear and greeted who came in. To her utter surprise, it was Kim Mooney. Another former best friend of hers.

"Nina!" Kim squealed happily, rushing around the counter to give the surprised shorter girl a hug.

"Kim, it's been a while." Nina smiled finally returning the hug after the initial shock wore off. The released each other and Kim put the bag of groceries she had in her hands on the counter.

"Tell me about it! Gosh, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!"

 _Yeah, that's cause you ditched me for Jared._ Was what she wanted to say, but she couldn't bring herself to let the words come out of her mouth. Yeah she was sour, but now that she had her own boyfriend she kind of knew the feeling of wanting to spend time with him.

"I know. How've you been?" Nina asked her mouth feeling dry. She hadn't had a decent conversation with her since high school. A glint of the light caught something shiny on Kim's left hand and Nina made an 'oh' face. "I guess the rumors were true."

Kim giggled happily, touching the ring on her left ring finger tenderly. The smile on her face became bigger and lighter.

"Yeah.." She paused, realizing what Nina had said. Her smile falling, because she had been engaged for a few months, and the girl she used to call her best friend found out from a rumor than from her. "I..I meant to tell you, I just got caught up."

Nina forced a small smile and waved it off mumbling how time can get the better of anyone.

"Picking up something for your dad?"

"Oh! No, I saw your bike outside. I heard about the at-accident and wanted to see how you were doing. Guess Asher didn't want to take any chances hmm?"

Nina rolled her eyes, remembering how since the accident he had hidden her car keys from her and swore her off from going anywhere in a car with either of the Salamander twins. He was also pretty pissed to find out she had gone to Seattle when she had told him that she was spending the night at Jen's. She would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for Jen driving like a speed demon and that bear they crashed into.

"Ugh, he's enjoying punishing me. He's been driving me and Seth to school for the past two days. It's annoying. And he talked Uncle Bobby into not letting me work, until I can be trusted again. The jerk."

"He's just worried about you is all." Kim made sure to hide her snickers behind her hand. She straightened a little bit and grabbed Nina's hands. "As am I. You are okay, right? It's been a while since the last time.."

Nina smiled gratefully giving her hands a small squeeze of appreciation. She only nodded because the tightness in her throat would give her away if she said anything.

If there was one thing she was truly grateful to Kim for, it would be how the older Quileute girl was there for her after her parent's death. She was there for her when she had finally woken up in the hospital scared and confused. She would spend the nights with her barely getting any sleep trying to comfort Nina when the nightmares would set in. And when she wasn't there, the twins took her place, and when they weren't there, Seth was always seemingly available. She would always be forever grateful for the four of them.

"Just peachy."

"Well, I'm here. I know lately, especially after I graduated I haven't been, but I'm here Neens."

An uncomfortable silence fell between them, and Nina wanted out. So she did the second best thing to get out of situations she didn't want to be in and couldn't run; she changed the subject.

"How's the wedding planning going? I bet your mom is going crazy right now."

Kim brightened up immediately and agreed wholeheartedly. She started on the rant she had been giving the other imprintees about how her mother had been taking over her wedding. Every day it was a different thing with her mom with ideas for the wedding ceremony.

They spent a good while discussing the plans about the wedding, which then led to other things. Every now and then a couple of guys from the Rez would come in and buy somethings, but that didn't deter either of the two girls who were enjoying catching up.

"Oh my god, I didn't realize how late it was. My mom's going to kill me; she wanted to pick out the music for the ceremony." Kim grabbed her bag of groceries and gave a chaste hug to Nina. She pulled away and grinned happily. "Hey, tomorrow, I'm going to get together with some of the girls to do some invitations and whatnot. I'd love for you to come with. I'll pick you up!"

Before Nina could even reply, Kim was already out the door. Nina sighed quietly and went back to the counter. She picked up her phone, surprised to see a missed call from Zach. Immediately she dialed his number and let it ring.

And ring.

And ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" A warmth spread through her chest at his voice. She sat down on the stool, nervously messing with her braid.

"Hey babe. Sorry I haven't been able to talk to you much. I've been busy."

"It's okay. I understand."

She could hear people talking in the background.

"Am I bothering you?"

"What? Nah, you're fine. I haven't talked to you in a while, and I missed your voice. Are you doing better? I would have come down to visit you, but I had my exams coming up…"

"Zach, it's okay. I told you it was."

"Did you at least get the flowers I sent you?"

"Yeah," she smiled remembering the bouquet of flowers that were waiting for her when she got home, "thank you."

Though, she didn't mention how the bouquet had baby breaths and she was allergic to them. That she would keep to herself.

"Now that my exams are over, and I have a little free time before mid-terms, I'm thinking about visiting my family. Do you think your broth – oh hold on," He began to mumble something and Nina heard a feminine giggle. Her smile instantly fell, and her stomach began to twist in a knot. "Hey babe, I gotta go. The band is about to start practicing. I love you."

"Oh, okay. I love yo–" the phone call disconnected, "-u too."

Disheartened, she sighed and wondered since their fight a few nights ago if it'd be easier to just end things. She loves him, there was no doubt about that, but ever since she visited him, he was different. He was distant from her the whole time they were together. But she wanted to keep trying. God, did she want too. He was her first love. She had to at least try.

* * *

"He's coming." Alice said somberly. Immediately the rest of the Cullen family (save for Bella and Renesmee) straightened up ready for the vampire that had been a pain in their asses lately. He was bringing too much attention.

True to her statement, a couple moments later the brunette vampire that had been terrorizing the locals of Forks and campers slowed to stop in front of him. He straightened up, tightening the black tie around his neck. Next he switched his focus to his cufflinks, paying no mind to the vampire coven in front of him nor the sounds of the wolves coming from behind to box him in.

"Well, pleasure to meet your acquaintance at last." He gave a mock bow. He looked at Carlisle and smirked. "Ah, it's been a while old friend. Of course, you probably don't remember me since I kept too myself and left early in your time with the Volturi. Well that, and I didn't want you too."

All of them shared uneasy looks. By then the wolves had showed up, each of them growling viciously and slowly inching to him like a predator about to attack its prey. But if there was one thing they were wrong about, it was the fact they thought they had the upper hand.

"I was really hoping to keep this little-known fact about me still a mystery. However, it seems the little pixie predicted my whereabouts. Honestly, I'm not that surprised. I had heard upon each of your gifts, and I must say, I'm a little sad that the half-breed and the one who can shield her mind didn't come. I'd _love_ to know exactly _how_ much of the half-breed is human and the limits of the mind barrier." He gave a chuckle.

"Jake don't!" Edward yelled at the russet colored wolf who didn't take kindly to his words and immediately lunged at him.

The vampire turned around and smirked at the sight of the huge wolf in the air headed straights towards him. Sidestepping to the left, he raised his voice a few octaves and commanded, " **Heel."**

To everyone's utter surprise, the moment Jake landed, he whined and lowered his head submissively. Not only that, but the same could be said for the pack thanks to how connected the link was with one of their alphas.

 **"Sit."**

All of them obeyed his command. The man laughed joyously, glad that the few nights he had willingly goaded the wolves were for naught.

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked tensely. This was not going good.

"I'm wounded you don't remember me, but, I'm also pleased that the effects have still lasted this long on you." He turned back to face the coven, a devilish grin on his face. "And forgive my manners for not introducing myself earlier. Frederick Hansely at your service."

"What did you do?" Edward demanded warily. He could hear the thoughts of the pack freaking out over not being able to move.

"Ah, I simply just used my gift." He looked at Edward straight in the eyes, the grin staying on his face. "You see, my gift, it's something that you can akin to compulsion, or glamour. The authors after all did get the idea from me. I'm not some mind killing machine mind you, I just get _bored_." Frederick sighed and gave a shrug.

"Emmett." Rosalie warned when Emmett shifted anxiously. This was not how they had planned it. Alice's vision only could see where he would be and the rest were blank thanks to the wolves. None of them expected him to actually have a gift.

"Instead of my eyes," He continued, waving his hands as he talked, "I use pitches in my voice to control. You see, the human brain is an interesting thing. How it reacts to pitches in a sound. My gift of ascendancy gives me the power to control someone or something with just the right pitch of my voice. Though it did take me a while to figure out what would work on the wolves."

"Now, I came for what I want. The girl. You will give her to me. Or else I will make it rain blood in this quaint little town."

"We _aren't_ giving you anyone." Carlisle stated calmly. This was different. He would remember something like this from his time in the Volturi.

"What a shame. It'd been easier if you just complied. Oh well. **Wolves attack until I'm safely away**.

He waited expectedly for his little army of wolves to tear the coven in front of him into shreds. What he wasn't expecting however, was to hear the sharp cry of pain. Immediately he turned around surprised to see the black wolf standing over Jake. Sam looked up at Frederick, his lips pulled back in a vicious snarl.

"How?" He wondered. No one could break his ascendancy. It was impossible. He knew he used the right pitch.

Immediately, all the wolves turned around, their eyes piercing through him. Frederick frowned and turned back to the coven. This wasn't what he had expected to happened. He had to regroup and find another plan.

" **You, brute, you will protect me until I've made my escape. As will you Major.** "

Emmett let out a battle cry and tackled a wolf that lunged at Frederick. The vampire then made his escape. Edward and Carlisle began to take pursuit only to be knocked by Jasper.

"Get a hold of yourself." Rosalie grunted pulling Emmett off from one of the wolves. Emmett only growled and threw her off and into a tree before running and lunging at a wolf that tried to run after Frederick.

Though, a couple of wolves did manage to get away and take chase. The rest stayed to help the Cullens with damage control as Emmett and Jasper tried desperately to keep them at bay.

It took a good while before the two renegade Cullens completely stopped. They looked confused at each other at what was happening.

Jared growled angrily at Edward, thumping his humongous paws against the ground.

"We need to get Bella. We can't risk the chance of him being able to take control of one the alphas again. We got lucky Sam was able to force the link connecting the two packs closed and knock Jake out so the ascendancy would break on Jake's pack. If Frederick can control the mind through pitch, Bella's ability will come in handy."

"I can contact Aro." Carlisle said, "See if he remembers anything about him. With his ability, there is no reason that Aro would let him go."

"Were you able to find out who he was after?" Esme asked Edward. He only shook his head. When he had mentioned the girls, he did so that when he remembered he didn't put too much focus on either. He knew about them. He knew about Renesmee.

This had to be the most dangerous foe they had to face against yet. His ability was not something to be taken lightly.

* * *

 **Well there's a little insight into the vampire from the last chapter and more into the car accident(s). Again, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't be afraid to PM me or leave a review about what you do or don't like about the chapters! I'm open to any suggestions as well. :) Have a great week guys.**

 **P.S. my boyfriend comes back from South Korea for leave in 2 weeks, so I'm hoping to have at least two chapters out because I don't know how much I'll be able to write when he's back! Keep an eye out guys ;)**

 **Also, anyone know any good betas?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, it's been a while. I know I said I was going to post two chapters before my boyfriend came, but uh, time got the best of me and I spent a wonderful three weeks with him before he went to his next station. Then I've been focusing on school. Only two finals and I'm done. Still that's no excuse for how long I've made you guys wait! I'm sorry! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, especially since it's not in either of their POV, but more from someone looking in. Let's not forget Jen is also a possible siren for Frederick, who sadly does not make an appearance in this chapter, or the next. Hmm suspicious. And you read that right, I did say next chapter. I have the next one halfway done, so expect another update soon lovelies! - BL**

 **Me:** **Thank you for leaving a review even though you don't have an account! It's much appreciated :). And yes, I love that she does that too and it actually is mentioned in here. Though how long will she keep fighting it, and what would it lead too is the real question here!**

 **Inuyashademons:** **I'm excited that he did too! It sure did take awhile, and if only poor Embry looked at her way earlier, all this trouble wouldn't have happened.**

 **Lightbabe:** **Don't worry, she will! Right now she's just uncomfortable on it due to the fact that Kim attempted to be there and that's what is holding her back. Unfortunately, not everyone has the same conflicting views as Nina. And you're right, Embry should know better! He probably thinks it's easy because of the imprinting bond, but nothing is ever easy with a Redtree. Also, since you mentioned it, the reason why Seth keeps up with her actually is explained in the next chapter, so stay tuned!**

 ** _Also here's a little history lesson and translation for one of the Quilete words that will be used in this chapter:_**

 ** _Tsikáti_** _**-**_ **Quillayute for the universe.**

 **The Quilete pray to their personal guardian (there are five guardians: hunter, warrior, whaler, shaman, and fisher), the sun, and Tsikáti. Sadly though much of their religion was lost after colonization.**

 **Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong though, and I'll readily fix it! I did a lot of research to make sure I didn't mix it up, but if I did, I'm deeply sorry!**

* * *

 _Possibly one of the hardest things is to be the one_

 _on the outside looking in._ _Simply because you can_

 _watch a wonderful story unfold right in front_

 _of you, and yet, you aren't even relevant in it at all._

\- Unknown

* * *

Jen Salamander wasn't the smartest in her class (you know, considering there was like twenty people), but she wasn't as dumb as her brother who was near dead last. Instead, she was more of a social intellectual really, than a book smart one. She picked up on things most people wouldn't have noticed or cared to look for, especially when it came to behavior. She knew there was more to this tribe under the surface than the normalcy it seemed to give off. It was a gut feeling, added on to her step-brother's sudden transformation from a lanky nerd to a well-built nerd.

 _Maybe he was bit by a radioactive spider?_ It was a thought that had come and gone from her mind multiple times when she would see the younger teen and his friends when they at their home or at First Beach where they'd plummet from the highest cliff seemingly to their deaths, like the crazed adrenaline junkies they were.

It didn't matter however, because after Brady's transformation, the teen had spent more time away from home and within the welcoming abode of Emily Young and Sam Uley. Of course John, her step-dad, had no issues with this and neither did her mother. Obviously, they hadn't heard the rumors about the man, and if they did they probably didn't care because they were too busy trying to maintain the horse ranch than to believe into the gossip of kids.

So it was a little surprising when she noticed Brady trailing after her and Greg around the house (he'd actually been home lately), as if scared that Tsikátiwas going to strike them down. A little endearing at first since they never had the chance to bond with him before, then annoying once she became aware it wasn't just him, but his annoying little friend Littlesea too. Then to add to the fact the steroid taking trio in their own grade was stalking her was pushing her over the edge; thus, it was to no surprise really, when she finally snapped at the grocery store when she noticed her brother's best friend peering at her over the magazine shelves.

Collin's eyes widen in slight fear, seeing the older slender female stomp around the shelf and towards him with a purpose. It was comical really, to see the 6'2" built teen cower in fear from the shorter and smaller older girl (she was only 5'5", but compared to him she might has well been the size of a small child). But in his defense, she looked something straight from a horror movie with long wispy black hair sticking out in different directions around her and almond shaped eyes narrowed in fury.

"Look here you little runt," Okay, so maybe Collin was far from being a runt and little, but dammit she was pissed, "I don't know what sick little fascination you and your friends cooked up and have about me, but I'm tired seeing you try and fail at stalking me."

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down so she could lean into his face. The poor wolf had no chance as he stared at her eyes in horror, hoping to all that's good in life he wouldn't imprint on the crazed Makah female. Rationally, he knew this wasn't possible since he had stared this demon down before plenty of times, but right now he wasn't thinking rationally.

"Cut the shit Littlesea, and tell my _dear_ little brother, that if you guys don't stop I _will_ maim one of you."

Jen then let go of his shirt, straightening and smoothing it out, with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Oh Jen dear, I haven't seen you since the last cookout. I hope all is well."

Collin gaped at the sudden transformation that happened in front of him as Jen took a quick step back, tucking her hair behind both ears and gave an innocent smile to his mother. She went from a demon on a rampage to a perfectly innocent angel who was just saying hi to Brady's best friend, and his mom just gobbled it up like it was Emily's peach cobbler as they chatted idly.

"I'll let my parents know," Jen smiled at Mrs. Littlesea, before turning to look at Collin with the grin on her face becoming evil, "and don't forget to pass on what I told you Collin."

With that she told them both goodbye, hearing Mrs. Littlesea compliment on how she was such a nice girl. She smirked to herself for a job well done and grabbed the basket full of snacks she had abandoned in her quest to threaten Collin.

Once paying for her things, Jen ambled out of the small grocery store, eyeing Nina who sat in the passenger seat drowning in her angst probably. The girl looked up, her almond eyes crinkling a little as she grinned, no doubt from seeing the exchange through the large windows of the store. Jen only grinned back, hurrying once the chilly air hit her.

"What'd you do to poor Collin?" Nina mused quietly, grabbing one of the bags in search for something sweet.

"Oh, nothing. Just some nice chit chat." The devious grin on Jen's face said otherwise, but Nina only shook her head in amusement. "Now let's get out of here before Asher's little sister complex senses start tingling and he finds out I kidnapped you from the safety of your house."

Nina rubbed her eyes tiredly with a small murmur of agreement, messing up her glasses that she had chosen in favor of for the day. She had another nightmare again, this time involving bears. But it didn't matter what turn her nightmares would take, it always ended the same: she would be upside with her parent's in the car trying desperately to wake them up, and soon another car would crash into them, and then she would be awake.

Jen looked at her friend from the corner of her eye, a frown marring her smooth face. She could tell by the dark purple under Nina's eyes that she hadn't been sleeping well. It reminded her of the months that had followed after the death of Nina's parents, and with guilt blooming in her chest, Jen knew that their accident must've brought back the night terrors.

Selfishly she had hoped, her friend wouldn't leave again like she had last time. She was after all the only friend Jen had care to make in the reservation, and she felt sore knowing her friend had left to Tacoma with a family friend for the summer and she was left alone with just her two brothers for company.

Her frown deepened when she spotted the grey Ford truck patiently waiting at Nina's house.

"I completely forgot," Nina groaned out with a face palm, "Kim wanted me to go over and help with the wedding."

"Kim, the one who you know, just went ghost on you?"

"Yeah the same one."

"Are you going too? Cause, I'm totes against it."

It was quiet for a moment as Jen parked into the driveway, Kim giving a grin from the inside the truck with a small enthusiastic wave. Nina returned the gesture with less gusto, and gave a deep sigh feeling conflicted.

One part of her was telling her to go because she owed it to Kim for everything she had done for her. Another part of her, was being spiteful and didn't want too because Kim had basically disappeared on her. Also, she couldn't just ditch Jen either.

"Honestly Nina, you should be saying and you can quote me, "You're right Jen, Kim was such a bitch for deserting me for her boyfriend and his creepy cult of friend's girlfriends. I can't let her get away with that, just like how I don't let the dumbass trio do it," or you know something like that."

Nina cracked a grin, watching with a quickly sinking stomach as Kim got of her truck and headed towards the jeep. Nina opened the door giving a quick greeting to her former friend.

"Hey, sorry I realized I never told you when I was coming to get you. I tried calling you, but I guess your number changed." Kim smiled sheepishly, a small tinge of red on her cheeks from embarrassment. She looked at the other occupant in the Jeep and gave a small hello, and looked back at Nina expectantly.

"It's okay, but, uh –"

"It's not a good time," Jen cut in, leaning over to look at Kim who held a surprised look, "we already had plans, and no way am I going to try and let her weasel out of it. Maybe next time, hmm?"

The red on Kim's cheeks grew in size and darker in color. Nina shot Jen an annoyed look, pushing her friend back to her side of the jeep and moved out of the car with a slam of the passenger door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you had plans, and I didn't even wait to see if you did yesterday." Kim apologized ashamedly.

"No I'm sorry, Jen didn't need to be rude like that. But," Nina took a deep breath, "I did make plans with Jen first, and Kim I don't feel comfortable going when I don't really know any of them."

"You know Rachel! And everyone else are really excited to meet you, especially Emily. It's going to be at her place actually."

Nina rubbed the back of her head nervously, she _really_ did not want to go and put herself in an awkward position. And she hadn't seen Rachel since she ran away to university the moment the diploma was in her hands. Kim continued not even noticing the slight distressed look.

"You know the guys will be by later in the night, and they're having a cookout. Embry will be there too and –"

At the mention of the guy who had been ruining her new ritual of running to First Beach at ungodly hours, Nina clenched her fists. She was already wary about going, but if _he_ was going to be there, like hell she was going to go. Kim's feelings can be damned. She didn't want to be anywhere near him nor the two idiots always around them.

"Sorry, I'm going to stop you there, but I'm not going. Especially if Call is going to be there. Also, it's getting late, you shouldn't make your friends wait. I'll see you later."

Nina turned away not even waiting for a reply, already making her way to her front door, deeply annoyed and didn't see the conflicted and surprised expression on Kim's face. Though Jen had, and watched with interest as Kim's mouth formed a small 'o', and realization flashed across her face. A small stumbled goodbye escaped her lips and Jen stared at her confusedly, wondering what realization that she had, distantly hearing Nina calling out to her. She had the biting feeling there was something going on, something that involved her friend and the sudden interest from Brady and his friends. Maybe, the interest in her wasn't in her, but the girl who she and her brother were normally attached to the hip with in both school and out.

Of course, Jen was only partly right. She didn't know that Brady and his friends were constantly watching over both her and Nina because of a dangerous vampire.

She didn't know that Nina was fated to be with a shapeshifter, one who she had expressed multiple times that she wanted nothing to do with him, and that the realization on Kim's face was because it hit her that Nina was fighting the imprint.

Because to fight the connection of imprinting was a dangerous line; it was something hardly ever talked about, because it was damn near impossible. Everyone in the pack had an inkling of what would come from it based on the memories of Sam from when he and Emily had tried to fight it, but of course that hadn't lasted long.

So with a heavy stomach, Kim drove away from the Redtree home, praying to her guardian and Tsikáti that Nina would come to her senses and stop fighting the inevitable, because it would only cause her and Embry more pain than should be necessary.

Similarly, Jen had sat next down to her friend, feeling sick to her stomach as Nina pressed play on the movie for that night, Otto splayed across her lap with a silly doggy grin on his face at the fact of being on the couch.

There was something fishy going on, she could feel it, and for some reason, in the back of her mind she just _knew_ something bad was going to happen soon and she wouldn't be able to stop it. She texted Greg to make sure he was alright and to come straight to Nina's after practice, and after a small moment of deliberation she sent one to Brady too.

* * *

"It's always raining." Jen grumbled angrily to no one in particular as she pulled into the school parking lot. Brady laughed and mentioned something about the rainiest place in Washington, while Greg mumbled about needing a date for homecoming.

"Just ask Nina, I'm su-" Jen began, only to be cut off by a loud no. She parked the Jeep, both her and Greg turning to look at Brady with mischief dancing in their whiskey colored eyes.

Brady only gulped and wished he hadn't said anything.

"Why's that?"

"Were _you_ going to ask her?"

"That's really cute Brady."

"We knew you had a crush on her!"

"I don't!" He desperately grabbed his backpack, hand already on the door handle to his escape. But he knew if he ran, and as long as they kept thinking that he was going to ask her, he'd never hear the end of it. So in a desperate attempt, he threw the first (and rightfully so) person he knew would want to take her, under the bus. And out he flew into the rain, away from his evil step-siblings, before they could even interrogate him on the matter.

"You need to ask her before he does." Jen turned to her brother, her hand gripping his arm. "If he asks her, she might actually slap– no punch! –the guy."

Greg snorted and shook off her hand in favor of grabbing his backpack from the backseat. He knew where she was getting at, but he also knew the asshole deserved it. But, he did need a date, and the one girl he wanted to go with rejected him, a fact that hurt his pride to admit.

"Ask her when he's around and can hear you guys."

"That's a little low isn't it?"

The twins stepped out of the car, Jen opening her blue polka dotted umbrella to cover them both as she considered what he said. Perhaps it was a bit low, and hey, maybe Brady was just getting back at them from their incessant teasing. But, she remembered Kim mentioning at how the guys were going to be in at Emily's later in the night, specifically mentioning Embry's name like it was a game changer.

"Just ask her."

"Fine, mom."

They had just made it to the doors of the school when they heard the low rumbling of a truck. Jen sniffed at Greg's remark, eyes trained to the small purple form coming opening the door. She let out a call to Nina, ignoring her twins whining how it hurt his ears.

From across the parking lot, they watched her perk up a bit and hurried towards them. But then she stopped suddenly and turn to look to her left. They followed her line of sight, catching Brady and his friends with the two idiots in their grade staring at her.

"What the hell.." Greg trailed off when he noticed Nina make her way towards them. "What's she doing?"

Jen didn't answer, instead she chose to step out back into the rain and rushed over to Nina. She could hear Greg's pounding steps behind her, when finally he overtook her, his long limbs reaching out to their friend, his hand catching her arm.

Jen barely heard her brother asking Nina something as she watched the dazed look on her face drop away to confusion. She turned to look at Embry and Quil, watching how the former's expression turn from – is that loving? – to angry.

"Geez Nina, are you okay?" Jen asked, her eyes trained on the two guys not far from them, watching as Quil whispered something to Embry who looked ready to tear in someone. She looped her arm through Ninas' own, bringing the umbrella over them.

"Are you sure? You don't look too good. Have you been sleeping?"

"Like a baby."

The two twins shared a disbelieving look over her head, and made their way back to the front doors. They could still feel the stares boring into their backs, and Jen dared a curious glance back to the group of guys, but they had already turned away.

"I would offer another sleepover, but I'm pretty sure I lost Asher's complete trust." Jen laughed trying to lighten up the atmosphere and take her mind off the weird things that have been happening lately.

"We should have a camping night. Friday should be good, since we have that bye game. Or we can just have a bonfire at the beach. You know what, let's just do both."

"I second that!" Jen bumped hips with Nina and let out a hearty laugh both stopping as Greg opened the school doors for them. "Besides, that gives us the rest of the week to convince big bro Ashie that you'll be safe with us again."

Nina rolled her eyes at the mention of her brother, still a little sore at how he's been treating her since the accident.

"We wouldn't have to convince him if _someone_ wasn't speeding and crashed into a bear. Who the hell crashes into a bear?" Greg shook his head in mock shame, and Jen let out an offended gasp.

Nina slipped her arm out from Jen's, smiling a little as she watched the twins bicker all the way to their lockers. Whether they knew it or not, but being around them made things easier for Nina when she would get into her moods.

The bell rang just as they made it to their lockers, and soon the halls filled up with students from each grade. She could see John terrorizing a poor eighth grader who had the misfortune of bumping into him on accident and only shook her head.

"Yeah, well at least I'm not dateless to homecoming!" Jen stuck her tongue out childishly at her brother, ignoring his mock offended expression to turn to Nina. "By the way Greg has to ask you something."

Nina looked up at Greg, a small smile on her face. Greg tried to push Jen away from them, complaining about needing privacy, too which his twin shot back he was just a dramatic idiot. This started another set of bickering before Nina cut in and Greg gave a sheepish smile.

"You know, homecoming is coming up…"

She gave an uncommitted hum, shrugging off her purple rain jacket and tossed it into her locker.

"And, I'm a shoe in to be a candidate."

With another uncommitted hum, she grabbed her Calculus folder, before turning fully to face him. She pushed the locker closed, smiling at little at the embarrassed look on his face. Her smile becoming bigger at Jen's shaking form, her hands covering her mouth to stop the laughter that was threatening to come out.

"Be my date?"

 **WHAM!**

All three of them jumped at the loud sound of someone hitting the lockers. Greg and Jen turned around while Nina took a step to the side and leaned out to look over from their sides.

To their surprise. Embry was staring at them angrily, a clearly dented locker being the poor victim of his anger. Quil quickly grabbed him and tried to haul him out of the hallway.

"Did he..did he just dent that locker? What the hell kind of steroids is he taking?" Jen gaped at the lightly dented locker. Her eyes going from Embry's form being dragged into the bathroom and the dented locker. She frowned and began to store it into the back of mind, knowing it had to do with Greg asking Nina to homecoming.

"Okaay," Greg drawled out feeling a bit unsettled, "that definitely should go on the wall of weird."

Nina rolled her eyes at the Smallville reference, pushing up her glasses that had started to fall down the bridge of her nose. She hugged her folder to her chest ready to go, and together they made their way to class.

"Tell me about it. Anyways, I thought you were going to ask Arianna."

"Well, you see, I figured why not go with my best friend in the whole wide world? The one who will be there with me through thick and thin?"

"She shot you down didn't she?"

"Totally shot me down with no mercy and left me to drown in bloody embarrassment."

"It was rather glorious moment if you ask me."

"No one asked you!"

"I'll think about it."

"Ninaaaaa! Don't leave me dateless! Everyone already knows she rejected me. I _can't_ just show up without a date. Please?" He widened his whiskey colored eyes, a pout on his face. A face him and Jen perfected to use against their mother. It had a hundred percent success rate.

"Ugh, don't look at me like that. That's how Otto looks at me when I cook bacon and he wants some..." his eyes widen more with a slight tremble added to his pout, "Argh, fine you jerk. I'll go."

Again, a hundred percent success rate.

"See you at lunch, Nina. You're the best!" He had the nerve to ruffle her hair and she batted at his hands in mock anger. He only grinned at her and headed into his Algebra 2 class. She turned to Jen, who smiled at her and said the same.

Nina puffed out her cheeks slightly and went into the class across from theirs. She really didn't want to go to homecoming. But, there was no way she could tell him no when he pulled that face on her. She just hoped Zach wouldn't mind too much when she mentioned it to him.

With a quiet sigh, Jen turned to head into the classroom after her brother, seeing a now calm (well more like less angry) Embry and Quil farther down the hall, heading her way. She looked down and made a show of swinging her backpack upfront to rummage through it and strained her ears to hear what they were saying.

"Quil, I'm fine. You can trust me man." _Trust me to go find and throttle a certain Salamander twin_. Embry finished in his head, glaring angrily at nothing in particular.

"Em, you downright wanted to kill Greg five seconds ago just because he asked Nina to homecoming." Quil snorted, finding it slightly funny how Embry's face looked like he ate a sour lemon the moment Greg asked Nina to be his date.

Jen blanched at what she heard, her head instantly shooting up to stare at them. Quil's eyes met hers, and he pulled Embry to a stop. Deciding that she didn't feel like being on the angry end of the guy who _dented_ a metal locker, she broke eye contact with Quil, and hurried into class.

Quil sighed and turned to look at Embry, "See, maybe we should sit today out. We don't need you to go all teen wolf over Salamander's ass in the middle of Alg– wait you should totally do that so we don't have to turn in our homework today."

"I'm fine Quil." He snapped though it was far from the truth. Quil brought up both his hands in mock surrender knowing it'd be better to let Embry sort himself out.

Embry and the wolf inside him growled slightly in displeasure. He couldn't believe that Greg had the guts to ask out _his_ Nina to homecoming. What if he planned to ask her? Did he want to ask her? Well _no_ , but if she ever mentioned that she wanted to go, he would have gladly taken her. The wolf part of him demanded that he go up to the other male and assert his dominance, and show that the female was _his_ mate.

Of course, he couldn't exactly do that to his classmate in a room full of other students. So when they finally made their way into Algebra 2, Embry settled for glaring at the back of Greg's head as he flirted shamelessly with Arianna throughout the class period. Which only served to piss him off even more, and make Quil damn near skittish.

First, he had the nerve to ask out his imprint, and now the bastard was flirting with some other girl! Was Nina not _good enough_ for the football player? Of _course_ she was, in fact she was way out of his league! But, for him to ask her out and then go around and flirt with another girl? It was downright insulting.

* * *

Nina shifted uncomfortably under Jen's scrutinizing stare. She didn't know what had happened during the last few periods before lunch, but something had changed her friend's behavior. It was like she was staring at her trying to find something. Her every moment was being watched and frankly, she was getting tired of it. She just wanted to eat her peaches in peace dang it.

Not only that, but Greg had lunch tutorials, so he wasn't there to help (more likely worsen) Nina's uncomfortable situation.

Jen only stared at her a few seconds more, turning to look at the table where her step-brother and his friends laughed loudly. Of course, it wasn't her brother was the unlucky victim of her unnerving gaze, instead she stared at Embry, Quil's words playing like a broken record in her head.

It just made no sense. None of it made sense. Those guys particularly _abandoned_ her, and now one of them is pissed off because Greg asked Nina out?

 _Were they replaced by aliens?_ Jen frowned at her thoughts, knowing that didn't make any sense either. A low groan escaped her lips at the headache that had formed slowly from the confusing situation. Was there something going on between the two that her and Greg didn't know about? Was that why she reacted so strongly when she heard Embry's name and then Kim made sure to specifically mention him.

Unless, Jen tore her eyes away from the table to look back at Nina. Her eyes narrowed at her friend, a frown marring her features, "You're hiding something!"

Nina choked on her peaches, letting out a strained what.

"You're hiding something from me. Spill it!"

"I'm not hiding anything from you!"

"Liar! Tell me the truth!"

"About what?"

"You know! Now tell me!"

Nina groaned, placing her head in hands. She didn't know what the hell Jen was demanding to know. She just wanted to enjoy her peaches in peace, and it didn't help that by now the whole cafeteria was staring at them. Of course, Jen didn't care, she just wanted her answers.

"What are you talking about? And lower you voice dammit, everyone is staring."

"You and Embry; what the hell is going on between you guys?!"

Nina gaped at her wondering what she was talking about. Nothing was going on. Well…there were the times when he'd appear out of nowhere when she would run to the beach, but that doesn't mean anything was going on. If anything, she'd been nothing but hostile when he would try talking to her.

"Nothing is going on."

"Stop lying to me."

"Look it's really nothing okay. Just take my word for it."

But it wasn't nothing and they both knew it. Nina would still run to the beach in the middle of the night, Embry had yet to not show up and keep her company (though unwillingly on her side). She just didn't want to let that fact be known yet.

And Jen knew she was hiding something. They were best friends. It just kind of hurt that she wasn't going to just tell her what was going on. So if she wasn't going to tell her, then she would find out by her means. It would've been a whole lot easier though, if Nina had just confessed to her what was really going on, but of course she was too stubborn.

Jen finally relented, ignoring her brother's concerned gaze when he finally joined them later during lunch. He could feel then tense atmosphere between them, and spent the rest of lunch trying to lighten it up. He failed of course, he just wished he knew what had happened and why his twin kept glaring from the table to Nina then to Embry, and repeat.

 _Women._ He shrugged it off wanting nothing to do with whatever Jen was probably scheming about and Nina brooding. Whatever was going on between them would fix itself. Maybe they were both on shark week or something. He shuddered at the thought. _Gross_.

* * *

 **Jealous Embry = Cute Embry...to an extent guys!**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter! Don't forget to review/PM and tell me what you think of this chapter or any suggestions on anything! I'm still looking for a beta reader if anyone has any suggestions or wants to beta for me :)**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter in Tidal Waves!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys, I'm so sorry I took so long on this! I did have a plan for this and more than half of it written, but as it didn't go the way I felt like it should go and ended up rewriting it multiple times. This chapter is probably the closest I can get to feeling a little satisfied at how it turned out. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter much more than I did writing it! - BL**

* * *

 _"We often find that denial is the easiest_

 _step for us to accept when facing something we_

 _would much rather ignore. Yet, it's acceptance that really_

 _frees and heals the soul from whatever plagues us."_

 _-_ Anon

* * *

 _"_ _You and Embry; what the hell is going on between you guys?!"_

Nina frowned, shoving her hands into her pockets as she glared at the ground. She could feel the leash in her hand tug slightly as Otto moved to sniff a tree just out of their range. With a soft sigh, she moved from her spot and closer to the tree he wanted access too.

 _"_ _You and Embry; what the hell is going on between you guys?!"_

 _Nothing is going on_. She thought angrily as the pair began to continue their walk down the hiking path. But, even she knew that was somewhat a lie. Things had changed the moment he had went to check on her that night she broke down at the beach. Every night she had gone Embry would show up without fail. Sometimes they would sit in a slightly awkward silence, and other times the conversations he'd tried to start would just end up with her storming off.

Honestly, it bothered her deep down that suddenly he was showing an interest in their old friendship again. _Why now?_ That was a question that had started to run through her head more often thanks to his unwelcomed company by her side at the beach.

Though, ever since Jen's accusation, Nina could only lie to her friend and herself. There was a reason she had been avoiding running to the beach since their fight, and how she avoided both parties involved at school. She was grateful that in her art class, the seats they had sat down in on the first week of school had become their assigned seats for the rest of school year. It didn't stop Embry's unnerving stare when she either showed up late or early to class just to avoid seeing him.

Otto tugged against the leash, wanting to resume their walk now that he had sniffed the area to his heart's content. She easily complied to his request, moving slowly to let him wander as far as the retractable leash would allow him.

Nina pulled out her phone from her jacket pocket, checking to see if she had any new messages, only to see she had just one from Greg. With a soft disappointed sigh, she put her phone up knowing that she knew better than to get her hopes up.

"I don't think I can do this much longer." She murmured to herself, running her hand through her hair. She grimaced at the feel of its greasiness, making a small note to change her shampoo and conditioner the next time she went shopping.

Her mind wandered to the two people she had wished would talk to her. Jen, she could easily placate by telling her whatever she needed to hear, the thing is, Nina didn't know exactly what _that_ was. How could she explain the odd situation between her and Embry, when she herself didn't even understand it? Maybe, just apologizing to Jen and explain about the bizarre night Embry showed up would be enough to calm her down and everything would finally go back to normal between them.

Zach on the other hand, that was a completely different matter. She was growing tired of waiting for a call or text from him. Nina understood that his studies came first, it was something he had made sure to tell her when they had decided to go ahead and try a long-distance relationship. Yet that didn't mean he could just ignore her, and talk to her whenever he felt like it. Even when she had gone to visit the day of her accident, it ended up with her staying in the dorm as he worked on whatever homework he had for the weekend.

There's a saying that distance makes the heart grow fonder, and perhaps for others it's true. Though Nina knew deep down it wasn't for her; all that was growing was an emptiness, and she could no longer ignore it, not anymore.

It scared her truthfully, that toying with idea of letting go was starting to become more welcoming thought than before. Just the thought of trying to keep holding on had made her stomach constrict and squirm uncomfortably.

If Jen was there, she would easily tell Nina to just suck it up and end it already. She would be there as encouragement and support as she helped Nina finalize her decision on what to do. Easily, Jen could make her feel better about it all, because it's Jen. Her best friend who other than Greg, probably knew her better than she did. If anything, she should ask Greg instead, he was more understanding and empathetic than his twin.

Nina pulled out her phone, biting her lip as she texted her friend to meet her later that day. Hopefully, Jen would be in a forgiving mood and the two could make up with the help of Greg. She missed her best friends.

* * *

Embry ran his hand down his face tiredly, stomach grumbling angrily at him as the scents from the diner invaded his sensitive nose the moment he opened his truck door. He could already see through the windows of the diner that the last person he had wanted to see was now waiting for him in one of the booths. If it wasn't for the fact he had mentioned Nina, Embry wouldn't have bothered to come meet him.

With a deep sigh to calm the agitated wolf inside, Embry walked into the diner, ignoring the cheerful smile sent his way and sat himself in front of Greg Salamander with a glower. This only made Greg's smile widen, his eyes holding a mischievous tint to them.

"Now this is a day I didn't think would ever come; Embry Call sitting in front of me willingly!" He laughed loudly, the sound grating on Embry's nerves.

"Oh cut the crap Salamander," he snarled, his wolf getting the better of him, "what do you really want? Brady said it was important."

Before Greg could reply, the waitress came over to their table, placing a hamburger basket in front of him. The smell caused Embry's stomach to rumble loudly, making him blush slightly as Greg snickered at him. Sending a warning glare at Greg, Embry gave his order to the waitress.

"Well," Greg began, shoving a fry into his mouth, "in a way it is. It was either face me or my sister, and I wouldn't wish that evil on anyone." Embry rolled his eyes at the mention of his sister who Collin would say was a demon, and recount the memories of her in a dramatic manner. "Jen is as stubborn as she is dramatic – which is saying a lot - so as much as she likes to blow up everything, there's always some truth to it."

Embry gave a small thanks to the waitress when she placed his drink down. He rose an eyebrow at Greg, wanting him to get to the point fast. It was one thing to grate on shapeshifter's nerves, it was another to grate on a _hungry_ shapeshifter's nerves.

"Long story short, my little group had a little fallout because of _you_." Greg snorted at the incredulous look Embry shot him, taking a long sip from his tea. "I know right, of all the guys in school, you would be the one guy they fight over."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Embry glared, his temper flaring slightly when Greg laughed at him. He gripped the edge of the table, knowing if he let his temper get the better of him, it wouldn't end well at all.

"Right, right. It's not what you think," Greg took a bite out his hamburger, chewing slowly as he grabbed a handful of fries, "Jen doesn't give two shits about you, but she does about Nina. Now she has it in her head that there's something going on between you two. Ridiculous, right?"

Embry froze, not liking where this conversation was heading. If he had any chance to make things right with Nina, it would fail if either of the Salamander twins were against him. After all, they were the ones to replace them when the boys had shifted and turned away from her.

"If anything, I thought it would be Seth Nina would end up with eventually." Greg looked Embry in the eyes, whiskey eyes studying the looks of anger and jealousy flash through Embry's face, until it finally settled to impassive. "After all, Nina wants nothing to do with you," a flash of hurt, "and she does have a boyfriend." There it was, a look of shock that fell into sadness, before fading away.

" _W-What_?" Embry breathed out, feeling as if Paul had just punched him the gut. Inside, he could feel his wolf howling in pain at the revelation. He barely registered the fact this his food had finally came and been sat down right in front of him. Instead, the words echoed in his head.

"You know, for someone who doesn't care about Nina, you sure have some intense reactions." Greg hummed, taking another long sip of his drink, breaking Embry from his daze. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he shoved another handful of fries into his mouth as he pulled out his phone. With a frown, he waved the waitress over asking for a to-go box just as Embry finally realized the claim he had just made against him.

" _I do care about her!_ " Embry retaliated, angry that he dared to say that he didn't care about his imprint. Of course, he cared about her! He was going insane, and barely sleeping since Sunday because she has been avoiding him. All he wanted was to talk to her again, regardless if she took bared her teeth at him.

"Really?" Greg rose a brow, giving a small thanks to the waitress when she handed him the to-go container. "Because it doesn't feel like it. I bet you thought that Nina would happily welcome you back the moment you so much as looked at her." Embry winced, knowing that in a way he was right.

"Seriously Call, she was heartbroken the moment all three of you left her. Even more so when none of you were there when her parents died. You want to know why she's able to stand Seth more than any of you? Because he was _there_ for her, just like she was for him when his father died. They bonded, and got through it _together_. Did you even know that every Sunday they have a movie night? That whenever either of them were sick, they would take care of each other? Do you even know who she is now? She's not the girl you abandoned two years ago, and then the nerve you have to come back out of nowhere thinking she'd forgive you on the spot."

They locked eyes, and Embry could see the fiery anger in his gaze, burning away at the playfulness that once was there. "I may not know the truth of what's going on between you two, but I do know it's interfering with our relationship. You messed it up Call so _you_ better fix it!"

"What do you expect me to do?"

"I don't know man, maybe apologize for one? Acknowledge that what you and your friends did to her was shitty? I don't care, but if my sister and Nina keep fighting over you, I _will_ kick your ass." Greg took another long sip of his tea, ignoring Embry's heavy gaze on him. "Seriously dude, if you cared for her at all then you wouldn't have come back into her life thinking that everything would work out smoothly; that's called being an entitled asshole."

"How do I fix it?"

Greg snorted, shaking his head at Embry. "I'm not fixing your relationship with her for you Call. In fact, I'd prefer it if you didn't try making things up with her, because really, you _don't_ deserve her. I don't know why you choose now to try and get back in her life, but she deserves better than some shitty ex-friend trying to act like everything was normal between them after two years of acting like she didn't exist. Get over yourself; selfish prick."

Throwing a couple bills on the table, Greg grabbed his things and left Embry to his thoughts. With a soft groan, Embry pushed away his food from him, stomach lurching at the smell, He knew Greg was right. He actually believed that he could manage to fix things with Nina by himself and he did it so carelessly. It's no wonder she had avoided him and could barely look at him.

If it wasn't for the fact that he imprinted on her, he would've gone on with his life easily ignoring her. It's only because of the imprinting connection that he's even trying to fix things with her. How selfish of him. That shouldn't be why he wanted to fix things with her. What a such a shallow reason.

Embry called the waitress over, pulling his wallet out. He needed to tell her. He needed to fix things with her. Not because she was imprint, but because she was his best friend for years. He needed to apologize to her. Even if it'd be awhile until he told her the truth, she deserved his apology no matter how over-due it was, because he was _wrong_ with how he ended things. He did it because it was the easy way out for him, and he _knows_ she deserved much more than that. It doesn't matter if she doesn't forgive him easily or at all for how he treated her. He can't change the past, but he can try and fix the present, not for him, but for her.

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts?" Greg couldn't help the shit-eating grin on his face when he heard the low groan escape from Nina. He threw a couple of popcorn kernels from his side of the couch at her, laughing as she used one of the couch pillows for a shield.

"You _did not_ just make that pun." Nina mumbled out from the pillow she buried her face into, peeking to see if he had any more 'ammo' in his hands.

"Oh c'mon _Penina_ ," Greg stressed her name, mirth dancing in his whiskey orbs, "I just asked a simple question."

"I knew I should've never have let Asher tell you my full name." Nina shook her head, looking up to her ceiling wondering if he'd ever let it go.

He would not.

"Well, if it helps, it was _worth every penny_ to find out your full name."

"Oh my – if you don't stop, I swear I will smother you with this pillow!'

Greg laughed, defending himself weakly at the pillow thrown his way. "You wouldn't! You'd miss me otherwise. We both know I'm your favorite twin."

"Mmm, I don't know about that." She hummed out mischievously, raising her hands to catch the pillow thrown back at her. "Talking about twins…"

"She's still mad at you. I don't get why you guys are fighting – over Embry of all people – but I'm really bummed because we had planned to have a bonfire or camp out tonight."

"It's just she thinks there's something going on with Embry…but there's not." Nina sighed shifting to look at the movie playing forgotten in the background. "I don't even know where she got that idea."

"Oh that's Brady's fault." Greg admitted with no shame in throwing Brady under the bus. "He's the one that said Embry wanted to take you to homecoming. Then Jen overheard Quil and Embry mentioning how said guy got super angry about me asking you."

Nina gaped for a moment, trying to see if Makah native was trying to play a joke on her. Greg just shrugged stuffing his face a handful of popcorn.

"That's not funny Greg." She glared at him and he shrugged at her, "Well it's not meant to be."

"I don't – I just – what?"

"You're not going to stand me up for Call, right? You know I don't do rejection well." He teased nudging her leg with his foot. She swatted at him playfully, shaking her head at how he could find something like this humorous, but she couldn't help the grin on her face.

"Well, according to your sister, I'm more than likely secretly in love with him and we've been having this hot passionate affair for a while now. So, I'm going to say that's a yes from me."

"Ouch, right in the heart Penina. I can't live without you!" He grabbed at his chest, making a choking sound before finally proceeding to flop over her and "die". She laughed pushing him off her, smirking at the small cry of protest as he started to fall off the couch.

"Seriously though, is there any reason as to why he's doing this? I swear if this is just a cruel prank I _will_ kick his ass, or at least try too."

"Confession time?" Nina asked a little nervously as Greg straightened up, settling himself back onto the couch a frown on his face. Why did he get the feeling like he wasn't going to like what he heard next?

"Confession time."

"I don't even know where to begin," she took a deep breath before slowly exhaling, "I guess from the beginning – if you could even call it that."

"Ever since the accident I haven't been sleeping too well. I keep having nightmares, sometimes it's about.. _that_ time, when Jen hit that bear, or a mix of both. Well you know how I've told you how running helps me clear my mind, right? Well…um..I've taken to running at night when I can't sleep – yes I know it's dangerous, so don't look at me like that! – and I run to First Beach and I'll sit there before finally running back. I don't know why or how, but one night Embry showed up –"

"Ooh, is this where you begin to have hot sex on the beach?" Greg cut in, suggestively raising his eyebrows. Nina flushed leaning across the couch to smack Greg's arm. He laughed at her, "It's a joke! Please go on, it's getting juicy."

"Anyways, one night he shows up out of the blue –I don't know if he feels guilty or that he owes me – but ever since, every time I wound up at First Beach, he'd show up and try to talk to me. But I've been rude to him, so I don't see how that'll make him want to ask me to homecoming or get mad at the fact that you had asked me."

"I feel like I'm going crazy! It doesn't make sense – I don't know why he just all of sudden pops back into my life. And then Jen has it in her head that something's going on between us, but there isn't!" Nina exclaimed heatedly throwing her hands into the air in frustration. Tears prickled at the edges of her eyes, but she refused to let herself cry out anger.

"Do you want him– them back?" Greg asked her seriously, and when seeing her open her mouth to retort, he quickly added, "Nina, stop and think for a moment, do you really want these guys back in your life? Because let's face it, they come in a pack – forgive one you have to forgive the other two."

"My honest opinion – I think those guys are trash for what they did to you, and I understand that there's a lot history with you guys. Not only that, but Jake is your cousin. I can see how you'd want to forgive them, but I don't think you should. That doesn't mean I'm going to get mad or try to stop you if you decide that forgiving them is what you want to do. Just know it'll take a lot for me to even trust those guys around you!"

"Greg, I…" Nina faltered wondering why the next words she wanted to say were so hard to sound out. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she said the next words out her mouth with a strong conviction. " _I don't want him or them back_."

Nina winced at the sharp pain she felt in her chest right after her declaration. If she closed her eyes and tried to describe the pain, it would be as if something inside of her cracked the moment she decided on those terms.

Greg didn't miss her reaction, looking back to the movie for a moment, his stomach twisting it slightly.

"Then let's make our duo a trio again!" Greg forcibly grinned happily at her pretending not to notice the confused troubled expression on Nina's face. He pulled out his phone, more than glad that everything would work out itself once his twin joined them.

For Greg, all that mattered to him was the happiness from the one's he cared about the most. Which is why he had met with Embry to drill into him about what he had cause between his other half and best friend. And now, seeing her reaction to her declaration, he knew the old wound left from the guys had still lay open. She may believe that not wanting them back in her life was something she wanted, but Greg couldn't make himself believe it anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I really want to thank everyone who has reviewed, dm'd me, favorited, and followed this story! It really means a lot to read your guys views on this story :). I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and continue to give me your support! - BL**

* * *

 _"It always more likely_ _that_ _the wisest_

 _choice_ _for everyone, will not always be_

 _the best choice of interest for everyone."_

\- Darly S.

* * *

"You're sure you can't see anything?" Jake asked Alice, a frown on his face. The pixie-like vampire only shook her head at him. He shifted restlessly on the couch, before deciding pacing around the Cullen living room helped him better calm his nerves.

"No, my visions already have holes in them because the wolves are involved. Not only that, but it's almost like he's hiding from me, taking advantage of the blind spots I have – which is impossible, because there's no way he should know about that."

"He wouldn't just leave." Edward piped in, hearing the thoughts in Jacob's head. "It's near impossible to resist the call of a siren."

"It was a bit easier for me with Bella due to my diet, but this a vampire that easily partakes in live drinking. It would be hard for him to show any restraint."

"That doesn't explain why he just suddenly disappeared without a trace!" Jake snapped angrily, growling at the thought of the blood sucker who had been causing chaos since the moment he came to Forks.

"Has Aro said anything?" Alice asked Carlisle, gold eyes snapping to him the moment he stepped into the room.

"I don't know what Frederick did, but the information Aro was willing to give me is what we already know. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was almost afraid of him. This possibly could be because of his power to control someone, and how easily Aro could be disposed of without a second thought if Frederick so wished it. It's no wonder the Volturi hasn't tried to exterminate him with how facile they could be under his control. This could explain Aro's fascination with Bella's ability to shield the mind from mental powers since she can essentially render Frederick's ability useless."

"It doesn't help that we still don't know which girl has the blood that calls to him either." Esme added, placing a plate of chocolate chips on the coffee table. Immediately Jacob grabbed one, shoving it into his mouth for some type of distraction against his fear that Nina is the one the leech was after.

"It's because he's toying with us." Edward frowned crossing his arms as he sat against the sofa's arm rest. "He was testing to see how well our defenses are, which is why him being gone is so worrying. Each attempt to get into La Push was at different angles with no set pattern to it. It's hard to determine which girl calls him or even what path will lead to them."

"He's treating this like a game!" Jake spat angrily, grinding his teeth. "It's like he's a step ahead of us."

"That's because he is." Carlisle replied, eyebrows furrowed in thought, hand cupping his chin. "This is a game to him, and he knows by leaving us guessing which girl he wants, it splits our strength in half. We need to figure out which one it is before he takes action of whatever kind of plan he has thought of by now."

"Edward, was there any clue that he could've let slip the times you encountered him?"

"No. His mind is eerily calm and settled like the calm before a storm. And even if he thinks of his siren, he takes care not to focus on just one of the girls. It's…infuriating how he easily is counteracting each of our own abilities except for Bella's."

"For all we know," Jasper added in as he reached out to calm Jake down, "he could be trying to find a way around that too."

Feeling calmer now, Jake stopped pacing back and forth, a sigh escaping from him. "So what? We just wait until he attacks again?"

"Or we could just use one of the girls as bait to lure him out." Rosalie suggested from the top of the stairs. In a blink of an eye, she stood next to Edward, ignoring the glare Jake was giving her.

"You can't be serious!"

"It's not like they'll be alone. The problem is not knowing which girl it is that he's after. If we can use one as bait, then we'll find out soon enough."

"No way! That's insane! Nina is an imprintee, and that makes her automatically part of the pack. And Jen is just a normal girl. Do you know how dangerous that is for either of them? We're supposed to _protect_ them, not put them in even more danger by dangling them in front of a crazed blood sucker like candy!"

"Then have fun playing the guessing game, while Frederick manages to snatch the one he wants because we're running around in circles." Rosalie shrugged as if she could care less about gravity of her statement.

"It doesn't matter." Jake grounded out, "Nina is an imprint, and if anything were to happen to her then –"

"Fine, then let the other girl be the bait."

"Are-Are you kidding me?! What the hell is wrong with you? There's no way any of you could be considering this!"

"We're not." Carlisle cut in, sending Rosalie a warning glance. "It's too much of a risk and danger for either girl to use one as bait. We'll figure something else out."

Letting out a growl of frustration, Jake walked out of the vampire home, mumbling that he need fresh air. He needed to hit something, more specifically he needed to tear a certain leech's throat out and set his corpse on fire.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath letting the cool wind whip around him gently. He had become accustomed to the smell of death in his imprint's home, but sometimes it could be too suffocating for him.

His mind wandered to his cousin, a frown marring his features. There was a time that he had hated her out of jealousy, back when he first changed. He couldn't understand then why it had been him who had been thrust into the supernatural. It wasn't something he wanted, and then there was Nina who could go on living normally. He assumed she would have a normal life, something he would never have and he hated her for it.

It wasn't just her that he hated of course. He hated the Cullens for coming to Forks, he hated his sisters who had left him to pick up the shattered pieces of their dad when they left, his dad for being a direct descendant, Sam for insisting that he become Alpha, Bella for choosing Edward, and he hated Asher for symbolizing what he couldn't be when he grew older.

But Nina, he can shamefully admit, took the brunt of his hate. She had tried to talk and reason with him more than she had with Embry and Quil when they had changed, and he had thrown it back into her face. Then when her parents had died, he wasn't there; not at the beginning and even now he still isn't there.

"You feel guilty." Edward commented next to him.

Jake opened his eyes and growled out, "Stop reading my mind!"

"Then don't think so loud." He smirked at Jake, looking to path of the driveway. Bella and Nessie would be back soon from visiting Charlie judging by the low rumbling of the Volvo from the distance. "You don't need to worry about her – Rose was just addressing the subject none of us would have like to voice. It's just an option."

"I owe it to her you know – to being there. Not because she's Embry imprint, but because she's family and I treated her like shit. I did a lot of shitty things to her, but using her as bait isn't going to be one of them." Jake admitted, the knot in chest tightening considerably. He clenched and unclenched his hands. "As much as Brady likes to joke about Jen being some type of demon, he really cares about her and in no way, would he let us put her in such a dangerous position."

"Even though we're at a disadvantage because we're in the dark about which girl calls to him, the advantage about Frederick disappearing is that it gives us more time to formulate a better plan to protect both girls." Edward stated, a small smile on his face as the Volvo came into view.

* * *

Nimble fingers twisted the black strands of hair into a loose braid, whiskey orbs following the lazy pattern. Expertly the fingers twisted the black rubber band to tie the strands together. Letting out a small satisfied sigh, the fingers wrapped around the base of the braid, pulling down sharply.

"OW! What the fuck Jen?!" Greg yelled, his hands immediately going to the nape of his neck to try and release his hair from his twin's death grip.

"My thought's exactly! What the fuck are you thinking?!" Jen exclaimed tugging the braid hard again. "How the fuck did you get, 'Let's help the assholes make up with Nina!' out of the whole Embry is pretty much creepily stalking Nina?"

In a desperate attempt to save his tender head, Greg latched onto Jen's hands, digging his nails in painfully finally getting her to let go. "OW! You ass!"

"My thoughts exactly!" He parroted back angrily, gingerly massaging the nape of his neck. "You know I'm tender-headed!"

"I was just trying to help put your pea-sized brain back in place, because football has obviously knocked it around!"

"You weren't there Jen! You didn't see how she looked when she decided that, that was it."

"We weren't the ones that hurt her, which means we aren't cleaning up a mistake – a horribly made one if you ask me – that isn't ours. If Nina refers to leave it broken, then it isn't yours to fix. Her and those asses aren't some little project for you Gregory!"

"She isn't happy Jennifer! You see it, I see it, hell anyone with eyes can see it! I'm not fixing it for them; I'm doing this for Nina."

"Oh, and having Satan's trio back in her life again is going to make her happy?!"

"That's not what I'm saying." Greg sighed, resting the back of his bed on the edge of his bed. He looked over to a steaming Jen sitting on the bed beside him, their copied eyes clashing. "She deserves closure. As much as Nina doesn't want to admit it, they at least owe her an explanation, because otherwise it's still going to bother her. I'm not trying to fix their relationship for her Jen, I'm just trying to help her heal."

"Greg…it isn't our place to fix it for her or _them_. They _don't deserve_ her, you _know_ that, which is why you need to leave this alone."

"Giving a nudge can go a long way Jen. And you're right they don't, but she does deserve an answer."

"She doesn't want it."

"How can you know that?"

"How can _you_?" Jen shot back angrily, standing up from her spot on the bed. "What if you cause more damage than good huh?"

"If she forgives them Jen, she isn't going to replace us you know."

"Whatever Greg, be a dumbass for all I care, but don't try to drag me down with you if this little project of yours goes up in flames."

With that said, Jen walked out of Greg's room, almost running into her mom.

"Woah! Everything okay honey?" Lucy Fuller (née Salamander) asked her eldest concernedly. "I heard some shouting downstairs."

"It's nothing mom."

"Mmm, didn't sound like nothing." Lucy hummed, tucking a strand of black behind Jen's ear. She sighed knowing by the determined set jar her daughter didn't want to talk about it. "How does chicken alfredo sound for dinner?"

"Sounds good to me – hey mom," Jen faltered for a moment, hand gripping onto the stairwell railing, "I..I'm going to go over to Nina's for a bit."

"Alright, well just be back in time for dinner sweetie."

Jen rushed down the stairs, jumping from the second to last step and hurried out of the Fuller house. Quickly, she took down the road figuring that a walk would help her calm down. She just couldn't understand what had gotten into Greg for him to think of such a stupid idea.

 _Everything was fine before Embry decided to get back into the picture_. She thought bitterly, kicking at a rock. Feeling the cold chill, she wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. She was in too much of a hurry to get out of the house to even think about bring a jacket.

For the life of her, Jen just couldn't understand where Greg was coming from. Sure, when the guys had just left Nina, and after her parent's death she wasn't happy for a good while but as Junior year came and went, Nina had become considerably happier in the time the Makah native had known her.

However, thanks to recent events that had transpired Jen knew that she couldn't say the same. The fact that her friend had taken to running in lieu of sleep is only a testament to it. She had figured that the accident might have brought back unwanted memories and feelings from the crash that took Nina's parents, but she didn't understand how it could have brought up any feelings that Nina could still hold towards the guys.

 _Closure. Greg said closure_. Jen hummed to herself, turning down the street. She hugged herself closer when a cold gust of wind wrapped around her.

Maybe the loss of her parents wasn't the only old wound reopened by the recent accident, and maybe Greg is right about her needing closure or some type of explanation. Jen in a way could understand that, but Greg could also be wrong.

What if the moment that Nina forgave them, she would cut her and Greg out of her life just like the trio had done with her? Jen had seen how becoming involved with the group made that person cut everyone else who wasn't involved out of their lives suddenly or slowly. She had seen it happen with Nina, she had seen it happen to Brady's and Kim's former friends; so, what would stop it from happening to her and Greg?

* * *

Vivid crimson eyes stared at its counterpart reflected in the window, a flicker of amusement embedded in them. Pale pink lips upturned in a sardonic smirk, eyes flickering to the closed doors of the parlor waiting for the owner of the steps coming to the door.

A second later a firm knock resounded through the lit parlor room, slender hands grabbing for the wine glass filled with blood that had sat forgotten for the last hour as the 'new' owner of the home entertained himself fully with playing with the former owners of his newly acquired home.

"It's been a while my old friend." Frederick purred, his eyes turning back to watch the rain splatter and roll down the window.

"Four centuries aren't something I'd call a while." The tall red-headed vampire remarked dryly, crimson eyes taking in the forms of a bloody and recently deceased couple. He let out a strained sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Really Frederick; on the ground floor with the curtains open? Have you gone mad?"

"I grew bored waiting for you Alexander." Frederick laughed heartily, turning away from the window to face his old friend. "Besides, with the storm raging, no one would have noticed, and well those who did, we can always take care of that now can't we?"

Nose wrinkling in slight disgust, Alexander pushed the slit wrist of the woman off the pitcher that contained her blood and poured himself a drink. "Why must you insist on me cleaning up after your messes? I am not your caretaker."

"And really, it's the twenty-first century, must you be so barbaric with the way you play with your food? You're half the reason why we were almost revealed by that Slavic in the Sofia Province. I had to kill him and a few others to make it seem like the killings of a madman on the loose." Fixing his maker with a piercing glare over the rim of the wine glass as he took a sip. "I also take it that you're behind the recent gruesome killings of a few hikers this past month. Pray tell what has caught your attention that you had to drag me to this god forsaken country."

Frederick only grinned at him merrily, stepping over the flayed torso of the man of the household. Taking a sip of the blood, he grimaced at the bitter aftertaste the woman's blood left in his mouth. It left him hungry for the enticingly sweet blood that had bewitched him the moment he smelt it.

"A siren sings for me." He finally replied, noting the slight widening of his companion's eyes. "Who am I to deny such an alluring song?"

"I highly doubt that's your true reason for this sudden house call. Am I to be some wedding planner of sorts?" Alexander snarked, tiring of whatever game the older vampire was trying to goad him into. "You must tread carefully Frederick; you're encroaching on the Volturi's territory."

Snorting to himself at the mention of the pompous coven, Frederick said: "And I'll gladly tear out that pretentious fool's throat the minute he leaves the safety of his city." Alexander only rolled his eyes at him dryly remarking: "I'm sure he feels the same."

Ignoring the snide comment, Frederick only smirked knowing that what he'd say next would catch Alex's attention. "The wolves are protecting her as is the Olympic Coven."

"It's never easy with you, is it?" The red-head sniffed in annoyance. "Though it's rather refreshing about the rumors being true of the Volturi running back to Volterra thanks to the banding of a few covens and most notably, a wolf pack. Coupled with the fact we had just taken Romania into our jurisdiction at that time certainly explains the sudden rise of missing tourists in the area."

"I see your still on your conquest of overthrowing the Volturi powerhouse; which means they'd be too busy to meddle with my affairs. By all means, keep taking what you see fit; I fully endorse it!"

"Of course you would, but you have yet to give me a good reason to not take the first flight back to Bulgaria." Alex pointed out, pouring himself another glass. He was just waiting for Frederick to say the magic words to keep him here for just a little bit longer.

"Imagine how much easier it'd be to gain more allies, expand your coven and a stronghold with me fully by your side."

Slowly, a power-hungry grin formed on Alexander's face, his blood red eyes glinting brightly from the flash of lightning.

* * *

She had told them she would stop coming out here, that she'd would run during the day or find another way to deal with her insomnia, but she couldn't help the alluring call of First Beach in the late to early hours of the day.

Thankfully, Embry who had been bothering her the times she had come running was a no show. Oddly enough, she felt a bit lonelier tonight than she had other nights when he was there to keep her company, whether she wanted him too or not.

As she sat on the wet sand, keeping her eyes trained onto the darkened form of _A-Ka-Lat_ and the lighting system paving way for any boats heading towards the harbor. To her dismay however, every now and then she would glance at the cliffs where she had seen the Uley gang jump off earlier that day when Jen had dragged her to the beach.

Of course, the moment Jen had seen them, she immediately turned around and dragged them down a hunting a trail for reasons unknown to her. She knew something was bothering Jen, and believed the fact that they had barely made up over their fight over Embry was why Jen had suddenly changed her mind about wanting to hang out at the beach.

Nina wondered then and now as she looked at the cliffs, how it felt to dive off the tallest cliff and what kind of rush it gave someone as they freefell into the ocean. She was always too scared to jump off the shortest one, preferring to watch the guys as they jumped off during their summer breaks. However, that was a long time ago, and a lot has changed since.

 _I have changed_. Nina thought to herself, standing up, eyes favoring to stare at the looming cliffs instead of the island. Brushing off the grains of sand from her butt, Nina slowly made her way towards the path that leads up to the cliffs. She ignored the burning sensation in her legs as she walked up the inclined path, too focused on something she couldn't quite see clearly in her mind.

It took her almost five minutes to finally reach the top of the cliff, and carefully she made her way to the crumbling edge to peer down. Since it was nearing the new moon soon, the tide was lower and showed more of the rocks that clung to the cliffs side.

She watched for a few minutes as the tidal waves gently lapped over the sharp rocks that could prove fatal to her if she were to miscalculate her jump.

Blinking, Nina took a step back from the edge of the cliff deciding that if she were going to jump off the cliff, then she'd rather do it when the tide was higher and someone could be around. As she walked back down, she realized how quiet it was at the beach. It was almost _too_ quiet, because unwillingly she had grown accustomed to Embry's presence while she cooled down from her run. It was odd, yet a bit refreshing in a way not to see him, especially when she had declared not even two days ago that she wanted nothing to do with her old friends.

Frowning slightly to herself, she scratched at the itch on her chest that had been plaguing her since Friday night. She scratched until the skin felt numb under the sharpness of her freshly cut nails.

 _I'll have to come back after the new moon._ She thought sadly, knowing that in only three days the path towards the beach wouldn't be as bright for her to take, and even more dangerous than when there was some type of light. Sure, she had run to First Beach before a storm once or twice, but only because the moonlight then had been bright enough to break through the clouds for her to still safely run there and back.

She had lasted a couple days before of not running, surely she could last another few days. The beach would always be there, and maybe it'd give her time to focus on the swirling emotions inside her enough for her to stop coming. And if she didn't, then she could focus and figure it out another time.

Besides, it's not like there's going to be another reason for her to come back to the beach so soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the feedback and support everyone! You guys warm my heart and hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **Also, I just realized that I forgot to do a little history in the last chapter!**

 **In the last chapter, Nina is mentioned to be staring at A-Ka-Lat, also known as James Island. (A-Ka-Lat is Quileute for "Top of the Rock"). It's an island that is at the mouth of the Quillayute River and, as written in the last chapter, can be seen from La Push Beach. At one point it was a fortified village, and afterwards being used for crop growing by the mainlanders along as a burial site for the tribal chiefs. N** **obody outside of the Quileute tribe is allowed on the island.**

 **The lighting system that is mentioned is actually operated by the US Coast Guard, who also operate a foghorn for incoming boats.**

 **La Push Beach is divided into three beaches: First Beach is crescent shaped beach that is used mainly in the Twilight book/movies series and the only one of the three beaches that is accessible by vehicle. Second Beach is the flattest and longest one out of the three beaches, and most populated area. Third Beach is the more secluded beach of the three, and further down the the coastline.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this mini history lesson. - XOXO BL**

* * *

 _"When it comes to love and loss, acceptance is never easy._

 _We can't make someone see all we have_

 _to give, make them love us, or make_

 _them change. All we can do is move on and stop wasting time."_

 _\- April Mae Monterrosa_

* * *

"Not gonna lie Nina," Seth began as he diligently removed (more like tossed carelessly into the trash) the baby's breath from the bouquet she had received earlier that day in school, "I seriously thought you and this guy broke up a long time ago. You just kind of stopped talking about him, you know?"

Nina paused, looking up from her calculus homework, pushing her thick glasses back up the bridge of her nose. She watched as he checked the bouquet for any stray baby's breath, letting out a satisfied hum when he saw none. What he had said was true, she had stopped talking about him, and she had stopped getting her hopes up of him finally contacting her.

"Then I heard you were going to go be Greg's homecoming date this Saturday, which by the way I'm still hurt you didn't tell me about that sudden development to your relationship! It feels like I haven't seen or talked to you in ages, and that hurts Neens, right here." He gave her the saddest set of puppy eyes she had ever seen from him as he tapped his chest above his heart.

"Oh Seth!" She played along, leaving her calculus homework forgotten on the dining table. Dramatically, she reached over to him making sure to grab onto his arm and be wary of his hands that had delicately (read: roughly) taken care of the baby's breath. "I'm soooo sorry! What can I ever do to make it up to you?"

 _It's easier this way_ , she thought, a fake playful smile on her face. It's easier to act like everything was okay between them, when really it wasn't…she wasn't.

Seth sniffed, shoving her gently away from him to the move the trash can back to its rightful place by the backdoor. "It's too late. The damage has already been done!"

Nina giggled softly, reaching for one of the five pizza boxes that were spread across the table. "Not even for a pizza box?" Seth paused, eyes trained on the pizza box in her hands. He'd been waiting to eat since the pizza was delivered, but had waited to at least get rid of the flowers for Nina before eating. "You know you want some…you just have to forgive meeee."

"Consider yourself forgiven, now gimme!" Seth practically lunged for the box, his stomach rumbling loudly in agreement. Nina laughed loudly, moving the other three pizza boxes towards him knowing full well her neighbor was a bottomless pit.

"I'm glad you're doing better Seth." Nina grinned, grabbing a pizza slice from her own pizza box. "Your mom said you caught the flu, and insisted that I don't sneak over to give you soup like I used to do when you were sick."

"Me vwo." He mumbled back, mouth full of pizza. He gave her a grin, his cheeks puffed out like a squirrel causing the brunette to laugh and exclaim: "You're disgusting!"

"You love me anyways!"

"I don't know about that."

"Now that's just mean!"

They grinned at each other, and he guilty rubbed the back of his head at the lie his mom had told Nina. He wished Embry would hurry up and make up with Nina so she could finally know the truth and he wouldn't have to keep lying to her.

Seth swore that if Embry didn't hurry up, then he was just going to 'accidently' reveal the secret himself. Besides, Nina already knew about the legends, so he didn't see what was taking his pack mate so long. Seth was pretty sure that Embry finally explained everything to Nina, and prove it, that'd she forgive him…maybe.

He'd deal with that later.

"Now back to the subject, what's the deal with this dude? You haven't mentioned him since school started, and I figured you'd tell me when you were ready."

"It's..complicated." Nina began slowly, finally voicing the thought that had been on her mind lately when she thought about her relationship with Zach. Seth frowned, leaning down a bit to give Otto a pizza slice from the pizza box he held to himself protectively. He felt the pup shift lazily by his feet, before moving quickly to get the offering. "He's been busy with classes, and so have I, so we haven't talked much."

"Like how much?"

"Um…like the last time we actually had a somewhat decent conversation was maybe two weeks ago?"

Nina winced slightly at the clatter of Seth's pizza box fall back onto the table. She didn't have to look up to see the mixed look of disapproval and disbelief Seth was giving her. The weight of the look on her shoulders was good enough sign, and she stared down at her homework hoping the fact that she was attempting to do the assignment would be enough for Seth to let it go.

It wasn't.

"Don't go back to your homework!" Seth cried out, reaching out to snatch the notebook paper that was filled with her calculations with his greasy hand, and Nina mourned the loss of a good paper knowing she had to rewrite the problems and calculation on new clean sheet. " _Two weeks_ and the best you can give me is it's complicated? Is that why you've been so unhappy lately? See I knew I didn't like that guy for a reason!"

"Seth," Nina began with a sigh, knowing that the time to do her homework was over, and she would end up spending the night after the dance to finish her homework, "I told you it's complicated."

"Nina, complicated is finally finding your imprint, but she wants nothing to do with you."

" _What?_ "

"What?"

"I..what..I don't understand what comes out of your mouth sometimes."

"Well, girls do dig the mystery type."

"Yeah, but you're more of a dork than the mysterious type."

"You don't know me! I can _so_ be mysterious!"

Nina gave him a once over, an unladylike snort escaping her as she said: "The only mystery about you, is how you stay so fit while guzzling down all this junk." She gestured to the four pizza boxes that belonged to him as if to demonstrate her point.

"Maybe I'll let you in on the secret." He winked at her, a sly grin on his face. Nina snorted at him, glad that somehow he had gotten distracted enough to not want to go back to the touchy subject. "Yeah whatever."

"Did you invite someone else?" Seth asked suddenly, standing up from his chair. Nina paused, a confused look on her face as she twisted her body to look out the kitchen door. She didn't hear the doorbell ring or any knocking.

A second later her doorbell rang, and her mouth dropped a bit. The sound of Otto's nails scraping against the tile as he ran to the door. "How the hell…?"

"It's a mystery." Another wink was sent her way.

"You're the reason why I'm going to have gray hair." Nina commented with a shake of her head, standing up to go open the door.

Otto waited patiently at the door for her, his tail wildly wagging. She smiled at him, affectionately petting his head with one hand, and the other twisting the knob.

Her heart skipped a beat, and she froze as she took in the person in front of her. She almost couldn't believe what she was seeing as her eyes trailed from the black shoulder length hair, to the rich and twinkling dark brown eyes, down his long and slightly crooked nose, past his full lips, and finally stopping at his chest area of his white and black baseball tee.

"Hey babe." The guy grinned at her lazily, hands inside the pockets of his ripped jeans. Her eyes, snapped back up to his, and her heart skipped another beat, her palms becoming sweaty.

"Zach." She breathed out, barely hearing Seth ask who was at the door. A knot in her stomach formed, and the itch she had been feeling intensified.

* * *

 _Oh shit_. Seth thought to himself, as he pushed himself to run faster. _Embry is going to flip his shit if he finds out. I'm too young to help him cover up a murder._

Distractedly he wondered if maybe the Cullens knew a good way to get away with murder. They've been alive long enough as vampires, so surely one of them would know how to get rid of the body, right?

Now that he thinks about it, couldn't they just chalk it up to mauling by a bear or something? Surely, that was a way for them get away with killing Nina's boyfriend. And, Seth was more than sure that Nina would forgive them in time, well at least him, he didn't know about Embry.

 _There's no way I could live with myself, and then Embry would have to get rid of me too!_ Seth despaired, his mind immediately going to how he was too young to die, and how Leah would have to kill Embry for killing him. _It's just a cycle of murder!_

Jake's barn came into view, and mentally Seth prepared a speech on how to break the news that Nina's boyfriend was in La Push. _Nina's boyfriend is in town, please don't kill him. No, that's not good enough. Yo Em, your imprint's side hoe is in town – wait if she was with Zach before Embry imprinted on her, wouldn't that make Embry the side hoe?_

"I'm not helping you cover up the murder just because you're the sidehoe!" Seth blurted out the moment he stepped into the barn, earning himself three incredulous looks. He flushed slightly, because that was so not how he wanted to break the news.

"Did one of us murder someone?" Quil inquired, looking to Jake and Embry curiously. Both shrugged in confusion. "I know it wasn't me, but my moneys on Jake."

"Hey!"

"Quil, it's rather suspicious how you immediately pin it on Jake. Ten bucks it was you." Embry grinned.

"Guys c'mon, we all know it'd be Embry who'd kill someone, but no one's killing anyone unless it's a bloodsucker." Jake shook his head at them, wiping the oil off his hands, turning to face Seth. "Seth what are you talking about?"

"Nina'sboyfriendishererightnow,andI'mtooyoungtohelpEmbrycoverupthefacthewentwolfonNina'sboyfriendandkilledhim!" Seth gasped for air, slightly amazed at how he had said all of that in just one breath.

"Uhh…did any of you get that? I don't speak Seth fluently." Quil turned to look back at Jake and Embry, standing up from the couch he was sitting on. Jake sent him a glare, and Embry snickered.

"Seth, let's try that again, but slower." Jake said, crossing his arms. He had sinking feeling that he wasn't going to like what was going to be said next.

"Nina's boyfriend just suddenly popped out of the blue! And now he's here in La Push and they're going to the game together, so Embry please don't kill him!"

"Oh, is that it?" Embry shrugged carelessly, ignoring the stabbing pain he felt and the surprised looks he was getting from his pack mates.

"Em," Jake began slowly, eyeing his friend for any sign he was about to shift suddenly, "did you just hear what Seth said?"

"Yeah, and? Nina's guy is here, big deal."

" _Big deal_? She's your imprint man! You gotta be feeling something!" Quil exclaimed dubiously. There was no way he couldn't care less about his imprint being with someone else.

"I'm _fine_. I'm not going to force them to break up just because she's my imprint. It's not some written out rule we have be in a relationship because of the imprint bond. I'm perfectly fine with trying to be her friend."

"Trying is the key word here Em. It's going to hurt you both in the long run if she stays with him." Jake frowned, reaching out to put a hand on Embry's shoulder.

"If she's happy, then I'm happy." Embry shrugged him off, trading his bottled coke for a wrench he needed for the bike he was working on. "I'm not going to get in the way of that."

 _But_ , Seth thought, thinking back to how Nina didn't even deny how she had been unhappy because of her boyfriend earlier, _she isn't happy._

* * *

Nina zipped up her jacket, opening a package of hand warmers for them both. There was an awkward silence between them, Jen having already left Nina to fend for herself while she went to the concession stand during the half-time break, but Nina couldn't just outright stop Jen from going without outing the reason for her awkwardness with Zach. In fact, she couldn't even explain it herself as to why she was feeling this way, but she knew that the knot in her stomach every time he looked at her wasn't caused by any good feelings.

"I'm surprised your homecoming game is so late into the season." Zach commented lightly, trying to make any type of conversation with his girlfriend to distract himself from how she weirdly greeted him earlier. It was like she had seen a ghost, and it didn't help that there was this tall, attractive, and built guy just chilling in her kitchen.

"Hmm? Oh, it's because our scheduled home games are when the Fork's football team has an away game since we use their stadium due to ours still getting renovated. And the past three games had been home games for Forks, and we had our bye game last week so that's why." She rambled lightly, her eyes searching for Jen, as she handed him the hand warmer.

"Thanks babe." He grinned at her as he grabbed her hand, the hand warmer sandwiched between their palms. Nina returned his grin with a small awkward smile, wondering why her stomach didn't do any nervous flips like it used too. Instead, it was replaced with an empty tense feeling and the itch in her chest throbbed for attention. "I'm sorry for not talking to you so much, you know. I really missed you; it's just I've been so busy with my classes and with club activities that I don't really get a chance to talk you."

"I understand." One part of her understood what he was saying, another part of her wanted to yell at him and tell him it takes less than a minute or two to let her know that he was busy so she wasn't stupidly waiting for him, and the other, other part of her just wanted to tell him not to bother because she just didn't care anymore.

"See babe, that's what I love about you! You've always been so understanding about everything." Zach happily stole a kiss from her, not noticing the grimace on her face. "I'm glad that everything has gone so smoothly for us, ya know? It makes me feel more confident about us being in a long-distance relationship, and that hopefully it'll go just as smoothly until you graduate and move to Seattle with me."

 _Seven months._ Nina blanched bit horrified as Zach's voice and the sounds from the crowd slowly faded out, and the knot in her stomach tightened. _Seven more months of waiting for a text, or a call. Seven more months of receiving flowers that have baby's breath in them._

The more she pictured it, the tighter the knot in her stomach became. She couldn't go through this for another seven more months. If she was being completely honest, she couldn't even still see herself with him in seven months.

 _I need to get out of here_. Nina panicked, her free hand moving to loosen her dark grey wool scarf, eyes searching wildly for Jen. She could see her barely making her way up the bleachers.

"-find a decent apartment together, and your brother won't – hey babe, you okay?" Zach asked worriedly as Nina abruptly stood up, wrenching her hand from his. Surprised, he watched as she shoved past the teens next to them and almost ran into Jen.

"Nina! Where are you going?!" Jen cried out after her, trying not to drop her nachos, as she watched her friend tear down the bleachers. She looked over to Zach who looked just as confused as she felt.

But it didn't matter to Nina, all she knew was that she needed to get away from the crowd and the noise, and from Zach. Somewhere more peaceful and quiet where she could hear herself think, and not have to try and hold pretenses like everything was fine and normal, because it's _not_. Somewhere like her beach.

Belatedly, she realized that she had no way of getting there on her own. But she'd be damn if she stayed here any longer, having to push through the awkwardness and tension she had been going through the last hour and half or so. Running back to La Push was a better alternative. Anything would've been a better alternative than having to force herself act like a happy girlfriend.

Yellow beams blinded her from the side, and she could hear the crunch of gravel under the sudden stop of tires causing her to abruptly stop. She squinted as she turned halfway to look at the headlights trying to see who almost ran her over. Distantly she heard someone call her name, and panic overrode her curiosity, and she took off in a full sprint.

She didn't get far however, as an burning hot hand grabbed onto her arm, spinning her back to face them. She winced, thinking it had been Zach finally catching up to her, but to her surprise it was Embry who was holding onto her instead, a worried look painted on his face. He pulled her closer to him, and in her slight shock she went along with it.

Embry let go of her arm, cupping her cheeks with his hands, tilting her head to look up at him, and Nina wondered if his hands had always been this hot as she looked up at him. His lips were moving, but she couldn't hear them over the roaring beating of her heart and her short heavy panting.

Slowly, and as if they had a mind of their own, her hands moved to lay on top of his, effectively shutting Embry up (not like she had a clue about what he was saying anyways). Her eyes moved from his lips and upwards to his eyes, quietly acknowledging that the damn itch that had been bothering her had finally gone away in that moment. Her breathing slowed down, and her fingers curled into his hands.

For just a brief moment, everything quieted down giving her the peace she had just been needing, and everything around them faded away into nothingness, just leaving Embry cementing her in place.

"Nina?"

She blinked, snapping out of whatever odd trance she had been in, wrenching her eyes away from his and towards whoever called her. To her horror, it had been Zach who had called her, Seth by him as he looked worriedly between all three of them.

Her and Embry's hands fell to their sides, and they took a step away from each other. Embry's eyes focusing onto Zach, and Nina's stayed trained onto the ground in front of her.

"Who's this?" Zach asked, his gut twisting uncomfortably at the sight of his girlfriend being in such an intimate position with someone that hadn't been him. It didn't help that this guy was exactly like her friend: tall, good-looking, and despite the cardigan he was wearing Zach could tell the guy had a more than decent type of build.

What the hell was in La Push's water?

"I'm just a friend." Embry replied a bit bitterly, ignoring the obvious flinch Nina made from the corner of his eye. He wasn't happy knowing that his imprint's boyfriend had come to the Rez, and had told himself that he was happy if she was happy. But, the sight of her freezing up in his headlights just now with a horror-stricken face tugged at his heart, and before he knew it, he was out of his truck chasing after her, leaving Seth to put the truck in park.

"Yeah, 'cause me and my friend totally hold onto each other and stare into each other's eyes like it's a damn RomCom!" Zach snarked, moving forward to pull Nina away from Embry.

"You're just misreading the situation. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation, right Em?" Seth, the wonderful guy he is, immediately jumped in. Quickly he moved over to Embry just in case he would have to pull him away before Embry lost his temper.

"Did you just not see what I just saw?" Zach hissed, his face contorted into an angry confused expression. Nina frowned, looking up sharply at his tone, mouth opening to retort.

"What you _saw_ , was me calming her down." Embry cut in, clenching and unclenching his hands. Not even five minutes of unofficially meeting this guy, and he already wanted to punch his face in. "In case you didn't see it, but she just jumped in front of my truck, before taking off to who knows where. Of course, I'd run after her to make sure she was okay, which by the way, she wasn't because she was hyperventilating when I caught up to her."

"I was right behind her, and I had everything handled." Zach shot back annoyed. "Thanks for stopping her, but you can go now."

"I'm not leaving her side." Embry took a step towards Zach, and Seth nervously chuckled as he wished he hadn't told Brady and Collin he had everything handled. In his defense, he really thought would be able to handle everything if things went to shit.

And he can. Sort of.

"Em, I think we should go." Seth decided finally, moving in between the two glaring males. He glanced worriedly at Nina, who had her arms crossed with a small angry frown on her face, looking very much like an angry child. "Nina, I'll be by the truck if you need me."

" _Need you_?" Zach asked incredulously, offended that his girlfriend's friend assumed she would need his assistance while he was there.

"Stop it!" Nina snapped angrily, striding over to Zach, grabbing onto his arm. She looked over to Seth and Embry, ignoring the latter's oppressing stare. "You can go Seth; I'll be fine okay. I promise."

"Nina, you're seriously going to stay with this asshole?" Embry asked angrily, a frown marring his features. He couldn't believe she was choosing to stay with that prick, over him and Seth. For goodness sakes, he had Seth on his side!

"You- ugh!" Nina threw her hands up in the air exasperatedly. "Just go alright! This is none of your business anyway!"

Embry opened his mouth to retort, but Seth grabbed onto his shoulder and shook his head. Biting the inside of his cheek, Embry let out a slow breath of air, and turned away from them. Seth sighed quietly, looking over worriedly at Nina, as if asking if she needed him to stay, but she gave a slow shake of her head. Nodding, Seth took off after Embry, knowing he had minutes to hurriedly get them out to the side of the highway before Embry shifted.

"Mind telling me who the fuck was that?" Zach huffed crossing his arms. He didn't expect Nina to look back at him with such an angry expression though.

"How about you don't fucking talk to me like that." She hissed letting go of his arm. "And _really_ Zach, you had to snap at Seth like that? You have no right to talk to him, _or_ me like that!"

"Me?" He laughed in disbelief. "You're getting _mad_ at _me_ for snapping at him, while you're off having some moment with some asshole!"

"First off," she poked his chest angrily, "you were being the major asshole in this situation. Secondly," she poked his chest harder, "there was no 'moment'." She used her fingers to do air quotes to emphasize her last word. "Thirdly," she poked his chest harder than the last two times, "even if there was a moment, why the hell should it matter to you? You're the one who only talks to me when it's convenient!"

"See I knew you weren't as cool with it as you pretended be!"

"Of course I'm not! What sane girl is fucking okay with her boyfriend disappearing on her for more than a week, huh?!" She took a deep shuddering breath, to calm herself down and Zach stayed silent. "C'mon Zach, I'm waiting!"

"If it was such an issue for you, then why don't you just break up with me huh? Do us both the favor, and do it Nina! Here I'll do it for you: _it's over_!" Zach shouted, his face red from anger. The moment the words were out of his mouth, he face paled considerably, and Nina took a step back from him hurt. He backpedaled quickly, trying to fix the mess he just made. "Wait! Babe, I didn't mean that!"

"No," Nina shook her head, a dry chuckle escaping her. "No, you did mean it."

A tense silence enveloped them, and Zach wished he hadn't deciding to come surprise her. This wasn't how any of this was supposed to turn out. He envisioned this going a whole lot differently for them.

"I'm allergic baby's breaths." Nina said suddenly, before laughing humorlessly. Zach stared at her confused, because he had no idea what that had to do with anything. "But obviously, you didn't care to know that, because you kept sending me flowers that had baby's breath in them."

"Nina, I-"

"I'm not happy Zach." She cut him off, her voice cracking in the end. She was finally admitting it to herself. "I haven't been happy for a while."

Zach felt a pang go through his heart, and moved to pull her to him, but she stepped away from him. Limply his hand fell back to his side, as he watched her give him a strained smile. "I think it's better if you go home now Zach."

He opened his mouth to talk her out of it, to give it another shot. He'd tell her that he'd remember to tell the florists not to put in any baby's breath, that he'd try more to talk to her, that he'd do anything to make it work between them, but his words left him as he saw how broken and tired she looked at that moment.

 _She's right,_ he thought sadly, _she's not happy_. It was too late for him to try and fix this, and he wanted to…desperately. But, if he did, what would change? He would still be busy with his studies, with working, and it'd just be the same situation again.

She'd still be miserable, and he'd be almost two hundred miles living his life. It wasn't fair to her.

Zach subsided, knowing that nothing he could say would fix this mess, so he turned away from her and walked back to his car. He ignored the bitter taste that was left in his mouth, and the quiet sniffle that came from behind.

This was just another chapter that needed to end for them.

* * *

Asher stared at his sister worriedly, handing her the whipped cream covered hot chocolate mug. She looked at it with swollen red eyes, and he could only gander a guess what caused that. In his head, he had already murdered the little twat that left his little sister heartbroken and crying, for the fourth time that night.

"Ash, can I take the truck?" She asked quietly, startling the older Redtree. He looked down at her, her glassy wide golden hazel eyes staring up at him sadly. He groaned, rubbing the side of his face with his hand as he sat down next to her.

"Where are you going this late Nina?"

"Ash, it's barely eight-thirty."

"Have you looked outside?! It looks like it's almost one in the morning!" He cried out, pointing to the wide window to their side dramatically.

"I just need to be alone for a bit. I promise to message you every five minutes! Besides, I have to come back and get ready for the dance tonight. I'm Greg's date remember?"

He frowned, eyes raking over his younger sibling. He wouldn't be able to look at himself if something had happened to her, all because he let her go off to who knows where.

"I just need some time to compose myself, _please_."

Nina gave him her best set of puppy eyes, knowing the effect was a bit more amplified since she still was fighting back some tears. Ash almost turned into a puddle of goo, his heart constricting tightly. He knew she was old enough to take care of herself, but she's the only important person in his life, and in his eyes she was still the cute little five-year-old who followed him everywhere.

"Only if you take Otto with you. And if I don't get a message every five minutes, I swear I will raise hell upon La Push until I find you. Deal?" He relented with a soft sigh knowing full well she'd be at the without his permission anyways.

She gave him a watery smile, grabbing her tear-stained glasses to clean them, but Asher pulled her to him before she could. His arms wrapped around her, and he tucked her head under his chin.

"I'm here for you Pen, always. Never forget that okay." She hugged him back tightly, burying her head into his shoulder. "Just come back home safely, that's all I ask…I love you Pen."

"I love you too Ash." She mumbled into his shoulder, swallowing the lump in her throat. If she started crying again, then Asher wouldn't let her leave.

Gaining her composure, Nina pulled away from Asher a small smile on her face and Asher returned it. Turning away to grab Nina's glasses, Asher spotted Otto who happened to look up from his spot by the coffee table, nose and muzzle coated with the whip cream that happened to come from Asher's own mug.

"Nina, your mutt ate my whip cream!" He cried out in despair, pointing an accusing finger at Otto immediately ruining the sibling moment they had. In response, Otto only licked his whipped cream covered nose happily. Nina couldn't help but laugh softly, offering her own mug to please her brother.

A few minutes later, they were in the truck as she drove down to the beach, one hand on the wheel and the other holding onto the back of her puppy as he hung halfway out of the open window.

It didn't take long for them to get to the beach, and she reminded the puppy not to go too far from her the moment she let him out. He only climbed over her eagerly, ready to explore the new territory.

Nina didn't even know why she bothered to warn the over exuberant pup, as she watched him jump out of the truck, zooming over to the nearest driftwood before setting over towards the water. She kept a watchful eye on him as she made her way down the beach, wary of the driftwood that was slowly making its way to shore.

She sent Asher a quick text telling him she was fine, tucking her phone into the pocket of her hoodie, as she plopped down onto the cold sand. Not a moment later, Otto ran over to her, attacking her face with playful licks.

She couldn't help the smile that formed on her face and she pulled him into a hug, eyes stinging with the need to cry. He licked her face, catching a few tears with his tongue, and she giggled softly pressing a gently kiss to his wet nose.

Nina fell back onto the sand, Otto laying down next to her diagonally with a small huff, his head laying on her lap.

Lazily, Nina stroked his back, staring up at the night sky. She let out a soft quiet sigh, feeling the back of her throat itch as she replayed her night all over again.

She hadn't expected Zach to show up randomly on her doorstep, insisting that they spend the rest of the evening together. But, she went along with it because she did miss him, and she was just hoping for him to give her any kind of reason to keep trying.

Though, now when she thinks about it, she wasn't really trying herself, instead choosing to awkwardly ignore the situation and poorly pretend like everything was okay. She didn't know why, but it was like the moment he mentioned them being together seven months from now awakened something her. Just the idea of repeating the last few months scared her, and she panicked. She just wanted to go away for a moment to think for herself, to figure out her feelings.

 _It's for the best_. She reminded herself, choking back a sob. A few tears rolled down the sides of her face, and she blinked a few times to get rid of the blurriness. Biting her lip, she closed her eyes, laying her free arm across her forehead and took a deep shuddering inhale and exhaled slowly to control herself. She wasn't going to do this. She wasn't going to pity herself, and cry over a guy who clearly thought she wasn't worth his time, at least no more than she already had. She needed to pull herself together, and move on with her life.

Nina felt Otto tense under her fingers, moving his head up quickly from her thigh. The sudden loss of warmth startled her, and she could feel the low rumbled growl from him. She tensed, eyes snapping opening as she focused on hearing anything out of the ordinary. The small crunch of sand under shoes clued her in, and she struggled to not let out the frustrated groan that threatened to escape her.

There was only one person who would know where she would be and think to bother her.

"Go away Embry; you can't be here." She stated childishly closing her eyes again, feeling Otto stand up and walk away from her. Inwardly, she hoped that Otto would deem him a threat to her and bite him.

"It's a public place." Embry defended, watching as the puppy approached him warily, his fur bristled slightly. He held out his hand for Otto to sniff, knowing the moment the canine recognized his scent, he'd take to wanting to play with him.

Nina didn't know it, but her pet had become somewhat the unofficial mascot of the pack thanks to the puppy sneaking out of the backyard every now and then to roam around the woods to play with the pack. Embry blamed it on Seth and the younger pack mates who had taken to playfully fighting with the puppy when he first escaped from the backyard, and ran into them while they were out on patrol

"Yeah, well there's a whole beach, so please go away from me. Preferably somewhere far."

Otto barked happily, jumping on him excitedly, peppering him with slobbery kisses and Embry heard Nina mumble something about a traitor. He only chuckled quietly as he watched the puppy tug at his cardigan, wanting to play. He only rubbed the top of his head affectionately, choosing to instead sit down a few feet away from Nina.

A silence enveloped them, disturbed every now and then from Otto's soft growls as he tried to nip at Embry's fingers when he danced them teasingly over the bridge of the pup's nose.

"Rough night?" Embry tentatively asked to break the silence between them. He waited for a reply, but Nina stubbornly kept her mouth shut. Sighing, Embry leaned back on his elbows to gaze out at the ocean, testing in his head what he was going to say next. "I'm sorry if I stepped out of line earlier, I ju-"

"Just what Embry?" She turned her head to him angrily, her voice raising slightly, eyes accusingly glaring at him. Embry flinched at her tone, the wolf in him whining at the thought of his imprint being angry with him. "Just felt like you owed me for something? Just didn't understand that you have no reason to get into my business? Just didn't realize that we're _not_ friends anymore?"

"What was I supposed to do when you jumped in front of my truck like that? Just leave you to run off who knows where?!"

"Why does it matter now? It's not like you cared before!" She shifted, moving to sit up and Otto let out a small whine at her yelling, his ears flattening against his head. "Why do you care now Embry?"

Embry licked his dry lips, turning his body to her. He could smell the salty tears that pooled in the corner of her eyes. He licked his lips again, his stomach twisting uncomfortably because he was the cause of those frustrated tears. "Nina, will you at least…please–just please hear me out okay?"

Nina frowned, crossing her arms, making a motion with her hands for him to speak. He took a deep breath, sending a quick prayer to _Tsikáti_ that she'd listen to him and understand what he was going to tell her next.

" _I'm sorry_. I'm _so_ sorry Nina – for what I did to you these past two years, and how I treated you. I know what I did was wrong, I know I was cruel to you, and the way me and the guys acted like you were a stranger, it was just so harsh of us to do something like that to you. Like everything that had happened between us didn't matter, like it didn't exist." Embry swallowed, feeling like there was a frog in his throat. "We should've – _I_ should've been there for you, but you have to believe me when I say it was for your own good! I know it doesn't make sense right now, but I'll explain it you and once you see for you-" he stopped abruptly seeing Nina holding up her hand for him to stop. He licked his lips again, hoping that she could tell he was sincerely sorry.

"It's okay Embry," she said quietly, taking in the way his eyes widened in slight surprise and how his shoulders sagged in relief, "I forgive you."

"R-Really?" He squeaked, before coughing slightly and asked her again normally. A part of him couldn't believe she had forgiven him just like that and another part of him didn't want to question it in case she would change her mind.

" _No_! Are you an idiot?!" She exclaimed angrily at him, pushing herself to stand up and Embry scrambled up after her. She turned her body towards Embry, clenching her hands. "Not only did it take you two years – _two fucking years_ – to apologize to me, but you give me some shitty excuse about how it was for my 'own good'. Did you honestly think I was going to take that shit sitting down?"

"Nina if you just list-"

"No! _You listen_ Embry Call! You can't just suddenly disappear out of my life, treat me shitty – and don't you dare try to defend yourself because you just admitted that you did! Not be there for me when I needed you, Jacob, and Quil the most, and then suddenly reappear in my life, act like nothing happened, then apologize for what you did, and assume that I'd automatically forgive you!"

"You guys _hurt me._ And what you did can't just be forgiven suddenly – hell depending on who you ask, it's not even forgivable! So, don't you dare and try to pull this shit on me and think I'd be okay with it!"

"You're the one who said 'not interested' when I had tried to talk to you! But now – oh ho, let me guess – you're _interested_ _now_. Only took two years of you being an asshole and acting like we were strangers. And honestly, I don't even know what brought this up! Did that night at the beach when you caught me crying tug at your heartstrings?"

"We were best friends Embry. You guys were my _only_ friends at that time, and you guys just suddenly decided you were too good for me!" Her voice cracked, and she blinked back the hot angry tears threatening to spill out. She took a moment to help compose herself, refusing to let herself cry over those idiots more than she had already done. She was tired of crying over guys. "Don't you dare try and act like just apologizing would make me forget how wrong you guys did me. No excuse or reason could justify the way you guys treated me; _none_."

"Nina, you just don't understand," Embry began tentatively taking a step closer. His heart clenched when she took a step back, eyes filled with unshed tears. "you have to trust me on this. There is a good reason–"

"Reason? Oh my – you're really going to try and explain away why what you guys did to me was okay." She laughed in disbelief, hand running through her hair. She couldn't believe this. " _Please_ , go on, I'm dying to hear what could be a good enough reason for anyone to treat someone the way you guys treated me."

 _This is it_. Embry thought, taking a deep breath to calm down his racing heart. _It's all or nothing_.

What Greg had told him had hit home, and he knew the Makah native had been right. She deserved an answer. He had foolishly thought that if he kept her in the dark, stayed away from her, then she'd be safe and have a normal life; irony was such a bitch sometimes.

If he had known then what he knew now, he would've saved them so much trouble in the long run. The guys and him wouldn't have hurt her so badly, and wouldn't have treated her like she didn't exist because it was easier to pretend that everything that had happened between them didn't exist anymore.

It'd be okay if she didn't forgive him immediately, or ever, on this subject, he just needed her to know the truth. If she could just understand why he and the guys did what they did, then that would be enough for him for the moment. She deserved to know the truth about why the just cut her out of her life, which is why after thinking about it for a week, Embry was finally going to reveal it to her.

"Just hear me out and don't interrupt me okay? I know what I'm going to say sounds insane, but please just listen to me in the end."

Embry licked his lips nervously, his mind running through the speech he had tried on Seth earlier, and had gone over and over again in his head up until this moment. "Nina, do you remember the legends your mom used to tell us when we were younger, about Taha Aki and the wolves?" He waited for her to nod at him before continuing. "Well it's real Nina. All of it. The ability to shift into wolves, the Cold Man, everything."

Embry paused knowing it was the moment of truth. She'd either believe him or punch him in the face for telling her the truth. "Nina, I'm a shapeshifter."

Nina's jaw dropped, her head shifting into overdrive to process whatever insane nonsense Embry just spouted out. Before she knew it, she was doubled over laughing. Embry shifted uncomfortably, preferring the idea of her punching him instead of her laughing fit.

"Oh my," Nina laughed, wiping slightly at the tears that formed from her laughing fit. "I can't believe you think I'm such an idiot that I'm just going to blindly accept that beyond stupid reason you just gave me!"

"It's not stupid, and it's true! Everything I just told you is true!" He defended, feeling slightly embarrassed and offended. His imprint would be the one to laugh in his face about it, and he just _knew_ that Paul and Jared were going to give him shit later for her reaction.

"Yeah, whatever you say Teen Wolf." Nina snorted, shaking her head in bewilderment. She honestly couldn't believe that he thought saying some bullshit reason like that would make her believe him and forgive him.

Nina brushed the sand from her backside, not knowing if she should feel angry, offended, or amused at what he just told her. Instead, she decided that it didn't matter as she had a dance to get ready for, and she spent too much time here. She could dwell on Embry's delirious confession another day, particularly when she needed a good laugh.

"Embry," she called out to him, ignoring his perplexed expression at her reaction, "do me a favor? Let's continue pretending to be strangers; it was easier that way."

The itch in her chest came again, throbbing painfully and Embry felt like he had just gotten punched in the gut. Trying her best to ignore it, she turned and walked away from him, calling for Otto over her shoulder. Her hands dug through her hoodie pocket for her phone, knowing she hadn't texted her brother in over fifteen minutes. Surprisingly, there was no messages from him, so maybe she was safe.

"I can prove it to you!" Embry shouted suddenly and desperately, causing Nina to come to a sudden stop. She turned back to look at him, noting the determination on his face and rose an eyebrow. She felt a bit concerned, wondering what drug he was on that made him feel like he could actually turn into a wolf.

"Right," she drawled out cautiously with narrowed eyes, "and you need to go home before you hurt yourself."

Embry let out a frustrated groan, fighting the urge to slap his palm against his face. Hurriedly, he unbuttoned his cardigan, folding it messily and tossed it down onto the sand and kicked off his shoes. He ignored Nina's surprised cry as he tugged off the white shirt he was wearing giving it the same treatment as his cardigan.

"OKAY!" Nina shouted, flushing red as he just stripped in front of her like it was nothing. She felt so embarrassed and angry at the moment, but she just wanted him to stop taking off his clothing. "I believe you! Just stop whatever the hell you're doing, you pervert!"

Embry ignored her, silently mourning the loss of a good pair of jeans as he took a good number of steps away from her.

"Just…please don't scream..or faint." He begged, and he wiggled his fingers as he took in an encouraging breath. If he didn't do it now, then he wouldn't have the guts to try this again.

"Embry, I really think you should..!" Whatever she was going to say next died on her lips, her eyes widening in a mix of shock and terror as she watched the guy she had grown up with, and known her whole life shift into a wolf in front of her.

She heard the tear of fabric and the cracking of bones as his body instantly rearranged itself into an animal shape. She watched as fur bursted from his skin, and how his face contorted and shifted into a long narrow muzzle.

It only took a matter of seconds for the transformation, but for the two beach goers time started to slow down.

Nina couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her. One moment, Embry was stripping in front of her like some pervert, and the next there was a slim wolf with pale gray and black spotted fur in his place. It didn't help that the wolf was roughly the size of a small bear and familiarity tugged at the back of her mind as if begging her to remember something.

Nina's knees went weak and she fell to the sand in a stupor, her heart jumping to her throat as her tiny puppy ran towards the giant wolf with glee, a playful growl tearing out of his mouth, catching the huge canine by surprise.

It wasn't until the wolf looked back up at her that it clicked as to why he looked so familiar. This was the bear (well wolf) that Jen had hit almost a month and half ago.

"Well, shit." She whispered breathlessly.

* * *

 **Inuyashademons14: Thank you! And thank you for your continued support! :)**

 **RissBenzo: It's definitely not wrong for you to hope that and feel disappointed that it didn't happen! It was something Nina was definitely feeling, but at the moment the risks outweighed her sudden need of wanting to jump. Though, who's to say that the next time she's overwhelmed again, she wouldn't think twice about making that jump ;).**

 **Monica636: Hopefully, I'll still be able to hold up the suspense a bit longer! We're nearing the breaking point soon, so I hope you'll enjoy and continue your support for the next chapters leading up to it. :)**

 **Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my gosh guys! I was floored by all the reviews, follows, and favorites after the last chapter! Thank you so much for the support :) You guys are so amazing, y'all have no clue happy and surprised I was when I opened my inbox the other day. That really made my day!**

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) ~CS**

* * *

 _"An excuse is worse and more terrible_

 _than a lie; for an excuse is a lie guarded."_

\- Alexander Pope

* * *

 _"Are you crazy?!"_

 _"Wait,_ this _was your big plan?"_

 _"Em, man, how'd you even think this was a good idea?"_

 _"And, the award for most desperate plan pulled out of your ass goes toooo..!"_

The voices swarmed and buzzed in his mind the moment he shifted. He bit back the snarl that wanted to escape him because he the last thing he need is to scare his imprint out of her mind; well, at least more than she already is.

He heard a small playful growl, and felt a not so gentle bite to his legs. He looked down to see Otto tugging his right front leg, trying to goad him into playing with him. Paul cooed into the wolf link, Jared echoing his sentiments causing Embry to roll his eyes.

His pricked ears twitched slightly, and he looked up at his imprint who had fallen to her knees. He noticed the recognition that flashed across her face, and he just knew she was remembering the time Jen plowed into him with her car.

"Well, shit." Nina whispered breathlessly, staring at him with wide eyes.

With a soft warning nip to get Otto to let go, Embry's ears flattened downwards, and he took a small cautious step forward. He tried to ignore the hitch in her breath at the action, and the incessant "Abort mission!" coming from Quil. He took another step forward, feeling a bit encouraged when Nina hadn't moved from her spot, or shown any sign that she was going to scream, run, or faint.

A few seconds passed between them, time crawling to a slow stop, as Embry slowly made his way up to her. When he was finally just a foot or two away from her, he laid on his stomach, his large paws stretched forward and touching her knees. He felt her tensing under his paw pads, and a low whine escaped his mouth.

Otto took that as some sign of surrender, and he lunged at Embry, clamping onto his tail and pulled. Embry let out a soft yelp, and turned to let out a warning growl, but a soft touch of a hand on his ear made the sound die in his throat.

He looked back at her surprised that she would touch him. Their eyes locked, and he watched as she furrowed her brows and leaned a bit closer to his face, her free hand moving to rest against the side of his muzzle.

His heart skipped a beat.

Time finally stopped.

"Embry?" She whispered so softly that if it wasn't for his supernatural hearing he wouldn't have heard it in the first place. His heart lurched at the prospect that this was the first time she had said his name without any anger, indifference, or coldness.

Embry couldn't help the sudden urge to press his cold wet nose against hers, and she let out a soft sound of surprise. Immediately, she pulled back from him, her soft hands retreating from him and he whined at the sudden loss of contact.

 _'When the sun shine, we shine together_

 _Told you I'll be here forever_

 _Said I'll always be your friend'_

Time snapped forward and resumed.

Nina jumped, hands fumbling to grab her phone from her hoodie pocket. The song continuing play, until finally she answered with a choked, "Hello?"

"Nina!" Embry winced at Jen's shrills voice coming through the phone. "Where are you? You just ditched me and said you'd explain later, but you never texted me back! Are you ready? The dance is already starting!"

"Oh..oh shit." Nina groaned, hurriedly pushing herself up. Embry jumped up after her, turning to nip at Otto who still had a firm hold on his tail. Nina looked at the large wolf in front of her nervously. "I'm at the beach right now."

"With Zach? Hey Greg, looks like the lovebirds are having a romantic moonlit stroll on the beach!"

Embry let out an annoyed huff, and Nina bit her lip. Only Asher knew about her untimely break up with Zach.

"I-I'm on my way. How long do I have?"

There were some noises of a struggle in the background for a few seconds. Until finally a deeper voice came out through the phone, "Penina Doris Redtree, how dare you leave my game for a romantic stroll with some city boy?"

Nina rolled her eyes, fishing for the keys to the truck in her pocket. Hurriedly, she made her way over to the truck, not noticing how Embry trailed after her like a lost puppy.

"Zach's not with me," she opened the door, the sound catching Otto's attention and the brown and black-spotted pup excitedly ran to jump into the truck.

Embry, not liking the fact that she was ignoring him, pressed his nose against her back causing her to squeak over what she was going to say next. He sat down, tilting his head cutely, noticing the glare she turned to give him wavered.

If he had known that his wolf side would've caused her to be a bit nicer to him earlier, he would've used his wolf to his advantage.

 _"Dude, how could you not know the ladies are suckers for the cuteness factor?"_

 _"Maybe the fact that we're wolves roughly almost the size of a horse could do that Paul."_ Jake sighed.

 _"That's your brother-in-law for you Jake. None of us envy you."_ Quil supplied dryly, and Embry could only imagine the wolfish grin his friend had.

 _"Are you calling me stupid?!"_

 _"Well, I'm not_ not _calling you stupid."_

Embry tried, he really did try, to ignore his brothers. But sometimes, sometimes they could be unbearable (Paul mostly) at the most inopportune times with unneeded quips.

"I'll be ready in twenty." Nina said, tuning Embry back into the conversation she was having over the phone. She said her goodbyes, and Embry waited patiently for her to give him attention. His tail thumped softly against the ground to catch her attention.

Nina looked at him with unreadable eyes running a hand through her hair and winced at the feel of the grains of sand stuck in her hair.

"We'll," she looked away from him nervously, "We'll talk about this later."

Embry watched her as she got in the truck and started to drive away. He stood up, ready to take after her, but Jake's voice stopped him as he said: _"Em, let her go. She needs time to process everything."_

 _"But.."_

 _"Brady, Collin, and Coryn will be at the dance. She'll be fine."_

Embry sighed knowing that Jake's right. He'd wait until she was ready to talk to him.

* * *

Nina stared blankly into her oatmeal, absently stirring it slowly. She kept repeating everything that had happened last night, trying to fully process exactly what had happened. It felt like a dream, but she _knew_ it wasn't a dream, or something she had made up in her head. It was way too real.

Jen and Greg blamed her sense of shock at the dance on her break up with Zach, and miraculously she was able to function properly around everyone and congratulate Greg on his newly crowned title as Homecoming King. However, this did nothing to deter her thoughts about it when she returned home from the dance. There were too many questions that she needed the answers too, and as result had a restless sleep.

"Hey Ash," she began, looking up from her oatmeal to look at her brother who was reading the newspaper, "do you remember the legends mom used to tell us at bedtime?"

Ash snorted, putting the paper onto the table. "More like forever scarred us into being good kids or else the big bad Cold Man was going to get us."

"Ash, I'm serious." She said, levelling him with a look.

"So am I! I used to have nightmares of red-eyed pale skinned men until I was fourteen Nina. Fourteen!" He comically threw his arms up into the air to further emphasize his point. Nina groaned softly wondering why her brother had to be such a drama queen more than half the time.

"Since you're so traumatized then you remember how it goes right?" She pressed pushing away her oatmeal. Asher opened his mouth to retort, but paused, his face morphing into a thinking expression.

"You know, I only remember the part about the tribe getting _slaughtered_ by the Cold Man's mate or whatever, and Taha Aki killing her." He leaned his elbow against the table, his palm supporting his head as he hummed thoughtfully. "It's been a longtime Nina since I last heard it; why're you asking about it now?"

"No reason." She replied quickly, a bit too quickly she noticed as Asher narrowed his eyes at her, but she kept quiet knowing that her brother wouldn't push her about it.

Asher stared at her a second longer, realization hitting him: she was just using the legends as a distraction from her heartbreak last night, and he didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

On one hand, she wasn't wasting any more time crying over a stupid guy, and on another, she wasn't letting it out and letting herself heal from it. He decided he rather not have his sister crying over someone not worth it, and hoped that maybe this distraction would actually help her move on in the long run.

"Oh well, you might want to ask Uncle Billy about it then."

Yeah, no.

There was no way she was going to ask her Uncle Billy about the legends and see if there was any possible way for a non-native, let's say a Makah native as an example, to gain the ability to transform into a wolf that only a very old, and a very dead tribal chief had the ability to do.

"Or you can visit grandma, she's the one who passed down the legends to mom." Asher added as an afterthought, leaning across the table to grab Nina's oatmeal. He noticed her indignant look and shrugged. "What? It's not like you're going to eat the rest of it, and I'm a growing guy Nina."

"Ash, you're twenty-three."

"You say that like it's supposed to mean something."

She only shook her head exasperatedly, getting up from the table to get ready to go visit her grandmother.

Asher cleared his throat to catch his sister's attention. "It's been a while since we've last decided to just splurge and enjoy ourselves, so let's go to the movies tonight."

Nina smiled at him happily, a warmth growing in her chest. Asher had been busy lately with school and the store that they hadn't had a chance to spend time with each other. She knew he was doing this to get her mind off the breakup (though he didn't know Embry had already done that with his revelation that he could transform into a _fucking giant wolf_ ) and she appreciated the effort.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Asher grinned at her, mentally patting himself on the back for a job well done on his duties as an older brother, but Nina wasn't finished, "but Christina better not show up."

"Her names Cassie, Pen." He sighed. They both knew well enough that Nina knew the red head's name, she just purposefully always said the wrong name.

"You say that like it's supposed to mean something."

"You know, instead of throwing my words back at me, don't you have a very sweet and wonderful grandmother to go visit?"

She smirked at him, and he groaned mumbling something about her being lucky that she was his little sister.

* * *

"Penny!" Doris Wilde (née Ateara) pulled her youngest granddaughter into a tight hug the moment she stepped through the door. Pressing a chaste kiss against Nina's cheek, Doris pulled away admiring how much her granddaughter had grown. "Oh look at you! With your hair unbraided like that and without those awful looking glasses, you look just like your mother."

Nina gave a small smile, thanking her grandmother softly as the older woman pulled her into the kitchen.

"If I had known you were going to come earlier, I would have had made some extra breakfast for you sweetie." Doris said, ushering Nina into a seat at the small table against the wall.

"It's fine Grams, I already ate breakfast at home." Nina tried to ignore the critical once over Doris gave her, neglecting to admit that said breakfast was only two spoonsful of oatmeal.

Of course, Doris chose to ignore her granddaughter's claim as she busied herself in the kitchen to make some breakfast. She hummed lightly, turning on the oven and pouring a little bit of oil into the pan.

"How's Asher dear? I haven't seen him since your accident."

"Oh, he's doing good; dramatic as always."

Doris barked a laugh, cracking the eggs against the sharp corner of her stove, letting the egg yolks fall into the pan as she said: "He gets that from your mother you know; Jane always was more on the theatrical side."

"Yeah." Nina agreed fondly with a gentle smile. She may have favored her mother in looks, but it was her brother who truly took after Jane Redtree. "Talking about Mom…you were the one who told her about the legends, right?"

Doris started, looking back at her granddaughter curiously. It had been many years since she had last retold the histories, Jane being the one who had become enthralled with them while Sarah had just passed them off as just legends. It was always Jane who would speak of them excitedly, believing it fully without any type of proof, while Sarah was a natural skeptic.

(In many ways, Sarah had come off as the oldest of the Wilde siblings, despite the opposite being true.)

"Well yes, your mother had grown up hearing the histories just like Old Quil and I had. Why, I'm sure Jane could have recited them in her sleep if she needed too; she always did love the history of tribe. Your Aunt Sarah never did stop teasing her about it." Doris chuckled lightly turning back to the pan full of eggs as she fondly reminisced of her two late daughters, feeling the all too familiar sting of sadness that always accompanied the thoughts of them, while Nina had noticed how her grandmother used the word "histories", instead of legends.

 _She must know the truth_. Nina thought to herself, a frown on her face.

"Grams," she paused, giving a small thanks when Doris placed a plate of scrambled eggs in front of her, and waited until her grandmother situated herself at the table before continuing her sentence, "it's been so long since I last heard them, do you think you could tell them to me again?"

Doris smiled brightly at Nina, her mind flashing back to almost thirty years ago when a barely thirteen-year-old Jane enthusiastically asked her to tell her the legends again for the millionth time. Pushing back the memory, she more than happily obliged Nina's request.

"When the Quileute tribe had first made its home in La Push, there were many enemies who had wanted to take what was ours and the land we settled on. The Quileute tribe has always been a small tribe, and the enemies took advantage of this, casting us out of our land; but they did not know that we had magic in our blood." Doris spoke wistfully, her hands cupped around her coffee mug. "Chief Kaheleha and the tribal men used that magic to let their spirits leave their bodies – with the women of the tribe protecting their human form – and their spirits made the wind howl in fury as they blew fierce winds into the camps, and have the animals in the forest obey them. They even had the invaders own pack of sled dogs turn against them! Bats from the cliff caverns joined along the fight – the dogs and the bats winning the battle as the surviving invaders left thinking the harbor to be haunted! Chief Kaheleha and the men that fought beside him became known as the first Spirit Warriors. Many generations passed, and the Spirit Warriors defended the tribe from any invaders or threats."

Nina hung to every word, barely touching her plate as she listened intently to her grandmother's soothing voice.

"Taha Aki, the last of the Spirit Chiefs, was a wise peaceful man who cared only for what was best for the tribe, unlike Utlapa who wanted to use our magic for evil to control the Hoh and Makah tribes. Taha Aki then banned Utlapa from the tribe, wanting nothing to do with his thirst for power. However, Utlapa waited in the forest for his chance, and then one day he finally got it." Doris took a drink of her coffee, trying not to smile at the familiar enamored expression on Nina's face. Perhaps it wasn't just looks that she took after her mother.

"You see, Taha Aki was very protective of the tribe, and would go to a secret and sacred place in the mountains where his spirit would leave his body to search for any dangers or threats. One day, while he did just that, Utlapa had followed him, waiting for the exact moment to strike, realizing something better than the act of killing Taha Aki: taking over his body! The moment Taha Aki noticed Utlapa in the spirit world, he realized what Utlapa had intended and raced back to his body, but it was too late for Utlapa had already taken over Taha Aki's body, and killed his own body! For weeks, in the spirit world Taha Aki watched as Utlapa fooled everyone into thinking he was Taha Aki, and decreed that no warrior was to enter the spirit world, for he had a vision foretelling danger, though in truth he was afraid of Taha Aki."

"Enraged with the liberties Utlapa had taken using his body, Taha Aki sent a great wolf down the mountain to free the tribe and kill Utlapa, though the coward hid behind the warriors and a young man was killed causing Taha Aki to feel great grief. Feeling as he had been fated to never cross the line between life and death ever again, Taha Aki roamed the forest while the wolf followed him. This caused Taha Aki to feel a great jealousy of the great beast for it had a body and a life. It was then that Taha Aki changed the lives of the Quileute forever as he asked the great wolf if he could share his body with him. The wolf agreed, and together as one, they went down to the mountain causing the tribe great distress. The warriors came to defend to the tribe, but to their surprise this wolf was retreating from them, crying the songs of their people."

"An elder warrior named Yut disobeyed the orders of Utlapa, and entered the spirit world where he gained the truth from Taha Aki's spirit. However, at that same moment, Utlapa had realized what had happened, and ran to kill Yut's body! Because Yut was an old warrior, he couldn't defend himself from Utlapa and was unable to warn the other warriors. Yet, Yut's death was not in vain, for Taha Aki returned into the wolf's body with a such a great rage, that at that moment the wolf shuddered and transformed into a man before their very eyes! This man didn't look like Taha Aki's actual body, but like his spirit self. The warriors immediately knew the truth at that moment. Of course, Utlapa had tried to run, but Taha Aki used the strength of the wolf to kill him! From thereon, Taha Aki became known as the Great Wolf or Spirit Man of the tribe, and led the tribe for many years."

Nina inhaled sharply, the memory of last night replaying in her mind. But this made no sense, how could Embry who came from the Makah tribe be able to transform? Was he the only one? Who else contained this ability?

 _"Oh you know the usual, phasing into a wolf and killing vampires to protect everyone. All in a day's work."_ Seth's voice rang in her head, the comment she had thought was a joke at the time coming back to haunt her.

 _The Uley gang_.

Realization dawned on her, everything suddenly making sense. The sudden growth spurts and muscle build of the boys from the tribe, how they all gravitated to Sam Uley, why they usually always kept to each other and were the self-proclaimed protectors of the tribe.

"But Grams," Nina started, clenching her hands tightly under the table, "is there any way possible for an outsider to gain this ability? Like someone from the Hoh tribe…or the _Makah_ tribe."

Doris blinked curiously, studying the mixed look of intrigue and nervousness on Nina's face. She wondered why the younger girl would ask this, and a second later it dawned on her as to exactly why: Nina finally knew the truth.

She breathed through her nose, remembering the boy that had hung around her brother's grandson, and her own grandchildren. His mother had come from the Makah tribe while still pregnant, but everyone had assumed the father was another Makah native.

Of course, it caused a great controversy the moment the boy had transformed, and Billy had come to visit her himself to confirm that he wasn't the boy's father – she'd be an idiot to believe otherwise, for she had always seen how devoted he was to her beloved Sarah.

Even her brother, Quil Ateara III, vouched for his son, leaving only Joshua Uley as the best prospect for being the father. It was more believable as well since Joshua hadn't been the best father – in and out of his family's life, until finally leaving for good.

There was no need for her granddaughter to know that the legends were the true history, for neither her and her brother had the ability to transform. The only thing they would believe about them was that they were just bedtime stories thanks to Jane's fascination with them.

The only reason for her to know the truth now was because she was either in danger or she had been imprinted on. Perhaps she should give her brother a call, and bully him into telling her everything she had missed.

"It isn't possible." She stated, taking note of the confusion on Nina's face, and took a sip of lukewarm coffee. "The only way is if they are a direct descendant."

"Of Taha Aki?"

"Yes and no. For you see Penny, the descendants of Taha Aki have long since lost the ability to become a wolf." Disregarding the look given to her, Doris continued, "Did your mother every tell you about our history with the Cold Man and his mate?"

"Yes, but I don't remember much." Nina admitted, pursing her lips to try and will herself to remember all of it. It had been so long since her mother lasts told her about the legends, and she could only remember bits of pieces here and there. Like the fact about the ability to transform and how the Cold Men were the natural enemies of their people, but they were just legends to her at the time, and just a bedtime story her mother would tell her.

"It is believed that those of age in the tribe gain this ability when a Cold One is near. It is because the wolf and magic in our blood can sense this danger, and thus it activates the ability. The more Cold Ones that appear, the more people in our tribe that become wolves. As result, there was a time when a small coven of them had come to Forks causing three young men to transform, the Alpha of the pack created a treaty with the leader of the Cold Ones, creating a line that neither could cross, and a promise that the wolves would kill them if they were to ever kill or turn someone."

"Who were they?" Nina breathed out, leaning forward in interest causing her grandmother to smile sadly.

She didn't want her granddaughter to be a part of this. Jane's daughter deserved a normal life; an ignorant one that believed the histories to be just legends. Though she knew that Nina found out the truth for a reason, be it a life of happiness with her soulmate, or being terrorized by the encounter of a Cold One.

"Ephraim Black, Levi Uley, and my father Quil Ateara II. So, to answer your question Penny, the only way an outsider could transform is if he is a direct descendant of either one of them."

* * *

Jake waited impatiently for his cousin to come back home as he sat on the steps of her porch, his right leg bouncing up and down. He could hear her coming down the road and stood up from his spot, glad that she had finally shown back up and he wouldn't have to wait another ten minutes on her.

He gave an awkward wave as she slowly pulled up to the house, knowing that Nina would be debating if it was worth seeing him or not. Luckily for him, she finally parked, and turned off the car.

"We need to talk." He called out to her the moment she stepped out. The wind picked up then, and judging from the soft scents of vanilla and pine that tangled in with her usual scent he knew she went to visit their grandmother and he hoped Grandma Doris told her what she needed to know, because Jake really didn't want to have to go over the histories again.

"No shit." Nina grumbled softly, pushing past him and to the door. She opened the door, not at all surprised by the brown and black spotted blur that ran past her then moment she did. Closing the door, she went to sit on the rocking chair, barely glancing at Jake.

"So I don't even get an invite in?" Jake joked lightly, trying not to flinch at the biting glare sent his way. He leaned against the porch post, his muscles flexing slightly as he crossed his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me Jake?" Nina asked quietly, and Jake could hear the hurt in the voice. He pushed back the guilt in his chest, reminding himself that they did it because they believed it was for her own good.

"We aren't supposed to tell anyone who doesn't need to know." He replied, parroting the words he had told Bella long ago. He didn't mention how he cheated, helping Bella in his own to figure out the truth. "Council and pack rules."

Nina snorted, leaning her head against the palm of her hand as her eyes narrowed at Jake. "Let me guess, there's also a rule where you _have_ to just ditch everybody else in your life who isn't in the know."

"It was for your safety!" Jake frowned, matching her gaze. "When you first phase, it's hard to control yourself, so the best decision is to distance yourself from those close to you so they won't get hurt."

"Seth never hurt me! He's able to shift into a wolf too, right?" This time Jake did flinch at the accusation, knowing full well that was going to bite him in the ass. "As far as I know, Brady hasn't hurt the twins either, cause he's one too, right? So, let's move on to the next excuse."

He didn't know if he should be annoyed at the fact she never makes anything easy, or amazed that she was already able to deduce who was a wolf. He settled on being annoyed.

"Look Nina, we believed that one of us at least deserved a normal life – which by the way, you should be grateful about – and as I said before, we aren't supposed to tell anyone who doesn't need to know."

"Oh, I'm _sooo_ grateful." Nina drawled out sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Can't you see how grateful I am?"

"Why're you being such a brat?" He growled out.

"I'm a brat?!" She stood up angrily, spitting out: "I'm sorry if having my three best friends, two of which who are family, just suddenly push me out of the group makes me a brat! But, that's not what I'm angry about Jake!"

"Then what are you angry about? Embry is going crazy because he's trying to make things right, and you aren't making things easier on him! Do you know how much of a risk it was for him to reveal himself the way he did?" Jake snapped, his voice rising slightly as he stood up to his full height. Nina met his glare evenly, her head tilted up to him refusing to submit. The Alpha side of him demanded her submission, and he pushed back the all too familiar feeling of his wolf wanting to take over.

"I'm angry because you guys weren't there for me! I'm angry because despite being just like you, Seth still stayed as my friend! I'm angry because I had stopped waiting for you guys to come back, and accepted that it was better if we pretended to be strangers, but then suddenly you lot started caring again! I'm angry because it's obvious my friendship wasn't worth anything to any of you! You guys treated me like dirt, and now you're trying to excuse it like this secret of yours would suddenly make it okay!"

"Don't assume it was easy for us Nina! We had to live everyday seeing the way you looked at us, knowing that we were hurting you! But we had more important issues to deal with than having to fix you!"

Nina recoiled from him, and Jake immediately regretted what he said.

"I-I said that wrong." He back-pedaled wincing at how stupid he sounded. "There was a lot going on at the time Nina, that even though we wanted too, we still weren't able to be there."

"So," Nina let out a bitter chuckle, "whatever important thing you guys were dealing with just ended and Embry finally realized that I'm still here, and by default so did you and Quil. What's next? Am I going to have to deal with Quil on my front porch too – or Embry's personal favorite: at the beach?"

Jake flinched knowing that in a way what she had said was true. If it wasn't for the fact that Embry had imprinted on her, they would've still gone on their lives pretending to not know her under the pretense it was for her safety.

"I get that nobody is supposed to know, but don't sit there and try to tell me you didn't find a way for Bella Swan to find out." Nina accused angrily.

" _What?!"_ His eyes widened, a small hitch in his voice.

"Oh, don't stand there pretending like you don't know what I'm talking about." She grounded out, the surprised look on Jakes face fueling her anger. "You know it hurt when you guys just left me high and dry, it hurt even more knowing that Bella Swan was still hanging around! Now you're telling me it's for my safety and because you couldn't tell me, but how does _she_ fit into this?"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Jake snapped matching her gaze. This was getting to heated for his liking, and he needed to calm down. "It was a complicated situation and if you stop acting like a child and just listen then you'll know why!"

"Acting like – you know what, I'm not even going to touch that, but I'm not stupid Jacob Black! I saw her with you guys plenty of times! She's an outsider Jake that you let in on the secret because you were in love with her, didn't you?"

"So what if I did Nina?! So what if I cheated, and she managed to figure it out with the clues I left her? What good does that do for you now?"

"Exactly! Don't go on trying to pretend that what you did was for my own good, when you're being a hypocrite and letting outsiders in on the secret!"

"I WAS IN LOVE WITH HER NINA!" Jake shouted, his voice booming loudly. Nina took a step back, a cold look settling on her face.

"And how'd that work out for you?" Nina rose an eyebrow, her voice cool and void of emotion. "She married someone else; guess that's where the complicated part comes in."

Even though he had imprinted on Renesmee, Nina's words still stung deeply. Perhaps because it was a reminder how he foolishly wasted his time loving someone who would always choose a dead man over him or how the person he thought he would love forever had decided that being dead was better than being alive with him. Sure, he was more than grateful that Bella made the choice she did, otherwise he wouldn't have found his imprint, but that didn't stop the sting from hurting any less.

"There you go, playing the victim like always Nina." Jake retaliated the only way he knew how; to hurt her more than she had him. "You haven't changed a bit; still the spoiled brat that thinks the whole world is out to get her. You'd think losing your parents would make you grow up a bit, but _obviously,_ it hasn't."

Nina gasped, taken aback by what he had said, red flashing before her eyes. The fact that Jacob could turn into a giant wolf at any given time stopped her from decking him. Instead she settled for telling him leave in the coldest tone that she could muster. "Leave, _now_."

Later, Jake knew what he said was out of line, and more than likely he had made matters worse, but at that moment, it didn't matter, he had just wanted to hurt her the way she had hurt him. So, he did as she asked and walked away, immediately phasing once he hit the forest line.

* * *

Quil groaned the minute he phased back to his human form, knowing that Embry was going to flip his shit the moment he found out what had happened. It was one thing for Jake to confront Nina, it was another to verbally cause his imprint harm, and ruin whatever progress Embry had with Nina, no matter how small (read: nonexistent) it was.

For someone who told Embry to just give her time, Jake sure didn't know how to follow his own advice, and now Embry was going to have deal with the resulting consequences.

Cursing Jake again in his head, Quil formed a plan on how to smooth over the mess Jake had made, while pulling on his boxers and shorts.

Back then, it had always been Nina who would help smooth over the fights the guys would sometimes get into, and when she was the one involved in the fight, the position always went down to Quil. Maybe that's why him and Nina were closer than he was with Jake and Embry.

Checking to make sure he had his wallet, Quil fell back onto the best way to get Nina to at least talk to him and possibly think about forgiving him (Redtree's are known for their temper y'know): lots of food and groveling. Maybe he might have to offer to beat up Jake?

He just hoped that she wouldn't throw something at him the moment she did. In fact, he was surprised that she didn't try to punch Jake when he said what he did, though now that he thinks about it, she knew the secret now so maybe she was a bit too scared to want to hit him. Good thing too, he didn't need her breaking her hand on Jake's ugly mug and cause Embry to go into a rage.

A part of him was selfishly glad that the case with his imprint was nothing like Embry's. Sure, Claire's just a four-year-old, but she had been more than accepting of the imprint bond. He didn't know what he would do if she suddenly decided to fight it, and refuse to accept it like how Nina does. All he wants for Claire is her safety and happiness – which is why he wished Nina would just accept the bond, because he knew that if Claire didn't care for him, it would hurt too much. He honestly didn't know how Embry is managing it the way he is.

Hell, even Sam commended Embry about the way he is going about it, and even offered some advice. He had, after all, gone through it as well in the beginning when he first imprinted on Emily.

Sighing, Quil gave his mother and grandfather a tired greeting when he walked inside, his stomach grumblingly angrily at him.

"Quil!" Joy greeted happily, jumping off her spot on the couch, while Old Quil eyed him worriedly before relaxing his tense shoulders after he didn't see any injuries. He grunted a small hello, gesturing for his grandson to sit down while Joy ran into the kitchen to heat up a plate of leftovers for Quil.

"What's up Gramps?" Quil grinning impishly throwing himself onto the old love seat, his legs hanging awkwardly off the arm rest as the seat groaned from the sudden large weight thrown onto it.

"What did I tell you about jumping onto the furniture Quil!" Joy yelled from the kitchen, and Quil let out a nervous chuckle. He didn't want a repeat of last time when he accidently broke one of the seats and gotten an earful from his mother.

"Quil," Old Quil only shook his head, as the younger boy shouted an apology to his mother. "Dory called me earlier, demanding why I hadn't said anything about one of the boys imprinting on her granddaughter."

Quil grinned nervously, looking to the side as he rubbed the back of his neck. " _Whaaat_? No way! I didn't hear nothing about it – nu huh, not at all!" Sure, lying wasn't his best suit, but he couldn't just throw Embry under the bus like that!

They were supposed to tell the council members once they imprinted, and who they imprinted on just to help keep them up to date. But when Embry imprinted on Nina, he wanted a bit of time and leeway with her, because the council members liked to throw a meeting (cough celebration disguised as a cookout cough) to introduce and accept the imprintee into their folds. It would look bad on Embry if Nina didn't show up, because currently she hated the guy; which is why they had convinced the other guys to keep mum about it until Embry managed to reestablish at least some type of friendship with the girl.

That didn't stop the guys from mentioning it to their imprints, and that's why now every time Embry walks into the Uley home, he's ambushed by Rachel, Emily, and Kim on his status with Nina. Even Kim had tried to talk to Nina to no luck thanks to Jen's interference.

 _Looks like the wolf's out of the bag now._ Quil laughed to himself, mentally patting himself on the back for being so clever.

"Why did none of you tell us?" Old Quil asked, a frown on his olden face, causing more wrinkles to form. "You know we like to be kept in the loop, and the fact that Dory mentioned that Nina had asked if it was possible for someone from the Makah tribe means it was Embry Call who had imprinted her."

"Gramps, Embry just wanted to try to make thinks up with her." Quil shrugged, his nose twitching as he smelt the delicious aroma wafting from the kitchen. "He was going to tell you guys soon, I swear! Things aren't so hot between us and Nina since we kind of just broke off our friendship out of nowhere."

Old Quil hummed, and gave a small thanks to Joy when she came in and handed him a bottle of beer. She turned to Quil, who sat up properly, giving him a plate of food with an affectionate pat on his head. Quil beamed at his mom, before shoving a large portion of mac and cheese into his mouth.

"How is Nina doing dear? Better from her accident I hope." Joy said, sitting back down. "I'm so glad one of the boys imprinted on her. You two were so attached at the hip! When you were little, your father and your Aunt Jane used to joke about how you two acted more like siblings than her and Asher did."

The food turned to ash in his mouth, and he slowed down his eating. He didn't need a reminder how close he and Nina used to be.

"I remember that time when Jake accidently made her cry, and you pushed him into the sandbox. Oh goodness, it took your father and Billy to pull you away from him!" Joy grinned at the memory, not realizing the effect her words had on her son. "Then here comes little Embry who had been watching you guys the whole time, shyly offering his lollipop to Nina to get her to stop crying. Roan almost had a heart attack when Sarah and Jane joked about how in a blink of eye, we were going to be at their wedding! Said I was traitor when I added that in the next blink he'd be a grandfather before he knew it!"

Quil's heart went out to his mother, who had laughed at the end of her reminiscing. He could hear how her tone had a tint of longing and sadness in it and knew she missed his father and her friends. It hurt that he couldn't really do anything to help fill the void each of them had left when they each had returned to the Great Spirit.

"Oh honey, you're not done with your food. You're usually already on your third plate by now." Joy called out, worriedly reaching over to touch him gently on the arm. Quil smiled at her, and shoved the food into his mouth, forcing himself to swallow the food that tasted like ash and pushed back the guilt that threatened to swallow him whole if it had a chance.

"It's amazing like always mom!" He grinned at her after he swallowed, knowing if didn't use his manners she'd tug none to gently on his ears.

"When you're done, I need you to make a run to the store okay – and please, put on a shirt! Goodness, you don't know how many times Kara Treviathon has called me to complain about you strutting around without a shirt and distracting her daughter."

Quil agreed hastily, glad for the change of subject. He didn't want his mother to dredge up anymore memories that'd make the guilt even bigger than before. He scarfed down the rest of the food, ignoring his mother reprimand that just because he can turn into a wolf, doesn't mean he could turn into one.

His response was only an impish smile, grabbing the grocery list, keys, and black wife beater from her hands.

"We'll call for a council meeting in a week or two." Old Quil called out, before Quil could leave making the shifter awkwardly turn around in the middle of putting on the top. "I hope to see Nina there."

"You got it Gramps." Quil replied quickly with a thumb up before he could think and hurriedly left the house.

It wasn't until he was already at the store that he had realized what he said and groaned. How the hell is he going to convince Nina to go?

 _If she asked Aunt Doris about it, her curiosity must've gotten the best of her._ Quil figured looking at the avocado in his hand critically. Satisfied, he put it with the other avocados in the small clear bag in he held and into the buggy. _Her curiosity always did outmatch her temper. If I can play on that, then maybe I can fix what Jake messed up and get her to go to the meeting._ _Too bad that she hates all our guts right now_.

 _I'm not going to go at this like Jake and Embry had, because_ that _obviously didn't work out. Maybe I could use Seth to my advantage, beating up Jake as my leverage, the meeting as an incentive, and a mountain of junk food as a bribe._

"-tera!" Quil blinked, looking over the fruit stand to who had just been calling him. Greg Salamander looked at him with an unamused expression with Jen sneering at him from behind her twin and Quil idly wondered who shoved a stick up her –

"You alright dude? You've been staring at that bag of grapes for a good while." Greg asked, a brow raised questioningly.

"Uh – yeah." Quil stammered shoving the random bag of grapes into his basket.

"I'm going to the drink aisle." Jen stated, giving Quil one last withering glare. Quil only gave an impish grin, knowing it'd anger the female if he didn't respond in any way. His grin widened at her scoff and turn of the nose.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Greg said a bit distractedly, giving Quil a shrug as it if to say "what can ya do?". "I'm glad I managed to catch you before Monday."

Quil started, wondering what the jock wanted from him. Last he knew there wasn't any type of projects assigned where he was paired with the twin…right?

"I'm sure Brady mentioned our parents going away next weekend." Greg said, bringing Quil out from his thoughts before the shifter could freak out about a nonexistent project. He waited until Quil gave an unsure nod before continuing, "Well it's our birthday on the twenty-first. So, we decided to throw ourselves a little birthday party next Saturday."

"..okaaay?" Quil drew out, confused to exactly where Greg was going with this. Greg grinned, running a hand through his dark locks, whiskey eyes twinkling.

"I'm inviting you and your friends, dummy. Next Saturday, my place, starts at nine; make sure you and the guys are there, yeah? See ya Monday Ateara."

 _New plan. Greg's my way in_. Quil thought excitedly, more than happy at the fact he had been invited to a party. He hadn't been to a party since Bella's and the Cullen's graduation party! Everyone in the school had always been wary about inviting them anywhere thanks to the reputation that they had gained.

He didn't want to question Greg about exactly why he had invited him and the guys, because a: he really _really_ wanted to go to a party, b: Nina is for sure going to be there, and if he could convince Greg into talking Nina into at least being amicable with him, then he could get her to go to the meeting, and c: has he mentioned that he really wanted to go to a party?

* * *

 _"Are you insane?"_ Embry snarled angrily at his alpha. Not even five minutes into his shift, and the memory of Jake's confrontation with Nina entered his mind. He already had a restless sleep and having to deal with his mother giving him the cold shoulder all day, the last thing he needed was Jake making things worse for him. _"What happened to 'give her some time' Jake?!"_

 _"I wasn't expecting it to get out of hand like that!"_ Jake defended back, knowing more than anything how badly he had messed up.

 _"That was low, even for you Jake."_

Jake whined at the disappointed tone coming from Seth. He already had to deal with his third-in-command being angry with him, he didn't need Seth to add on to it.

Embry snapped at Jake angrily, a deep growl coming from his throat. _"You didn't have to say that to her Jake! What the hell is wrong with you?!"_

The image of Nina's hurt face before she had composed herself entered their mind, and Jake winced while Seth whined. The few seconds that captured that moment kept replaying their head, before Jake barked out: **" _Stop that!_ "**

Immediately the memory cut off, a standoff happening between Embry and Jake. Embry glared at Jake, immediately calling him out for using his authority to get him to stop, when what he said had hurt his imprint.

Jake sighed, sitting down, head upturned to the night sky that broke out through the branches of the evergreen trees. _"I already regret what I did, and what I said can't be undone, I know that."_

Embry paced back and forth, his tail upturned and fur bristled. _"Of all the things to tell her Jake, and you_ had _to say that. What the hell was going through your mind man?"_

Jake became quiet, and everyone that had turned for their shift focused on him. They could feel how he regretted everything, wanting nothing more than to go back and apologize, but knew that it would be better to wait it out until she calmed down.

Whereas, Embry's mind buzzed furiously, wanting nothing more than a piece of Jake at that moment.

 _"She's at the beach again."_ Seth commented quietly to break up the tension, capturing their attention. The rest of the pack let out a collected sigh of relief at the change. _"I'm going to check on her, you cool?"_

It wasn't Jake he had been asking. Sometimes when they became too angry, their wolf had more pull and control of their mind, and if one of the others were to try and approach one of the imprints while they were in that state, the wolf in them went crazy.

 _"Yea, I'm good_." Embry panted, sitting himself down away from Jake to try and calm himself down.

Jake was right, what he said couldn't be undone. There was no fixing that mistake, and he'd just have to find a way to fix things again – on top of already what he was trying to fix.

Embry groaned. His imprint would be the most difficult one to date.

* * *

Seth cautiously made his way to Nina, a bit surprised to see her sitting on the driftwood instead of on the sand like he had always seen from Embry's mind. Purposely he made a show of making his steps sound loud so he wouldn't scare her.

He heard her groan and mutter, "This is getting ridiculous." before she turned with a scathing glare. He flinched, having never been on the receiving end of her glares, and he was sure that if he had been in his wolf form his tail would be tucked between his legs and his ears pressed flat against his head.

"Seth," her glare immediately disappeared to his relief, "what are you doing here?"

"Hey!" He said cheerily, plopping himself down next to her. His shoulders relaxed, and the breath he didn't know he had been holding released when he saw that she wasn't going to move away from him. He had been scared that she would distance herself from him after Embry revealed the truth the way he had. "I could ask you the same."

She gave a bitter smile, turning back to the ocean in front of them. "Wondering what it'd feel like to jump off a cliff."

"Isn't that a bit extreme?!" He exclaimed knowing how she always seemed uncomfortable when she'd mention his hobby of cliff diving. Surely the revelation of La Push's secret couldn't have been that bad..right?

"Is being shirtless most of the time a wolf thing?" Immediately she changed the subject, eyeing the shirtless boy next to her. He looked at her, wanting to know what's going through her head, but decided against it knowing she'd tell him when she's ready.

"Nah, I just like to show off my bod." He winked at her causing the older girl to roll her eyes at his antics, turning her attention back to the ocean in front of him.

A tense silence engulfed them, and he fidgeted. He never did well with uncomfortable silences, and he didn't know where they stood. He was worried that she was mad at him for not telling her about being a shape shifter. He saw how her conversation went with Jake, and didn't want her to be mad at him too!

"I'm sorry I never told you!"

"Hey, are you a gray colored wolf too?"

They stopped, staring at each in other in surprise before dissolving into a fit of giggles. They didn't mean to talk at the same time, Seth's voice overpowering hers by just a smidge.

"You don't need to apologize, I'm not mad at you." Nina laughed not noticing how Seth's shoulders sagged in relief. "Maybe just a little miffed at myself because you always joked about becoming a wolf, and I just figured you were playing around instead of actually considering it."

"Then that means you're forgiving the guys too since you know everything, yeah!" He grinned happily, figuring everything would finally go smoothly now.

"No Seth, I'm not." Nina shook her head gravely, "Just because I know the truth now doesn't make everything that's happened between us okay."

"But, it's not fair if you're mad at them and not me."

"Seth, it's different. They're just hiding behind the council and their ability instead of manning up to what they did, as if it excuses everything that had happened between us...and well it doesn't. It's not me being hard-headed either, it's just, they think it can be easily smoothed over, and it just can't. They can't put a band-aid over how much they hurt me, especially now that I know it's a choice they could've fought. Maybe I'm being a brat about it like Jake said, maybe I'm not, but I refuse to let them hurt me like that again."

"You're not being a brat Nina, you have every right to feel that way! It's just...maybe it'd help if you stopped exploding on them every time one of them tried talking to you?"

"You saying I have a anger management problem Clearwater?"

"What? Me? I would never!"

They laughed, Seth moving closer to Nina when he felt her shiver and she linked her arm around his. He decided not to push the subject anymore knowing that once she had more time to think about it, she'd finally come around and instead he chose to boast: "By the way, I'm not gray. My coat is a sandy color and is the best color out of the pack! Everyone is jealous of how gorgeous I look!"

Nina laughed again, leaning her head against his bare shoulder content with the heat he was giving off. She let him gloat, more than happy for his sudden appearance. Her thoughts had been lingering on the cliffs more as the days past, her breakup with Zach and La Push's secret coming to light just made the allure of jumping off almost near impossible to resist. She was more than sure that if he had showed up five minutes later, she would've already been halfway up to the tallest cliff.

"So, vampires huh?" Her question made Seth's eyes widen comically, and she listened diligently as he went on admirable rant over his favorite vampires: the Cullens'. She smiled, having to free his arm so he could move them as he talked animatedly.

"Wait, Bella's a vampire too? The Cullen's have been vampires this whole time?"

"Yeah – but they're good vampires! They don't drink human blood! That's why their eyes are gold instead of a red color."

"Huh, I'm rather enjoying this irony." Nina hummed, her mood picking up just a bit at the petty thoughts forming in her head. "So what do they drink?"

"Deer mostly." He watched as she crinkled her nose in disgust and laughed.

"Gross! Now you have to tell me a good story to get my mind off that visual."

Seth flushed happily as he told her about the time that he accidently set the Cullen's kitchen on fire trying to use their oven because Esme hadn't been there, and how a wet Bella awkwardly stood in the kitchen as a victim of the sprinklers.

This is how it always should've been, Seth decided as he continued his story. He always hated having to hide this side of his life from her, and now that she knew, the weight that had been sitting heavily on his shoulders the past year vanished little by little as he went off on another story.

He just wished things had been this easy for Embry.

* * *

 **ChildofDreams: I hope my pm helped clear up things!**

 **Inuyashademons14: Right! It's been a long time coming for her to know.**

 **Rebelforcauses: Lol! Hope he didn't try and blame you for it though!**

 **Josie: Well, it's a good thing you misread it then! There was a period of time that I didn't update for a good few months cause life *shrugs*, but don't worry I'm more than sure my the updates are going to end up being biweekly, because that's the time limit I've given myself to help keep me on track lol. I'm more than glad you like this story, and thank you for the support :)**

 **Annabel777777: Aww thank you! And he really is trying hard, and deserves credit for it! I loved writing that romcom moment tbh! Trust me, I'm ready for the fluff too! Just need to get past all the angst lol.**

 **Rissbenzo: Is Seth not the most adorable person ever?! I'm so happy that you love my portrayal of these characters! I just wish Stephanie Meyer had given the wolves more input in the book and went in more depth with packs character, because I fell in love with them. I like hearing your opinion on the matter of she should forgive them automatically or not. To be honest, it'd be a while before Nina forgave any of them, even after knowing the truth. This is because she's going to find fault with their reason, when Seth stayed friends with her despite becoming a shifter. To her, this is just an excuse they use to make themselves feel better, and knowing the truth isn't going to make her ignore that. Aww, thank you so much - you're making me blush! I'm right there with you about there needing to be angst! It just feels like it gives it more depth. No, thank you for making mine special!**

 **.2017: That's the exact expression I imagined Nina having at the end of the chapter lol.**

 **Hateme101: Right! Whereas someone else (coughmecough) would've been all for it lol. You're exactly right! They did ditch her in the end, and she knows it too, so don't worry about her forgiving them easily!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I mentioned about updating every other Friday, but last Friday (when I was supposed to update) my sister ended up getting admitted to the hospital. Now thankfully she's doing a lot better and is home, and then the holidays happened. Anyway, I hoped every one had a great holiday, and will have an even better New Years! :) Please enjoy this overdue update!**

 **~ CS**

* * *

 _"It was not the feeling of completeness_

 _I so needed, but the feeling of not being empty."_

\- Johnathan Safran Foer

* * *

The days seemed to pass by painfully slow for him as he waited for Nina to be ready. Sure, it may have just been Wednesday, but four days had already passed since he revealed his secret to Nina. Three since Jake's stupid rash decision to confront Nina after he had told Embry to give her time, and two since Quil informed them of his "perfect" plan.

Bets had already been placed within the pack on how successful Quil's plan would go. Many of the bets favored in the fact that it'd blow up in Quil's face, and as much as Embry would like to be optimistic, his latest experiences told him to think otherwise. He's not ashamed to admit that he even put his money on the fact it'll backfire (what can he say; betting is life), where as Seth, the ever optimist, placed his on the idea it'll succeed.

Embry doesn't even know how Seth does it. He's never met anyone more optimistic than Seth in his life before; the guy practically radiates sunshine. If someone were to go up to him and tell him that Seth pisses out rainbows, and could make the wildlife do his bidding, Embry would believe it in a heartbeat. Nothing against Seth, he loved his pack mate, he just wished he could express the same optimism as he does.

Okay, and maybe he's just a _little_ bit of jealous of the guy who is figuratively the sun personified. Could anyone blame him?

No matter what Embry tries to do, his imprint wanted nothing to do with him. He knows, because Nina literally told him that it'd be easier if they continued to pretend to be strangers to each other. Also, it's in the fact that she's been avoiding him too. Sure, she said that they'll talk later, but why isn't later already here after four days of waiting?

If Embry felt like lying to himself, he could just say that him turning into a wolf is the problem. He could fool himself into believing he scared her with his transformation, or her knowledge of him being able to turn into a wolf at any given time makes her nervous. Yet, seeing her laugh and hang around Seth immediately buries those thoughts into the ground. Whereas the truth just made his efforts even more strained, it only strengthened Nina's and Seth's relationship.

 _It isn't fair_. He would think more often than naught, especially when he spied the two together. But he knew it was his fault, he tricked himself into thinking the truth would set him free and she would immediately forgive him.

 _It's never easy with her._

But could he blame her? No; after all he made his bed, maybe it's time he finally decided to sleep in it.

 _I deserve it after all._

But, he couldn't help being so hopeful on the day after he told her: hopeful of the idea that she'd forgive him, and they could start over.

He's an idiot.

 _It'd be okay if she doesn't ever forgive me,_ he decides, knowing that it's the complete truth. He'd honestly be okay if she doesn't forgive him, because right now all he cares about is her happiness and safety, which is why he's trying not to let the jealousy consume him. It's just him being selfish in wanting her to forgive him and forget how wrong he did her.

Quil understood how he felt about just wanting her happiness and safety; he's the exact same with Claire, even if Embry's bond wasn't like a sibling bond Quil had with Claire. To be honest, Embry didn't even know what kind of bond he held with Nina.

A part of him wanted to try and be in a relationship with her, and another part was content with just being a friend. Yet, neither of those could perfectly describe the bond they had between each other. They just didn't fit it quite right, and it bothered Embry.

None of his pack mates had an issue with how they felt with their imprints, and could describe it perfectly. At one point in the beginning, Embry could have easily described the bond as being romantic type of bond, at another point it became reduced to a platonic type of bond, and now it was just an empty type of feeling.

He knew he wanted her happiness and safety. He knew he didn't want her to be hurt in any type of way, and reacted when she was. He wanted her forgiveness, he wanted her to look at him again with something other than anger or indifference.

So, why is it that when he tries to feel for the bond he doesn't feel anything?

Embry wondered if this is how Sam felt when Emily rejected the bond when he first imprinted on her, but couldn't remember either of them mentioning the emptiness. Emily had only mentioned that Sam's constant presence and adoration warmed her into accepting the bond between them.

Sam had even given him advice, telling him to tell her about the imprinting, but Embry knew how she'd react to knowing that because of some magical phenomenon she was forever tied to him. Embry knew her well enough to know how she'd react to being cornered like that; she'd either run or avoid the problem; just what she's doing now.

That'd be before or after the fact she gives him a tongue lashing over how that was the only reason he tried to reestablish his relationship with her, and he would only be able to weakly defend himself knowing it was the truth.

"Embry!" He looked up from the plate of food in front of him, Emily's worried face entering his vision. He forced a grin on his face, not wanting to have to go through another discussion of how his imprint wanted nothing to do with him, and how he just needed to give it time. "Yeah?"

Emil frowned, knowing full well what was running through his head. Her heart went out to him, she knew all too well what it felt to have a bond that was being rebuffed. She'd regretfully admit that she's the reason as to why she knew that feeling, and she just knows if Embry doesn't give up like Sam hadn't, then everything would work out for the best.

"Your food is going to get cold." Emily said instead, patting his hand comfortingly. For a second she sees his mask slip before he schooled it into a sheepish grin, forcing a forkful of mash potatoes in his mouth.

He was more than thankful that she didn't pursue it. He didn't know how she would take it if he admitted that he wished Seth had imprinted on Nina instead, because it hurt, it hurt so bad to feel the empty coldness on his side of the bond.

 _It's easier_ , his mind whispered as he bit into a piece of pork, the food tasting like cardboard in his mouth, _for me to not pursue it. She's happier that way, and that's all that matters._

He felt something crack inside of him, and it wasn't until he's pulled into Emily's petite embrace that he felt the wetness on his cheeks. It took him another couple of seconds to realize that the choked sobs he heard were coming from him.

 _As long as she's happy, that's all that matters, even if it breaks me._

* * *

It feels like there's a hole in her chest where her heart is. She doesn't know why, or when it happened, all she knows is that she just woke up one morning and felt a cold emptiness. To make matters worse, the itch she had been feeling had intensified into a burning sensation, and no matter what she did couldn't make it stop.

Nina's body itched to run, to distract herself from the burning pain coming from her chest. Yet, she couldn't, not because she wasn't able too, but because running didn't help any more. Her mind was clouded more and more as the days went by, and not even running could clear it for a moment.

"Go home kid." She looked up to see Uncle Bobby standing in the doorway, her grip tightening against the broom handle. Nina didn't want to go home because then all she could do is wonder why it felt like someone punched a hole through her chest.

"My shift doesn't end until six." A quick glance at the digital clock on the counter across from her showed it was barely five o'clock.

"Yeah, and I'm saying your shift ends now. You're distracted, and I don't need you accidently messing up on a client's pet." Bobby grabbed the broom from her, blue eyes assessing her causing Nina to shift her eyes away. "Want to talk about it?"

Nina tensed, eyes moving back to him in surprise – did everyone know about teenagers turning into wolves but her? "Asher told me that you and that guy broke up." She relaxed a bit, berating herself silently for thinking that Bobby would know that truth about what's bothering her.

"It's okay, I'm over it." She wasn't lying. Their break up had been a long time coming, and despite her hurting over waiting for him, the fact she no longer waited to hear from him had released a weight on her shoulders she didn't know that had been there.

"Right," he gave her a critical once over not even believing a word she said, "either way somethings distracting you. Jan said that your schedule is clear for the rest of the day, so go home and figure out what's bothering you. If we have any walk-ins we can just schedule them an actual appointment."

She relented knowing that once he set his mind, it would be hard to convince him otherwise, telling everyone goodbye.

Nina just wished there was something else for her to do distract her mind from the craziness that life has given her.

For a moment, the looming form of the cliffs appeared in head, but she quickly smothered that thought as fast as it showed. Even if the tide had steadily risen to where it wasn't as a big of risk for her to jump, the days became colder than the last, and she'd risk hypothermia.

The risks still outweighed her need for a peace of mind, and Nina would just have to settle for whatever peace running can give, no matter how small and brief it is. She wasn't even a hundred percent sure that jumping off a cliff would give her what she wanted anyways.

 _I'm going crazy_. She thought, trying in vain to ignore the painful burning in her chest. The cold emptiness she felt did nothing to help soothe the burning, if anything it added to it.

The emptiness she's familiar with; an emptiness caused by the loss of her parents that became dull over time and would only hurt when she dwelled too much on the memory of them. It's an emptiness that she knew would never go away, but the emptiness she felt now is different in a way. Nina didn't know how to explain it, just like how she didn't know how to explain the feeling of something cracking inside of her. She just knew that whatever it is, it's the cause for the burning in her chest.

Her eyes blurred, but she didn't bother to fight back the tears. She hoped that letting them out would soothe the pain.

 _What's wrong with me?_

Jen had said it's because of the breakup, and Greg agreed saying that it's only the effect of a heartbreak. But Nina knew, she _knew_ that the breakup wouldn't impact her like this. Even if she wasted more than half a year of her time on someone who wasn't worth it, the emptiness she felt right now didn't stem from heartbreak.

It's just like how she knew that there was something in her cracking, almost near to becoming shattered. She knew the painful emptiness and burning in her chest was a result of it. She just wished she knew what caused it, and what she could do to alleviate it. She'd give anything to find the antidote to whatever plagues her.

 _I_ need _it to stop._

Nina pulled over to the side, throwing her car into park. Not a second later, her hands clawed at her chest desperate to find whatever it is that's causing the burning and tears flowed freely down her face, sobs racking her body.

She wanted it to stop. She wanted to feel whole again. She wanted to know why she felt like something inside her was breaking. She'd tear a hole into her chest herself if it meant that it'd finally stop.

* * *

"We need to do something." Emily said softly to her husband, her hand brushing back his hair gently.

"It's not our place to tell her about the imprint bound Emmy." Sam breathed through his nose, closing his eyes at the soothing feel of her hand through his hair. It was too early in the morning for them to talk about this… _again_. "It's Embry's call on when she's ready to know."

Emily giggled at his play on words, while Sam groaned quietly, burying his face into the pillow as he pulled his wife's lithe body against him.

"You weren't there," she refused to back down as she shifted her body away to look at him better, "you didn't see the way he broke down Sam. Have you _seen_ how it's affecting him?"

He stayed quiet, moving his hand to grab his wife's smaller ones, knowing better than to lie to her. Of course, Sam had seen how Embry looked with his sullen eyes surrounded by purple bags, and the way he had withdrawn into himself. Even though the younger boy joked about his situation, they all knew better on how much it truly weighed on him.

"It's not just him either, Kim told me that Jared had seen Nina have a meltdown in her car yesterday. Her refusal to accept the bond is only going to get worse; she needs to know." Emily continued, her fingers lacing through Sam's as she stared at him worriedly.

"Embry believes her knowing would only make matters worse. I trust his judgement."

"His _judgement,_ is his belief on what's best for his imprint; right now, he believes that if he leaves it be that it'll be okay, but you and I both know the bond affects both ways. Sam, you weren't there to see how he looked before he broke down, that face was one of someone giving up. You think it's bad now from her resisting the bond, imagine how it'll be if _he_ resists it as well."

"Emily," Sam opened his eyes to stare at the beautiful deep brown hues of his soulmate's, "it's not my place to make him tell her – I'm not his alpha anymore. They were close friends before this, and he knows her best because of this; if he doesn't think she's ready, then so be it."

"He's your brother," she urged softly, pressing a chaste kiss against his scarred knuckles, "as a pack member and by blood. What Embry considers best for himself, isn't really what's best for him."

Sam sighed deeply, tugging her back into him while wrapping an arm around her securely. Tucking her head under his chin, he considered what she said knowing that his imprint was right (as always). Even if it hadn't been officially confirmed that Embry's his half-brother, Sam accepted it after some time and he wanted the best for his younger brother.

"Look, I'm not saying you should have Rachel set up a get together with all the imprints at either hers or Kim's house. I'm also not saying that you should let her know that you guys know the truth as well. And I'm _definitely_ not saying the conversation should eventually end up turning to the topics of imprinting and how the bond can affect said imprints."

Emily smiled smugly, pushing herself away from her husband to pull him into a passionate kiss. Already, her mind went through various ideas and detailed steps of a forming plan to finally meet the renowned tempered imprint that had been the cause of many betting pools in her house.

* * *

Worriedly, Jen looked at her brother, gesturing silently to the brooding girl next to her, before motioning half circles under her eyes with her fingers to mimic the large bags evident on Nina's face.

Rolling his eyes at his twin's theatrics, he snatched a peach off Nina's tray hoping to instigate a reaction from her. However, he wasn't expecting her to move her tray closer to him in surrender to eat the rest of her favorite fruit, and looked back Jen who made a face as if to say, "See!".

"Rough day?" He broke the tense silence over their group, watching as the reason for said tense silence crossed her arms against the table and buried her head into them. He shifted uneasily, shooting the other female in their group a desperate look because he's one of the worst people to try and comfort somebody.

"Useless!" Jen hissed at her twin with a glare as she wrapped a comforting arm around Nina. She struggled internally, trying to figure out the best way to say nicely, "Hey, you got your heart broken, but move on already!", then again, Jen's never had her heart broken before – seeing as how she's usually the heart breaker the times she was dating someone.

"It'll be okay! Zach's an asshole anyways, and didn't deserve you." Jen nodded in satisfaction, mentally applauding herself. "We can eat ice cream and watch some gory action movies, that always makes Greg feel better when he gets rejected."

"Hey!"

Ignoring the offended cry coming from her brother, Jen continued, rubbing Nina's back sympathetically. "And if that doesn't work, we can always ruin Greg's day by beating his highest score on his game like I do when I need a little pick me up."

"Wait, _that_ was _you_?! I've been blaming Collin this whole time!" He felt personally victimized by her, his mouth set in an angry pout. (Jen knew he had spent days to get that score, and she had the nerve to go play a game she didn't even like just to one-up him.)

"Or, and this is my favorite, tomorrow's the party so we can just spend it getting drunk off our asses!" Jen cheered happily, a wide grin on her face. She'd been looking forward all month for their little birthday bash, and she knew her best friend needed something to help soothe the pain.

Nina gave a soft groan, tiredly peeking up at her best friend who looked proud of herself. She was in no mood to party, let alone be around anyone. The last thing she needed is to be surrounded by drunken high schoolers, but she had already promised the twins that she'd go for them.

"I think getting drunk is the last thing I need Jen." She reasoned, letting her head fall back into her arms.

Frowning, Jen looked back at Greg, who only shrugged in response. With a roll of her eyes, the raven-haired girl retorted: "That's where you're wrong Nina! It's exactly what you need, and let me tell you why; it helps you forget. You're so hung up on this guy who doesn't deserve you, and you need a night free of distractions and too much thinking!"

Nina sighed, pushing herself up and ready to retaliate, but something caught her attention making the words die on her lips.

Jen stared at Nina's open mouthed face, a brow raised at her frozen expression. Slowly, she looked to see what or who had caught her attention, curious to see what had made Nina speechless. To her dismay, it was the devil's trio who had walked into the cafeteria, but what captured her attention was Embry's haggard appearance.

Dark bags showed prominently against Embry's pale russet skin, his eyes were red – either from crying or not sleeping, she didn't know – and his posture that usually screamed confidence, whimpered dejected instead. It's a lot like –

Jen's head swiveled back to look at Nina, her lips pursed thoughtfully, but Nina had already turned away in favor of going back to her position.

"You invited them, right?" Jen asked Greg suddenly, nodding at the group that had just walked in. Her twin looked at her a bit guiltily knowing that she wouldn't approve. A slight nod of his head confirmed her question and Jen stared at Embry studying his appearance.

As much as she wanted to push on the matter, a quick glance at her brooding friend made her decide otherwise. The last time Jen had kept pushing on a subject that Nina wasn't ready to tell her about had resulted in a stupid fight. This time she'd wait for Nina to come around, but that doesn't mean the same for the boy who was the cause of said fight. The party would be the perfect chance for her to get the answers for all her questions.

* * *

"Honestly Frederick, if I didn't know you better, I'd swear you're a bit touched in the head." Alexander stated, shaking his head at his maker over what he had just revealed to him.

"All the best people are a bit touched." Frederick smirked, raising a blood-filled wine glass at the young man he had sired many centuries ago. "Well, I have stated my terms and my involvement in your undertaking. Is there anything you'd like to say?"

A ring of the doorbell echoed through the house, effectively stopping whatever answers Alexander held in response. The two vampires shared a cursory glance, before both made their way to the door. However, the sweet smell of jasmine invaded Alexander's nose causing his body to relax.

Swinging the door wide open, his eyes roved over the willowy form of his mate, taking time to appreciate how her golden brown springy coils swept over her dark neck in such a tantalizing manner and the way her pastel yellow sundress hugged against her curves.

"Symone," he said breathlessly, taken away by her astounding beauty as always, "what a very welcomed and pleasant surprise."

"Alexander," she greeted with that teasing grin he loved so much, "I couldn't just let you wither away into nothing in this bottomless hell hole as you so sweetly dubbed this city, now could I?" He grinned back at her, immediately sweeping her up in his arms, his nose taking in her enchanting scent letting it lure him into pure bliss.

"My Alexander, who _is_ this fascinating creature?"

Trust his sire to ruin his bliss with just the velvetiness of his unneeded voice. He let himself frown into his mate's neck for a moment, before regretfully pulling away from her. Turning to Frederick, he let his good-natured smile fall back into place as he introduced his mate. "Symone, this is my sire Frederick Hansely," he gestured to the smirking brunette, before gesturing back to his lover, "and Frederick this is my better half Symone Craven."

"Pleasure to meet you." Symone greeted, her lips pulled into tight smile as she regarded her mate's maker.

"No my dear," he grabbed her hand to press a chaste kiss on her knuckles, "the pleasure is all mine. I didn't know Alexander had taken a mate."

"Yes, well that happens when you disappear for four centuries." Alexander remarked dryly, pulling Symone behind him protectively, after all, there had been a good reason why he hadn't mentioned her since the time he arrived here.

"Yes, well you must be famished from the long trip my dear. Unfortunately, we seem to have run out of our delicacy at the time being – Alexander, watch the house while I go find some entertainment, and fresh dinner for tonight." Frederick disappeared as soon as the last word left his mouth, leaving the two vampires alone.

Breathing through his nose deeply to calm his nerves, Alexander turned to his mate, "Well love, you're a breath of fresh air if I say so myself."

"Silver tongue," she teased quietly as she walked into the foyer, "but enough of sweet nothings darling, I'd rather hear why your sire isn't dead yet."

"In due time my love," he pulled her against him, his hand running up and down her spine tenderly, "but for now, let's make up for lost time, yes?"

Dodging the kiss, Symone pulled away from him with a smirk as she eyed her overeager lover. "Not just yet Alex, I need to know how far along you are with the plan."

"Always business before pleasure with you." He grunted displeased and sat down. "If you insist –"

"Oh I do."

"– then be rest assured that everything is still going according to plan. I have yet to meet with the Olympic Coven, though with the way Frederick has been spiraling into desperateness, I'm more than certain our meeting will be soon. My proposition for them is…more than desirable to say the least."

"Mmm," Symone hummed, walking behind Alexander as she let her hand trail from his arm to his shoulder, "if it were up to me, he'd be dead already _and_ the Olympic Coven would share the same fate if they decided that your proposition didn't meet their standards."

" _And that_ ," he grabbed her hand, tilting his head to look up at her, "is why I meet with our potential allies. Besides, there is someone there in that little quaint town that they're protecting that is of interest for us."

"Oh?"

"His _siren_."

"My, my, my, that certainly does change the game doesn't it love." It was more of a statement than a question, and Alexander knew it. He grinned up at his wife, more than pleased to know that she agreed with him on this game changer.

An unexpected (though welcomed) pawn had stumbled into their game, and now he knew there'd be nothing to stop him from the goal he yearned for. Now, if only the infamous coven widely known for trumping the Volturi decided to join his side, his conquest will be more than guaranteed.

* * *

Cheers erupted from Greg and John when the ping pong landed in the last red solo cup, granting them the winner of that round. Greg and John high fived each other, while Arianna and Julie (Collin's older sister) chugged the rest of their beer.

"Ready to lose another round?" John asked with a cocky grin, laughter exploding from the dining room behind them.

"Sorry John, but my ego can only handle so much of losing to your dumbass." Julie passed, smirking at Arianna who laughed at John's offended expression. "Come on, I think they're about to start a new game of King's Cup."

"Holy shit dude," John began while Greg put the red solo cups back into place, "Jules still wants me!"

"Really? That's what you get out of her insulting you?" Greg shook his head at his teammate.

"No man, that's her game - you got any condoms I can borrow?"

"Um, first, ew!" Jen shuddered, catching the end of the conversation. "And two, I seriously hope you're not trying to _borrow_ a condom because that's just disgusting, even for you John."

"You know what I meant Jen!" John swore if he rolled his eyes any harder at the dramatic twin, they'd pop out his head. His eyes caught sight of Nina who held her cup tentatively between her hands and grinned – if anyone had told him back in Freshman year that Nina Fattree would become Nina Hottree by Senior year, he'd have laughed himself into an early grave.

"You guys up for shots?" Caleb Lahote popped up, holding up a bottle of Ultimat Vodka with one hand and two shot glasses in another. Gene Door was already setting down the rest of the shot glasses he was carrying down onto the makeshift ping pong table.

"Oh I'm good." Nina passed, sipping nervously at her cup of Jungle Juice.

"Oh come on!" John moved in between the twins and swung an arm around Nina's shoulders, ignoring the scathing glare sent his way from Jen.

"Yeah, there's more than enough for all of us!" Gene agreed, pushing a freshly filled shot in front of her.

"Don't be such a spoiler Redtree!" Caleb added on with a shy grin. He locked eyes with John who smirked at him, raising his shot glass encouragingly at his friend.

Nina sighed, putting down her cup to grab the shot glass reluctantly, and John squeezed her against him proudly. Raising up her shot glass, they all clinked theirs against each other, and she watched as everyone threw their head back before repeating after them awkwardly. The vodka burned her throat as it went down, her face scrunching up at the taste. Someone pushed her drink into her hand, and immediately she took a deep swig to chase it down.

"Wooh!" John exhaled, putting his arm down finally. "I needed that if I'm gonna go and get Jules back."

"Really, that's what it took?" Nina asked incredulously, wondering why he needed to take a shot just to go get back with his ex. John gave her a sly grin, looking to Caleb and then back at her as he said, "It's called liquid courage for a reason Redtree!"

"Besides, John isn't the only one who needed that tonight, eh Caleb!" Gene broke into laughter and Caleb unsubtly elbowed him in the side. Noting the action, Jen looked to her brother curiously, watching as he guiltily looked away from her with an innocent shrug.

"Subtle." She remarked dryly, watching how Caleb blushed when Greg shoved the Junior none to gently closer to Nina. She didn't know him all that well, but anyone was better than Embry Call in her books, so she approved.

"C'mon let's play!" Jen grabbed onto her brother, smirking at her friend. "The marvelous twins against you and Caleb!"

"I don't know how to play!" Niina hissed while Gene offered to get her and Jen more to drink for the game. Before she could say anything, Jen agreed for them both and smiled at Nina slyly as she suggested: "It's okay Nina! Caleb can teach you as we go."

"Don't worry, you'll catch on quick!" He smiled shyly as he tucked back a long piece of raven hair behind his ear. Nina grimaced, not wanting to make a fool of herself, though knew it was too late to back down when Caleb took his spot on the opposite side of the table and waited for her.

Greg sighed, hiding his disapproving frown behind his cup as he watched Caleb explain the game to Nina. Glancing over at the bodies in the living room, his frown deepened when he didn't see the group he had invited personally anywhere. He hoped that maybe they were in the dining room were another game of beer pong was going on along with King's Cup.

He did make sure during lunch yesterday to remind Quil about the party, and he remembered him being really excited about it. Giving another sigh, he decided not to stress about it knowing it was a still a bit early so hopefully they'd show up soon.

Jen elbowed him to catch his attention, motioning over to the laughing pair across from them with a grin. "See, I told you this is exactly what she needs."

"Let's just play the game." He grumbled fully believing that the sooner they get the game done with, the sooner Caleb would leave Nina alone. At least if Seth was here, Caleb would respectfully back off – actually where is Seth? The happy go lucky teen swore up and down he'd be here too. Great, the last thing Greg needed was that ragtag group be no shows to his party after he had defended his decision to his twin and friends about inviting them along.

Gene walked over to their table, giving Jen and Nina their drinks, a blonde girl from Forks trailing after him. The jock grinned at his teammate, giving him an encouraging thumbs up which made the younger teen's cheek become red and Greg roll his eyes.

Nina, of course, was none the wiser as she focused on throwing the ping pong into the cup. She missed and Greg watched with narrowed eyes as Caleb bent down to say something to her that made her smile up at him.

"Oh my god, I'd swear if you didn't look like the less better looking version of me, I'd believe you're Asher right now." Jen groaned out with a shake of her head as she handed the ball to him. "By the way, I made it in so we go first."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He played innocent, carelessly throwing his ball without a second thought just to annoy his competitive sister. Not too surprisingly, the ball missed and he stepped back to let her go next, eyes casting another glance around the crowded room.

"You know exactly what I mean!" She hissed at him, bristling when he just shrugged at her. Taking a deep breath to settle her nerves, she focused on the red cups in front of her and tossed her ball. She grinned triumphantly when it landed in one of the middle cups and watched as Caleb grabbed his beer from the side to take a deep swig.

"Later." He relented knowing exactly how stubborn his sister was, grabbing his beer to chug the rest of it when Caleb made it into one of the cups as Jen moved the same cup to the side. Nina went next, this time her ball made it in and the pair cheered and high fived. He needed to drink to more if he was going to have to deal with watching Caleb flirt with his oblivious best friend. "Gene, take over for me while I get more to drink."

Greg didn't wait for his friend to reply, already heading towards the kitchen hoping that there was still some Jungle Juice for him to drink, the taste of the beer not settling well with his taste buds.

A chorus of happy birthday met his ears the moment he stepped into the kitchen, a group mixed of his classmates and Fork's students huddled around the island, a lone bottle laid down against it and circled around by different colored jello shots. _I didn't even know we had jello shots_.

Mirabelle Black gave him a flirty smile, detaching herself from Clara Fox's side in favor of him. If it wasn't for the fact that he needed to keep an eye on his best friend and her beer pong partner, then Greg would definitely not pass up the chance to talk with the raven-haired beauty, sadly the fact remained that he needed to get back soon.

"Happy birthday Greg." Mirabelle touched his arm gently, eyeing the Makah native up and down. She was pleased to notice how he did the same with her as he gave his thanks. "I hope you're having a good time."

"Well, I'm talking to the prettiest girl here, so yeah I'd say I'm having a good time." He grinned at her, something in the back of his head trying to remind him of something the needed to do (hey, he's weak against beautiful girls). Yet, the way she looked at him completely pushed whatever it was onto the back burner.

In the morning, Mirabelle would blame the alcohol in her system for what she said next and try to find the nearest hole to crawl into. However, it was the present, and Mirabelle leaned up to say, "So, how about we go upstairs and we can 'unwrap' my present for you."

"Yeah, no." A smooth voice cut in before anything else could happen, and Greg watched as Mirabelle was pulled away from him by her older cousin and one of the guys he had been waiting for all night. "You are going to start drinking some water to sober up Mira, and you're going straight home once you do. I don't care if I have to drive you there myself."

"Wow Jake, way to fucking kill the mood." Mirabelle frowned, pushing herself away from her cousin. "You aren't my brother."

"Yeah, and I promised Nate I'd keep an eye out on you." He shoved a water bottle into her hand and spun her around with a gentle push towards her friend direction who held her own water bottle. "Now sober up Mira, or else."

"This is why nobody likes you." She grumbled angrily, grabbing Clara's arm to drag her out of the kitchen.

"Well," Greg grinned easily as if Jacob Black's younger cousin didn't just offer to 'unwrap her present' just now, "you're a sight for sore eyes Black. Where's the rest of your crew?"

Jake glared at him, knowing he couldn't really do anything because his classmate didn't actually do anything with Mirabelle.

"Quil and Seth are watching your sister and Nina play against each other. I came to get drinks and found you all over Mirabelle."

"Correction," Greg grabbed a red solo cup to fill it up, "you found your cousin all over me. See, that's how nasty rumors get started." He handed Jake the cup, whiskey eyes twinkling with mirth as he watched him begrudgingly grab it from him. Feeling as if he won something, Greg turned back around to pour some drinks for the two. Wait – "Where's Call?"

"Working." Jake gruffly replied not wanting to dwell on his strained relationship with his best friend. He needed to apologize to Nina for what he said.

Handing Jake the other cup up to hold, Greg grabbed his cup and another one and steered them over to their friends. Gene and the blond were nowhere to be found, and Greg tried to remember if he said anything about how having sex upstairs was off limits.

Quil (who excitedly took over Gene's place as Jen's partner) let out a loud whoop when his ball bounced off one cup and landed into the one behind it successfully putting them into the lead with three cups on their side and two on Nina's.

Jake and Greg noticed how Caleb placed a hand on Nina's back as he said something to her that made her laugh, not realizing that their displeased expressions mirrored each other. Even Seth had seen the action between the partners, shifting uncomfortably by their side.

 _Figures Lahote would get drunk enough to not back off once Seth got here_. Greg thought bitterly, as he greeted Seth with an easy going smile and handed him his cup. Grateful for the distraction from the one-sided flirting he had been forced to watch, Seth greedily drank from his cup.

"You should slow down on the drinking Nina." Jacob suggested to his cousin when he'd seen her throw back her head to finish the rest of her cup. Seth winced knowing that was exactly what Jake _shouldn't_ have said.

"Oh, go fuck yourself."

Greg couldn't help but laugh at Jake's affronted expression, Jen copying him from across the table. He knew from watching Nina that the alcohol made her less reserved about her actions and words (which is probably why Caleb looked like he's in heaven just from Nina's attention), but he didn't think it loosened her this much.

Before Jake could even retort Arianna, Julie, and few other girls from Forks stumbled into the table, knocking over some of the cups. They burst into a fit of laughter, half assed apologies coming from them as Julie held out a half-filled bottle of apple flavored Ciroc in front of her.

"Who's down to chug the rest of this?" She slurred out with a lopsided grin not knowing that she stumbled in at the worse time. Which is why her and her friends didn't see the "just watch me" look Nina gave Jake as she reached over to pluck the bottle away from Julie.

Amazed, everyone watched how easily she downed the bottle, delayed cheers coming from the drunken group of girls.

"Holy shit, is that really Redtree?" Gene pushed into the clustered group, his mouth agape. He never thought he'd see mousy and reserved Penina Redtree knock back a bottle of liquor like a pro. A quick glance at the Junior next to her made him snicker and nudge at Greg to look. "Looks like Caleb fell in love!"

Greg groaned quietly. He definitely needed to be more drunk if he had to deal with this any longer.

"Look at what you did!" Seth cried out to Jake, pointing at Nina dramatically as she slammed the bottle down onto the table. "You created a monster!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Well, you did tell her to slow down." Greg added with a shrug, ignoring the glare sent his way. "And there's no way she's going to let you push her into being sober like Mirabelle did. Way to go Black."

"See!" Seth grounded out over the loud drunken cheers, eyeing Nina nervously as the game resumed back on.

"Don't be such a worrywart!" Gene supplied, fixing his mussed hair. "She's a big girl and can take care of herself."

Greg wanted to agree, he knew she could take care of herself, but not like this. He didn't want her to drink just so she could spite Jake, because he knew she'd regret it in the morning. With his mind made up, he shoved his drink into Gene's hand and grabbed onto Seth.

"Sorry Lahote, but she's done for the night. Seth can take over, I heard he's a beast at this game."

"Wait – what – beast – me?" Seth stumbled out as he let Greg guide him into Nina's place. Leaning closer to the twin he squawked, "I don't know how to play this!"

"You basically just throw the ping pong and hope it makes it into the cup." Greg explained with a careless shrug as he grabbed onto Nina and pulled her away. He ignored the booing coming from the drunk girls as they walked away and back towards the kitchen.

"Why'd you pull me from the game?" Nina whined, letting him steer her into the kitchen. He ignored her in favor of telling everyone else in the kitchen to get out and go to either the dining or living room. Opening one of the cabinets he grabbed a bag of chips and a water bottle from the counter and handed it to her.

"I'm fine!" Nina laughed as she struggled to open her water bottle. Greg snorted at her making the drunk teen pout and hold out her water bottle for him to open. Twisting the cap open, he surveyed the kitchen and grimaced at the mess on the island.

"Yes, because chugging half a bottle of liquor out of spite tells me you're fine." He gave her a pointed look as he pulled out a large trash bag. "Talking about that, why'd you go snap at Black like that and tried to make a point?"

The crushed jello shot cups were the first to go, and – _Seriously? Where do these liquor bottles keep coming from?_ – empty red solo cups were next. Setting the bottle right side up, he turned back to Nina who kept her focus on her opened bag of chips.

"Confession time?" He prodded, setting the garbage bag down to focus on his friend. To his surprise, glassy eyes looked up at him and he felt at a loss.

"Am I a brat?"

"What?"

"Jake…Jake he said – he said I was a brat, and that – and that my parents dying should've made me grow up." Her voice cracked in the end, a few tears sliding down her face. Straightening up, Greg put his hands on her shoulders and said, "This is coming from a guy who ran away from homw a year ago because he got rejected, so don't listen to him Nina. Actually, just stay here and I'll be right back okay."

Letting go of her, Greg took a deep breath to calm himself down and walked out of the kitchen, almost running into Caleb. Muttering an apology, Greg stalked forward searching for Jacob Black.

 _I'm not going to do anything crazy. I'm just going to have some words with him like a rational person._

Greg heard Jake laugh before he saw him when he walked into the living room. Just seeing Jake there with his friends and laughing stupidly while he was the cause for Nina crying in the kitchen made Greg see red. _Fuck it_.

Grabbing Jake's shoulder, Greg pulled hard to turn him around, his right arm reeling back. Before Jake could say or do anything, Greg let his arm fly straight, his fist slamming into Jake's face causing the shapeshifter to stumble back in surprise.

"Holy shit!" Quil backed up in surprise, the room quieting as everyone stopped what they were doing and stared.

"FUCK!" Greg screamed, grabbing his right hand, pain exploding from his hand, and shooting up his arm. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew he punched Jacob Black's face, Greg would've thought he punched a brick wall because – _fuck this hurts so bad! I think I broke my hand punching Jake's ugly ass face._

Jen immediately crowded around him in worry as nervous chatter started throughout the living room. Bodies began to flood in from the dining room in hopes of seeing some drama begin to unfold.

"Are you okay?!" Seth asked Greg worriedly, his voice a pitch higher than usual. He coughed embarrassedly, this time asking in his normal voice as he eyed the crowd that started to circle them nervously. He knew Quil could handle Jake who seemed more shocked that angry from the random attack, he was just worried that the football team would do something, or worse: Jen.

"No, he's not." Jen answered steely, straightening up to look at everyone around them. "PARTY'S OVER! GET OUT!" Everyone stared at her, and Jen frowned as she placed her hands on her hips as she yelled, "DID I STUTTER? GET THE HELL OUT!"

Murmurs came from the grumbling party goers who wanted nothing more than to see a fight break out, as Jen asked (ordered) Seth to turn off the music and make sure everyone left.

Shakily, Greg grinned at his twin as he said, "Relax Jen, it's not that bad."

"You!" She glared at her brother, long black hair whipping behind her when she spun to look at him. "What the fuck is going on in your mind Gregory?!"

Not wanting to hear an "I told you so" from his twin, Greg only shrugged his shoulders and bit the inside of his cheek in favor of shouting a not so good word at the pain emitting from his hand. "I didn't like how he looked."

"You didn't like – oh my – Greg I'm going to fucking kill you!" Jen seethed, wishing more than anything to shake the stupidity out of her brother. Instead, she turned around looking for a missing best friend in the dwindling crowd trying to leave. "Where is Nina?"

"Oh," Caleb came up to them having heard Jen's question, "she left not too long ago saying she had to go somewhere."

"Did she say where?" Jen's voice hitched, because the plan was for her to stay the night, and Greg felt his insides twist unsettlingly.

"No idea. It was weird though, because I was telling her how I finally jumped off the second to highest cliff this summer, and she just cut in saying she had to leave."

" _What?!_ "

They all turned to look at pale faced Seth, and the unsettling feeling Greg had worsened by three times.

* * *

The cold unforgiving wind pushed against her body as if the element itself was trying to stop her from the madness she was about to commit, but Nina didn't let that stop her. Instead she persevered, refusing to back down and stumbled her way up to the top of the highest cliff.

The moment she reached the top, she glanced at the bottle of liquor in her hand, hesitating for a moment. She couldn't do this! It'd be as if she signed her own death sentence if she went through with it!

 _"It's called liquid courage for a reason Redtree!"_

John's voice echoed in her head, and before she could stop and think about it she chugged half of the bottle, ignoring the burning sensation in her throat as the liquor slid easily down. Heat flooded into her cheeks and she noted that the taste kept getting better the more she drank it.

"Liquid…" she repeated, staggering closer to the edge, "courage."

Nina decided then and there that Jen and John were right, the liquor lived up to what they had said, and stopped at the edge of the cliff. She stared down into the dark waters, watching as the waves crashed against the cliffs, taking another swig of the liquor for reassurance. She could do this, she could jump, she could forget and be free.

She closed her eyes, letting the wind push against her body, stumbling backwards when a harsh breeze whipped at her and barely caught herself from falling over. With an encouraging breath, she hurriedly downed the rest of the bottle, feeling warmth pool in the bottom of her stomach before it found its way in her cheeks.

"NiINA!"

She spun around so fast, she tripped over herself and laughed merrily on her way down. The world spun the moment she landed on the ground, and she had to blink a couple of times until the world finally righted itself.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!"

Squinting Nina could make out Embry's form rounding up the rest of the path that led to the top of the cliff, and she cheered, "Embry!"

Embry started, blinking in surprise at how happily she called out his name and watched Nina scramble up, a wide drunken grin on her face as she pointed at the edge of the cliff, "You called me a scaredy cat back then, but you watch!"

"You're drunk Nina," nervously he walked closer to her, worried that if moved too fast he'd scare her into jumping off, "so walk over to me okay? You're way too close to the edge."

"No," she stomped her foot angrily as she slapped her hand against her chest, "no, this is gonna help me! It's going to _free_ me."

Before he could move, Nina hurriedly spun back around taking a running leap off the cliff. It took a good few seconds to realize she was falling through the air, and another for her mind to realize she just threw herself off a cliff.

 _Flying_ , her mind strung the words together as the adrenaline and alcohol pumped through her system and she closed her eyes to live in the moment, _it feels like I'm flying._

She had been right though, free falling through the air did help her forget. The exhilaration helped her feel free with the air rushing against her and through her hair. For just a moment, she finally felt the peace she had been seeking for after such a long time, and happily surrendered herself into the feeling.

Then her body plunged into the icy depths of water, completely engulfing her as she kept sinking down into the deep. It didn't take long for the water to slow her descent into a stop, her body floating in momentary stillness, until the current pushed and pulled at her body.

Her eyes snapped open, the faded brightness of the full moon barely giving any indication which way was up, and kicked her legs and moved her arms in an attempt to fight against the current. In that moment, she realized that she had traded one unforgiving element for another.

The frigid waters were beginning to make Nina's body feel numb, and her drunken mind kept getting turned around with each current that bashed her body. She felt a familiar burning sensation in her chest, though different from she had been feeling lately, and regretted that she hadn't actually take a deep breath before she plunged into the water.

Nina's eyes were stinging from the ocean as she looked upward and the current pushed her further down into the deep, effectively making whatever effort she had made before fruitless. But she couldn't give up, she needed to try and keep moving despite the numbing and weakness in her muscles. She couldn't die here!

A memory of her brother flashed through her mind, and with a renewed strength she pushed upward despite the ocean fighting against her. It didn't matter that her arms and legs were working so sluggishly, Nina refused to die here.

Something wrapped around her waist from behind, and a scream tore out her throat only for it to be diluted by the salty water that flooded into her mouth. Her lungs were now begging for air, the last of it used in a pointless scream, and she choked on the water that had flooded in before she shut her mouth.

Nina squeezed her eyes shut, weakly trying to push against whatever had grabbed her and was currently pulling her into certain death. In response, she only felt the grip tighten around her, her chest burning painfully.

 _I'm going to die_ , _because there's no way that Embry would jump after me; mystical shapeshifting powers be damned, he'd be insane to jump after me_. _Even if he did jump after me, there's no telling that he'd be able to find me and fight the current with me hanging onto him. And it's not like I've really given him any reason to jump after me either; especially with how I went off on him last week and have been ignoring him._

No, Nina's only hope is to believe that Embry went to go and get help, and even then, it's bleak. How long would it be until help finally came, and how long until they finally find her body? Who would break the news to her brother – oh god her brother! How could she do this to him? How could she make him go through this again and leave him alone?

If she hadn't been engulfed in water, Nina was more than sure she'd be crying right now at the thought of leaving Asher alone to go through another death. He'd blame himself for her death, because that's how he was, and no one would make him see otherwise.

 _I'm so sorry Ash_.

* * *

Cold air kissed his wet skin the moment Embry broke the surface, and he greedily sucked in air. Nina grew heavier in his arms, and Embry was more than grateful to see that they weren't too far from the shoreline. He swam desperately, fighting against the unforgiving sea that kept trying to pull them under with each wave sent their way.

In what felt like hours (in reality less than five minutes), Embry finally felt the sand beneath his feet, and with renewed vigor he hurried onto the shore, far away from the ocean and any possible driftwood that would come in. Setting Nina down hurriedly, Embry's breath hitched when he realized she hadn't been breathing the entire time

"C'mon Nina!" He grunted anxiously as he placed the heel of his left hand on the center of her chest, and placed his right hand on top of his left. Restraining his strength, he began doing chest compressions, begging her to wake up and breathe. "C'mon Penina, breathe! _Breathe_!"

Nothing happened, and desperately Embry tilted Nina's head back by her forehead, lifting up her chin just like how he had seen in the movies. Pinching her nose shut, he pressed his mouth against hers and breathed once. He pulled away waiting for any sign of movement, and in seeing none repeated his last step again.

"You're not…dying here Penina!" He cried out, his voice cracking and wild with anxiousness as he started to do chest compressions once more. "You can..hate me all..you want…just breathe!"

As if she heard his desperate plea, Nina turned to her side, water expelling from her mouth. Embry felt like crying tears of joy as he patted her back while she coughed up the water she had in her lungs.

"It's okay Pen, it's okay, I have you." Embry whispered comfortably to Nina, his patting turning into a soothing rub when her coughing subsided. To his dismay, she peeked up at him through half lidded eyes when she turned back, and he noticed how pale her skin had become. It served as a terrifying reminder that she didn't have his unnatural ability of staying constantly hot, and he swept her up in his arms.

"E-Embry?" Nina croaked out weakly, feeling sick at the sway of her body in his moving arms. Embry hushed her, hurrying to her car, giving thanks to _Tsikati_ that she had left it unlock, and he hoped that she didn't have her car keys in her jacket when she decided to jump off the cliff like it was the most natural thing to do before an incoming storm. To his utter delight, not only was the car unlocked, but Nina had left the keys in the engine as well.

Gently setting his imprint down in the back seat, he hurriedly turned on the car, putting the heat on full blast. A weak, "Quilt in trunk," came from the back, and Embry obliged her request, quickly grabbing the quilt and handed it to her before getting into the back seat with her. Adjusting himself in the backseat to where he awkwardly had one leg halfway stretched out on the seat and the other bent uncomfortably on the side, Embry grabbed the quilt and wrapped it securely around Nina before pulling her against him.

"You…you jumped after me." Nina whispered softly in surprise as Embry tucked her head under his chin, and it was only thanks to his supernatural hearing that he even heard her to begin with. Wrapping his arms around her when he felt her shiver, he shrugged at her statement as if to say it wasn't a big deal that he jumped after her into a raging sea. "You're insane."

"Says the girl who almost drowned from drunk cliff diving." Embry retorted as he closed his eyes to savor the feel of his imprint in his arms. The terrifying worry that held a tight grip on his heart slowly began to release as he listened to Nina's slow exhales and beating heart. "Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again Penina Redtree! I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

The quietness of the car was his only reply, Nina's shivering slowly subsiding. Embry gave thanks to the universe that she's okay, his grip tightening around Nina as he pulled away enough to press a kiss against the back of her head before resuming his earlier position.

"Having you hate me and fighting against the bond is a much better alternative than losing you forever." Embry admitted quietly, shifting uncomfortably in the hot car. "I don't know what you meant by jumping off a cliff would make you free, but I swear Nina, that I'll find a way for you to feel that way without the means of doing something insane like this ever again. You have no idea how terrified I was when you jumped off and weren't breathing when I got us to shore."

"I don't care if you never forgive me, as long as your safe. I'll shoulder the pain from a weak and closed bond if it means you'll be alive and well. I'll do anything for you Nina, just please don't ever do something as crazy as this again; _please_."

"I'm sorry for what I said to you back then. I'm sorry for ignoring you for two years and not being there after your parents died. I'm sorry it took imprinting for me to realize you were still here. I'll apologize to you a thousand times and more, because you deserve to hear it after everything me and the guys did to you."

Embry meant every word that left his mouth, wishing more than anything that Nina had actually been awake to hear his speech. With a quiet sigh, and a bit of reluctance, Embry let go of her and opened the door. Slowly he exited out of the car, gently laying her down so to not wake her up, and ignored the numbing pins from his leg that fell asleep. He walked around to the driver's side quietly, and after some adjusting to the seat, drove away from the beach.

It didn't take long to reach the Redtree home, and Embry noticed that Asher was thankfully not there. The second he turned off the car, Embry was already outside with the backseat door open and pulling Nina into his arms. He carried her bridal style as he walked up to the front door, and clumsily unlocked it.

"Nina," he said gently as he made his way to her room, "you're home. You need to get out these wet clothes." Setting Nina down on her bed, he shook her shoulder to wake her up, "C'mon Nina, you're going to get sick if you stay in these clothes."

A quiet grumbling met his ears, Nina peering up at him with dazed eyes. Embry smiled at her, tucking a stray wet strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm going to get you something, so you better be in dry clothes and in bed when I come back okay."

Leaving no room for any possible argument, Embry walked out of her room into the kitchen. _If I remember right, and everything is still in the same place, then the aspirin should beeee – aha! There it is, and the glasses are – yep the exact same – then that means the post its and pens arrrre – here we go!_ Closing the cabinet drawer triumphantly, Embry filled the glass a bit more than halfway with water, and took out two aspirins. Quickly, he penned down a little a note, ripping the post it off and grabbed the water and aspirins. When he came to Nina's bedroom door, he peeked in cautiously, satisfied to see a lump of wet clothes and quilt on the floor, and an undefinable lump under the covers.

Setting the note, water, and aspirin on her night stand, Embry carefully pulled back the covers to reveal a mess of wet hair scattered against Nina's sleeping face. He couldn't help the smile that formed as he saw how peaceful she looked, and gently pressed a kiss against her forehead. "Sleep sweet Nina."

Embry barely had one foot out the bedroom when he heard a sleepy, "Thank you Embry." He grinned happily, feeling his cheeks start to warm, and with a lighter step walked out of the house. Even the bond didn't seem as cold as it had before, and this gave Embry hope. He could do this.

* * *

 **hateme101: He is an ass! He's just likes to have the last word, even if it is cruel.**

 **inuyashademons14: Nina's and Seth's relationship is definitely my favorite! I love writing their moments together since they flow so well.**

 **rissbenzo: I'm glad you think so! And Seth is actually my favorite character in the series!**

 **lightbabe: It really is. From their point of view, even in the case of Emily Young, it had always been easy for the guys to woo their imprints. For Nina to be such an outlier bothers them because in a way it's unchartered territory and they can only go off of how Emily and Sam's relationship started. Which doesn't excuse why they're trying to sweep what the guys did under the rug.**

 **Icewomen: Well she didn't, but Greg took one for the team! And the drama of the truth about imprinting is about to unfold so keep an eye out for the next update!**

 **Child of Dreams: I'm glad it helped out! And yeah he is! Jake needs a reality check to be honest.**

 **2017: It makes me happy that the story so far is making you smile! :)**

 **megagenie: I'm glad you came across it too! It's still going to take a while for her to forgive them, and even if it just one of the guys eventually, the other two will still have to work for it!**

 **Thank you everyone for all the love and support! I hope this new year brings each and everyone of you happiness that this awful year (IMO) couldn't offer! :)**


End file.
